black roses
by danii shadow
Summary: - hay que escuchar a la cabeza...pero dejar hablar al corazón-
1. quiza pueda ser verdad

capitulo 1: quiza pueda ser verdad...

¡Por fin había aceptado! Luego de tanto tiempo pidiéndoselo al fin sonic un erizo azul (auto-considerado) la cosa mas rapida del mundo de personalidad divertida despreocupada y de quien siempre estuve enamorada, acepto venir a un cita conmigo, aunque creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que le dije que era una cita de amigos….lo sé no es justo pero de otra manera no hubiera aceptado.

Tuuut-tuuut-tuuut- tuuut-tuuut

Suena el tono de espera de mi teléfono mientras jugueteo con un hilo suelto de mi camiseta.

-hola amy ¿Cómo estás?-

-de lo mejor rouge!- rouge es una murciélago blanca demás de coqueta y buena amiga mía, la compañera perfecta de compras.

-necesitas algo?-

-quieres ir de compras?- le dije emocionada sabia que respondería "y cuando no!"

-y cuando no!- lo sabia….

-bien te espero en el centro comercial- le dije colgándole, cogiendo mi bolso y dirigiéndome a station square tras cerrar la puerta.

Me encuentro sentada en la banca frente a la entrada del centro comercial más alegre de lo que nadie podría notar. Hago una mueca de fastidio viendo como a lo lejos sonic es perseguido por shadow, un erizo negro indiferente y frio, se dirigen hacia acá, así que con segundos de tiempo estiro mi pie haciendo tropezar y caer a shadow.

-¡¿que ….- dice aquel erizo oscuro y mirada penetrante, levantando su cara del piso y dirigiendome una cara de muerte, claro que a mí no me intimida pues tengo mi piko-piko por si lo necesito ;)

-podrías dejarle en paz?- le dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro y con indiferencia

-ese no es problema tuyo rose- dice sacudiéndose el polvo y viendo como sonic a lo lejos se reía a carcajadas de él

-JAJA BIEN HECHO AMY!- dice sonic un comentario que me hizo sentir mejor de lo que me sentía

-tú no estés tan alegre, ya me vengare- me dice shadow sonriendo antes de salir tras sonic de nuevo

-vaya espectáculo…- dice rouge saliendo de la nada

-AHHHH! TU DE DONDE SALISTE!-

-acabo de llegar, oye yo se que te picarías si te digo esto pero parece que le "caes bien" a sombritas-

-DIAGGGGG!- digo alejándome de ella de un brinco

-jajaja bueno tampoco me hagas caso, quizá me equivoque, en fin vamos a ver las tiendas no?-

-oye mira esta tienda es fantástica de aquí saco muchos de mis modelitos!-dice halándome de la mano hacia dentro de la tienda.

-así que para que decidiste que viniéramos de tiendas?- dice pasando las camisas del gancho.

-bueno veras voy a ir a una cita con sonic- me parece que soné un poco mentirosa….bueno con solo la frase ya parece mentira.

-no mientas….- dice con la mano izquierda en la cintura, inclinada hacia a mí y su mano derecha con el dedo señalándome.

-no, lo juro-

-bueno en ese caso que tal este?- dice mostrándome un vestido para explotar mi potencial gótico, era un escote hacia el busto, negro a los lados, en el centro rosa y con la falda corta con encajes y volados negros y rosas.

-wow me encanta tu si tienes gusto!-

-bien ya sé que soy fantástica pero apresúrate y pruébatelo- dice (con toda modestia) entregándome el gancho del que colgaba el vestido y empujándome hacia los probadores.

-(…que bien me veo…es cómodo y suave definitivamente me gusta)- pienso mientras toco lo angosta y atractiva que se siente mi cintura.

-ya?- dice rouge abriendo la cortina sin la menor vergüenza

-AHHH! Avisa que vas a abrir la cortina antes de darme esos sustos-

-te ves muy bien….lo llevamos?- dice tocando uno de los volados

-claro- digo agarrando la etiqueta de precio y casi ahogándome

-dios mío que caro! No traje tanto!- digo con cara de decepción

-yo tampoco…..ah ya sé que hacer!- dice subiéndose el corsé y acercándose al vendedor

-señoooorrr podría ponernos un precio mas baratoooo?- dice tomándolo del brazo con suavidad

-ah rouge si es por ti….- dice derritiéndose en baba

-ay graciasss- dice la murciélago con la bolsa en la mano

-jajaja y lo vuelvo a decir eres fantástica- digo riéndome y dirigiéndonos a la siguiente tienda

- bien adiós gracias por todo- le digo abrazándola

-por nada suerte en tu cita- me dice dándome las demás bolsas mientras que ella se va y yo entro a cambiarme

-(ciertamente espero que este vestido le guste a sonic)- pienso viéndome en el espejo con mi vestido mis tacones negros y mi gancheta negra

Toc toc toc

Abro la puerta con todo el nerviosismo que siempre soporto cada vez que pienso en él

-hola amy estas muy bonita vámonos tengo tanta hambre….- aunque dijera que estoy bonita realmente no lo sintió, por su forma de hablar tan despreocupadamente, parecía que más le interesaba el ir a comer que yo, aunque ahora que lo pienso siempre fue así

-que te parece aquí?- le digo señalando un restaurante muy fino y conocido en todo el lugar y no muy caro

-bah esos lugares son muy refinados para mi gusto, no te dejan comer sin utensilios además siempre te dejan con hambre, que tal burger King?-

-eh claro como quieras…- digo apenada, pero por estar allí

-no te parece que pediste muy poco?- dice tragando su supercombo de un mordisco mientras que yo apenada de estar en una hamburguesería con niños corriendo como locos y ese olor a parrilla asfixiante, vestida tan elegante

-mm…si- digo mordiendo mi hamburguesa y lanzándole una mirada de muerte y el sin siquiera notarlo.

-Darling! Que haces aquí? Y con ella- dice la estúpida sally acorn una ardilla fresa y muy (segun ella y sonic) sexy, sentándose a su lado y tomándolo del brazo

-ah nada solo vinimos a comer que hambre!- le dice sonic tragando su pedazo para que sally lo pudiera besuquear tan melosamente como solo ella lo hace así que decido irme de cualquier forma ni lo notarían están muy ocupados

-(ya es de noche! Tengo que apresurarme de noche las calles son muy peligrosas)- en eso una piedra se mete en el camino y me hace tropezar rompiendo me el tacón.

-¡¿que….- digo levantando mi cara del suelo y viendo como shadow se ríe discretamente mientras sube y baja la piedra en su mano echándome en cara que él fue

-dije que me vengaría….- dice tirando la piedra al suelo

-ya te vengaste perfecto pero ahora gracias a ti se me rompió el tacón y me duele el tobillo ya ni me puedo levantar-

-si, lo lamento personas débiles como tu necesitan mi ayuda- dice con la cara más seria y montándome en su espalda

-em…gracias - le digo ruborosa

-recuérdalo cuando necesite algo de ti- dice con indiferencia

-hum-

-(por que se toma las molestias de hacer esto? si bien lo conozco el me dejaría aquí tirada a mi suerte, quizá rouge tenga razón? Y otra cosa…)-

-por qué no corres? eres tan rápido como sonic-

-es de noche no veo mucho, además no me compares con el fake ese-

-el no es un fake…- shadow se detiene y gira su mirada repentinamente hacia mi

-y yo me pregunto por qué lo defiendes? Viste como te dejo allí sin siquiera notar que te ibas el solo quiere a acorn yo siendo tu lo dejaría en paz- terminando de hablar vuelve la mirada al camino y sigue caminando

le hago caso, pues tiene razón, no me enojo debería dejarlo él nunca me ha visto de esa manera y jamás lo hará. Lo dejo para que se concentre caminando ya que el no está acostumbrado a ir tan lento así que me pongo a mirar las estrellas buscando el sueño….y al final me duermo en sus hombros.


	2. terribles compañeros

Capitulo 2: terribles compañeros

-(mmm…)- me levanto somnolienta de mi almohada, estaba en mi casa. Con los ojos tratando de abrirse me dirigí hacia una mesa que tenía delante de mi cama y me acerque al notar algo negro brillando sobre ella.

-jeje así que el imbécil me arreglo el tacón eh?- después de decir eso me sentí algo mal por haberlo llamado imbécil después de hacerme el favor de arreglármelo con lo cansado que debió de…..un momento…ESTOY SINTIENDO LASTIMA POR EL? EN PRIMER LUGAR EL FUE EL CULPABLE DE ROMPER MI TACON! YO NO LE HICE NI UN RASGUÑO A SUS ESTUPIDOS JETS CUANDOLO HICE CAER!.

-#suspiro# (en fin tengo que lavarme la cara la siento sucia…)- cuando fui al lavamanos y me mire en el espejo haber si encontraba ojeras, enfoque a través del espejo el reloj de pared detrás de mí.

-! DIOS MIO YA ES TARDE!- rápidamente me seque la cara y cogí mi bolso y me apresure a salir por la puerta.

-#jadeo# por fin llegue, "the good coffe"- el café al que hace unos días acepte el trabajo de mesera.

-perdone por llegar tarde! Me quede dormida y….-

-sin excusas! Ya hablaremos, ahora, CAMBIESE!- dijo tirándome mi uniforme en la cara

-s-si señorita- esa vieja regañona no me gusta nada!

-jejejeje…- conozco esa despreciable burla -…no le gusta que lleguen tarde, y eso recaerá en tu salario- canturreó desde la cocina ese erizo negro.

-tú qué haces aquí!- le dije sobresaltada

-trabajo aquí, de donde crees que saco el dinero para la gasolina de mis jets?- dijo con su burlona cara volviéndose hacia la máquina de café.

-(grrr le odio tanto!)- pensé mientras me ponía la camiseta personalizada de "the good coffe" tras un biombo.

-meseraaa- gritaron unas chicas en la mesa 2, me apresure y Salí acomodandome la falda y tomando la libreta con el bolígrafo de la mano de shadow trangándome su expresión de "mejor apúrate o te va a ir mal"

-b-buenas, que desea?- digo con una sonrisa en la cara (demasiado forzada diría yo)

-este batido es nuevo, se ve delicioso lo probamos?- le dice una chica a otra

-si pero tu pagas eh? jajaja- y todas comenzaron a reir

-eh...van a pedir el batido?- las apresuré viendo que otra mesa me estaba llamando

-oyeee, no nos apresures!- dice una entonces decido ir hacia la mesa que me llama.

-no te vayas! que no ves que estamos pidiendo?- dice una mientras me agarra del brazo para que no me vaya

-emm bueno que van a pedir?-

-espera todavía estamos pensando!- me estaba empezando a agitar porque ya otras 2 mesas más me estaban llamando.

-ehhh…- gemí agitada

-esto se ve rico pero es muy caro tu qué opinas?- continúan hablando entre ellas, ahora ya eran 5 mesas más las que me estaban llamando

-amy rose! Apresúrate que tienes muchas mesas por atender!- me gritaba la señorita

-s-si señorita ya voy!- me estaba estresando demasiado

-oye!- me dice una de las chicas halándome del brazo

-queremos 4 de estos batidos, apúrate!-

-enseguida!- corro hasta la barra a coger los batidos mientras shadow mira con burla mi espectáculo.

-meseraaa-mesera ven!—meseraaa tenemos un pedido- -AMY ROSE! NO LOS HAGAS ESPERAR!- grita la señorita

-Y-YA VOYYYY- de pronto agitada me tropiezo y los batidos se caen dejando un charco en el suelo de hielo y vidrios rotos donde en unos segundo caería yo

-eepa!- alguien me agarra del brazo evitando mi mortal caída

-(eh?...)- giro mi cabeza hacia arriba y mis ojos se vuelven lágrimas

-sonic! Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias!-

me levanto y lo abrazo entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy sonando como la amy de siempre, aquella fanática enloquecida de ese erizo azul, tengo que dejar de ser asi, RECUERDA AMY RECUERDA! EL SOLO QUIERE A SALLY DEBES OLVIDARTE DE EL!

-eh…si bueno..gracias- dije calmando un poco mi voz y echándome para atrás

-no tienes por qué agradecerme! Es que estaba corriendo por allí y de pronto veo a través del vidrio…eh?- yo le rodeo y tomo la escoba cerca de la barra y comienzo a barrer mi desastre

-que pasa! Te acabo de salvar! Esa no es la amy que conozco…- dice agachándome intentando encontrar mis ojos, los cuales evitan verle.

Yo me levanto lentamente aun sin verlo

-sonic, sería mejor que te fueras, tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo estar con distracciones, por favor vete-

-pero amy..que sucede?- dice un poco decaído

-en serio, vete- le insisto y giro mi mirada hacia otro lado para no tener la tentación de verlo

-bueno, si así lo quieres, hasta luego- se va sin la alegría que suele tener, para mí fue una estaca en el corazón decirle que se marchara y llamarle distracción, pero ya es momento de que me vaya olvidando de él.

Me acerco a la barra para coger el recogedor y shadow acerca su boca a mi oído

-jeje menudo espectáculo montaste, si no fuera por el cerebro de paja de sonic terminarías hecha un desastre, mas del que tienes claro!- dice señalando a la señorita parada hecha una furia mirándome

-y creo que esto va para tu salario- dice con una burla y volviéndose a su batidos los cuales a causa mía tiene que volver a hacer.

Ya era de noche y nos tocaba a shadow y a mi arreglar las mesas, y la señora en ese momento nos daba permiso de tomarnos un café

-ya está listo mi café?- le digo desde la mesa 7 mientras le echo el spray quitamanchas a las sillas

-que todavía no!- me grita dándole golpes a la máquina de café

-a ver qué pasa…- digo en un suspiro acercándome a ver

-creo que esta trabada!- dice shadow continuamente dándole golpes

-vamos a ver déjame repararla- recuerdo que una vez en mi casa frenéticamente la cafetera se descomponía y tails (para que ya no le molestara mas) me enseño a repararla

-yo puedo hacerlo no necesito ayuda de alguien tan torpe como tú!- dijo alejándome con el brazo

-vamos que a golpes no la vas a reparar- le dije suavemente tomando su brazo y haciéndolo a un lado, el quedo un poco asombrado de mi amabilidad con él y me dejo arreglarla yo

-listo! Ya esta! Lo ves?- le digo dándome la vuelta y sonriendo, el aun tenía esa extraña expresión en su rostro así que decidí ponerme un poco mas seria

-que te pasa? Que miras?- le digo dándome la vuelta y agarrando uno de los vasos de plástico

-no me engañas algo te pasa!- me dijo acercándose a mi –es por lo que le dijiste al fake?- mi rostro cambio a uno triste y melancólico.

-es que.. no puedo tragarme el hecho de haberle tratado así, seguro que está decepcionado..-

-vamos amy! Decepcionado? A él todo le importa un pepino, seguro que está corriendo muy alegre o durmiendo en algún tejado, te lo vuelvo a decir a el no le interesas, y no lo digo por hacerte sentir mal, por mucho que me guste eso-

-si..- digo triste pero aun así levanto mi rostro y trato de mostrarme alegre.

-ten –dice dándome mi vaso de café.

-si, claro, gracias hasta mañana- cojo el vaso de café, mi paraguas y me dispongo a cerrar la puerta detrás de mi.


	3. no te odio, tu a mi si

Capitulo 3: no te odio, tu a mi si

-amy …- me llamó shadow –estos días me he puesto a pensar y bueno…-

-vamos dilo- le insistí

-bueno…me gustaría que…- dice mientras acerca sus labios a los míos

-YYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- me desperté de un grito

-#jadeo# #jadeo# que horrorrrrr! Que sueño tan espantoso- dije estremeciéndome

-que pasa!-grita tails abriendo la puerta de un golpe (acabo de recordar que él se mudo a Green Hills para tener un taller más espacioso)

-a-ajajajajajaja!- me rio de su expresión de susto

-q-que pasa! No te rías me asustaste!- dice sonriendo y comenzando a reír

-awww tails que bien que te preocupes por mi!- le digo abrazándolo estando feliz de que aquel sueño fuese solo un sueño

-jeje y yo me alegro de que estés bien! Oye tu trabajo no es a las 8:30?- dice soltándome tranquilamente

-eh si, por qué? – digo frotándome los ojos

-son las 9:00!- tails se exalta señalando el reloj

-dios mío! Me tengo que ir!- cogí mi bolso mi paraguas y Salí corriendo con tails corriendo a mi lado

-nos vemos!- me dice mientras se va volando

-adioooosss- y me dirigi rapidamente a "the good coffe" y aunque no queria lidiar con la vieja que mas me podia tocar?

entre corriendo y le pase por al lado a shadow quien estaba recostado de la barra como si hubiera intuido que ya estaba por llegar

-otra vez tarde- se burlo

-cállate- dije atrapando el uniforme que la señorita me tiró y corriendo a cambiarme tras el biombo.

-si sigue viniendo tarde no me quedara mas que!...- empieza a gritar la señorita

-...despedirte!- se le adelanta shadow con un tono alegre

-y yo te rompere la nariz!- le dije igualando su tono

Me hallaba sentada en una de las mesas esperando sin deseos que por la puerta entrase algún cliente

-hoy no ha venido nadie- dije para mí misma

-será por el desastre que causaste ayer- dijo shadow recostado de la barra mirándome

-no te metas! No estaba hablando contigo!-

-hum…- se volteo y continuo leyendo el periódico

#tlin# sonó la campanita de la puerta lo que significaba…

-no por dios, un cliente- dije fastidiada

-hola amy, hola shadow!- dijo tails alegre

-hola- dijimos shadow y yo al mismo tiempo solo que el lo dijo con su tono indiferente y yo alegre

-NO ME COPIES!- nos gritamos al mismo tiempo

-en fin que quieres pedir?- le dije alegre levantándome e invitándolo a sentarse

-ah no yo no quiero pedir nada, venía a invitarlos al nuevo parque acuático!- giraba sus colas emocionado

-que genial! Pero…INVITARNOS? O sea este también viene?- dije señalando a shadow

-si! Venía a invitarte a ti pero ahora que noto que shadow también esta aquí…- dice volteando a verlo

-grrrr- gruñí

-acaso hay algún problema en que vaya yo?- dijo shadow con una cara terrorífica

-n-no no! claro que no!- me asuste

-perooo no se si podamos ir- dije apenada

-por qué?- pregunto tails, entonces señale a la señorita la cual para suerte no me estaba viendo

-ah cierto esta semana ustedes trabajan hasta la noche…buenooo- se quedo pensando, tails se acerco hacia la señorita y le halo la camiseta inocentemente

-QUEEEE?- grito rotundamente y al voltearse tails puso su cara de zorrito

-oh no su cara de zorrito..Saco la artillería pesada- le dije a shadow

-jeje- se rio viendo lo que pasaba

-awww que necesitas dulzuraaaa?- le dijo la señorita (irreconocible) agachándose para verlo

-emm…Señorita por favor puedo irme con amy y shadow?- :3

-por supuesto! Esta tienda esta oficialmente cerrada!- y corrió hasta la puerta para voltear el letrero y que dijera cerrado

-si necesitas otra cosa me llamas! si dulzura?- le dijo toda melosa

-gracias señorita hasta luego- dijo tails terminando su voz de niño de 4 años. shadow y yo nos quitamos nuestros ridiculos gorros de "sonreimos por usted" y los lanzamos a las mesas vacias mientras saliamos por la puerta con tails

-wow tails eres fantástico!- le dije adulándolo -es difícil que la señorita se comporte así-

-soy el maestro de la dulzura ¡aplausos!- yo le aplaudí alegremente

-no están impresionante- dijo shadow, el siempre con su orgullo

-a ver hazlo tu- shadow puso una cara realmente tierna, bajo sus orejas como un gato y sinceramente no sé como hace que sus ojos se vuelvan azules como los de un bebe

-ejem ejem no está mal- le dije viéndolo por encima del hombro, shadow es orgulloso, pero nunca dije que yo no lo fuera

-jaja ustedes si que me hacen reír parecen esposos!- se rio tails

-DIAGGGG- nos alejamos shadow y yo de un brinco

-mmm… este de lunares me gusta pero aquel rojo creo que se me vería mejor…- dije posando mi traje de baño frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de mi cama

-lleva el rojo, el rojo siempre es más sexy- dijo rouge sentada en mi cama

-AHHHH! CUANDO LLEGASTE TU?- voltee con el corazon a millon

-entre sigilosamente, te asustas muy fácil!- se ríe

-así que tu también vendrás?-

- por su puesto! tails invitó a silver, blaze, cream y cheese por supuesto son 2 en 1, a ver quien más?...sonic! como se me podía olvidar!-

-y sally?- di que no DI QUE NO!

-no, le pregunte a tails y dijo que no le agradaba-

-#ufff# es que a nadie le agrada ella- sonreí

-excepto a sonic- dijo con cara pensativa, aunque duela tengo que aceptar que eso es cierto

-mm cierto en fin rojo o lunares?-

-dije que rojo es que no escuchas?-

-tailssss holaaaa- le saludamos rouge y yo el estaba en un banco cerca de la entrada esperandonos

-hola amy y rouge vinieron! que bien!- dice levantando el brazo saludando

-holaaaa-

-por alla vienen silver y blaze tomados de la mano- le digo a tails y rouge levantandome del banco para saludar

-son unos romanticones...- dice rouge colocandose su lentes de sol

-bien mami aqui es, nos vemos- le dice cream a vainilla (su mamá)

-cheese! cheese!- dice aquel adorable chao

-cheese tambien se despide- dice cream hablando por el

-adios cheese, adios cream- vainilla les da un beso a ambos

-hola amigos- dice cream bajandose del carro y saludando

-hola cream que bueno que vinieras- dice tails

-1 2 3 4 5...donde estan sonic y shadow?- dice cream contandonos

-deben estar por...- dice silver en eso una rafaga de viento nos vuela a todos el pelo dejandonos despeinados

-jaja yo gane!- dice sonic riendose

-que te pasa? que no ves que yo llegue antes!- le grita shadow

-pse tu ni siquera corres esos zapatos tuyos hacen todo el trabajo- le dice sonic enfadandose

-y como se yo que tus zapatos no son iguales?- le grita shadow

-eh...chicos...no peleen- dice cream tratando de que todos seamos amigos (como siempre)

-mis zapatos son de algodon y cuero 100% organicos, los tuyos son pura chatarra y metal- dice sonic levantando sus zapatos como un trofeo

-ah en serio quieres una carrera descalzos?- le dice shadow retandole

-venga venga! sin pelear- silver los aleja

-bueno ahora que estamos todos no se diga mas a pasarlo pipa!- dice blaze levantando las manos en son de alegria asi que todos compramos las entradas nos pusieron nuestras pulseritas de identificacion y corrimos a los baños a ponernos los trajes de baño

-cream no me alcanzo podrias por fis amarrar las trenzas de mi traje de baño- me agacho para que cream pueda alcanzar mi cuello

-listo! ahora si a divertirnos- grita cream corriendo hacia cheese que lo esperaba afuera y blaze corriendo hacia silver

-darliiinnngg! te extrañeee! tu me extrañastee?- le dice blaze a silver poniendose romanticones de nuevo

-yo te extrañeee tambien, tu me extrañaste?- le dice silver a blaze

-ay no ya estan de nuevo...- dice rouge

-oigaann parejitaaa no van a venir?- les grite mientras ya todos nos ibamos

-por supestooo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-dijiste lo mismo que yooo- se dijeron ambos con estrellitas en los ojos

-aggg me rindo!- dije cansada

-oye que tal aquello de alli? se ve rapido!- me dice sonic emocionado señalando un tobogan de agua larguisimo, hasta creo que alguien murio alli por que hay una lapida al lado...

-venga amyyy vamosss- dice cogiendome del brazo y llevandome alla

-ejejeje claro so...- AMY EL SOLO QUIERE A SALLY! TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO DE NUEVO COMO UNA FANATICA ENLOQUECIDA, me solte drasticamente de el

-eh...amy?-paró y dijo sin entender que me sucedia

-emm...no quiero ir...- dije mirando hacia abajo tratando de nuevo de no mirarle a los ojos por que...si lo hago...no podre evitar llorar, es decir siendo toda la vida como yo, siendo fan suya, amandolo hasta la locura, no es facil tratarlo asi y mucho menos verle mientras lo hago, evitar a las personas no es una cosa que me vaya muy bien en especial personas como sonic.

-es que te da miedo? vamos nos subiremos juntos entonces, no quieres eso?- dice de nuevo sonriendo y tomandome de la mano

-no quiero ir...contigo- me volvi a soltar y gire mi cabeza a otro lado sabia que lo que dije realmente le cambiaria la expresion le pondria triste o quiza algo mas, cosas que prefiero no ver.

-eh...a-my?- esto lo dijo lentamente sus palabras fueron tan hirientes y tristes como imagine que seria su rostro, se acerco a mi lentamente, sabia lo que vendria...tomaria mi barbilla con suavidad y la giraria lentamente hasta que nuestros ojos se cruzasen y me preguntaria que me sucede, el es asi algo que odio de el, le gusta jugar con mis sentimientos

como lo predije tomo lentamente mi barbilla pero yo no me iba a dejar jugar con tanta facilidad asi que aleje mi cara de sus manos y corrí con los demas.

-amy que sucede? pregunta tails viendo mis lagrimas correr por mi mejilla-

-n-nada, de verdad! -dije secando mis lagrimas, levantando mi rostro y sonriendo -no ha pasado nada...eh quieres que nos montemos alli?- le dije (para cambiar de tema) señalando una especie de medio tubo amarillo

-claro ya yo me he montado ahi es fabuloso!- me dice mientras corremos hacia alla

-en serio para ti todo lo grande es fabuloso jajaja...- al correr vi que sonic seguia alli parado, atonito, mirandome, mi sonrisa se desvanecio y voltee de nuevo para no mirarlo mientras que corria con tails

(esto no lo cuenta amy por que ella esta por otro lado)

-oye silver sabes que le sucede a amy?- le dice sonic a silver

-no lo se, por que? le sucede algo?-

-bueno ultimamente...es decir, ya no me trata como antes-

-pero a ti ella no te molestaba precisamente por como te trataba?-

-s-si pero, ahora esta como... distante conmigo, sera que me odia?- dijo mordiendose la uña pensando

-es que se canso de ti fake- se insmicuye shadow

-eh?- pregunta sonic

-como lo oyes, a nadie le gusta ser ignorado- continua shadow

-y-yo no la ignoraba-

-bueno sonic, a decir verdad te gusta mucho evitarla- dice silver poniendose de parte de shadow

-es que...-sonic trata de excusarse

(volvemos contigo amy X)

-oye tails- le digo mientras ambos cargamos el salvavidas de dos personas por la cola de las escaleras

-si?-

-ya tu te habias montado antes aqui en que consiste esto?-

-bueno puedes notar que esta atraccion tiene forma de medio tubo como los de los skaters cierto?-

-si pero...- dige aun sin entender

-bueno exactamente! ESTO es como nuestra patineta- dijo moviendo el salvavidas -ambos tenemos que montarnos entrelazar nuestras pierna y cuando el encargado nos empuje nos moveremos de un lado a otro y al final nos iremos deteniendo hasta llegar sanos y salvos.

-uuuuuyyyyy suena divertido-

-y lo es mas aun cuando nos montemos!- dice tails sonriente

-ya me estoy empezando a emocionar...esta fila no avanza que les pasa? muevanseeee- de pronto un tipo se da la vuelta

-oye niña que te pasa?eres muy impaciente! dios mio los niños pueden llegar a ser unos mocosos de primera!-

-como me llamó?- le digo enojandome

-mocosa! tienes algun problema mocosa?- dice inclinando su torso para poderme ver la cara mientras se burla de mi

-digalo una vez mas y...- digo ya poniendome roja, nunca nadie se sale con la suya mientras tenga mi ira sensible y mi piko piko

-mocosa! jajaja- invoque mi piko piko

-AHORA SI YA ME ENOJO ENFRENTATE A LA IRA DE MI PIKO PIKO!- le puse mi martillo amenazadoramente en su nariz con intencion de que se rompiera y sangrara moco

-vamos a ver quien es el mocoso aqui? ehh? quien es el mocoso? digame señor quien es el mocoso?- dije explotando su miedo al maximo

-y-y-y-y-y-yo yo yo! yo soy el mocoso yo! no me lastimes!- digo arrodillandose y suplicando

-bien asi me gusta mocoso, vamos mocoso tu sigues- le patee el culo para que se moviera

-s-si- el señor asustado pasó

-venga amy no debes tratar asi a la gente...- dice con la tipica gota de sudor en la cabeza

-_si estoy de acuerdo no debes tratar a las personas asi amyyy_- dice sonic susurrando en mi oido (tails iba adelante y yo detras)

-YYAAAAAHHHHHHH- grite eso me dio escalofrio hasta los huesos asi que aprete el salvavidas entre mis manos y corria hasta el borde donde se lanza la gente brinque y coloque rapidamente el salvavidas en el trasero de tails y yo y me lanze junto con el

-A-A-AMYYYY!- grito tails agitado

-EHHHH QUE NO ES SU TURNO!- grito el encargado

-YYYAHHHHHH- grite desesperada por alejarme de sonic

-aunque no era nuestro turno no es esto muy divertidooo?- gritaba tails mientras nos ibamos de un lado a otro a los extremos de la rampa

-S-SIIIIII- esta vez me olvide de sonic y me puse a divertirme

cuando terminamos le tire el salvavidas a otra pareja que estaba haciendo cola y agarre a tails y corriendo lo arrastre hasta una tirolesa (donde por si te caes debajo tenia una piscina) que habia por alla

-montemonos alli!- le dije

-claaarooo- dijo siendo arrastrado por mi

-vale, tu primero si? es que me da un poquito de miedo-

-por supuesto!- dijo tails el se deslizo hasta el centro de la piscina y se solto, al ver lo divertido que lucia no dude en caer en el mismo lugar que el para irnos justos a otra atraccion asi que debajo del agua comenze a buscar

-(donde estas tails?)- pense mientras me daba la vuelta y quede petrificada al ver a sonic debajo del agua saludandome y sonriendo

-YYAAAAAHHHLLLLLLRRRRGGG- estaba debajo del agua por eso sono asi mi grito, sali como una caricatura del agua, sali disparada hacia arriba y corri sobre el agua hasta llegar al extremo de la piscina

-QUE COÑO HACIA SONIC ALLI? NO SE SUPONE QUE LE DA MIEDO EL AGUA?-

como no encontraba a tails corri hasta la churuata en la que estaban rouge silver blaze shadow cream y cheese

(perdon por interrumpir, para quienes no sepan una churuata es una especie de cabaña con techo de paja aguantado por unos troncos haciendo las veces de columnas, asi le decimos en venezuela y recuerden que ellos no estan en venezuela estan en el mundo de sonic )

-#jadeo# #jadeo#- estoy con mi cuerpo inclinado y las manos posando en mis rodillas, la clasica postura de jadeo

-parece que te estas divirtiendo amy!- dice blaze

-n-no es eso, es que sonic me persigue a todos lados y ...- y justo en ese preciso instante la parte de arriba de mi bikini se decidio soltar

-CREAM!- grite aguantando mi traje de baño a mi pecho

-lo siento amy, soy mala haciendo nudos-

-ven yo lo arreglo- dijo rouge levantandose los lentes de sol y yo me arrodille para que ella me alcanzara el cuello sin tener que pararse

- no puedo divertirme tranquila solo quiero un poco de diversion! es mucho pedir?- dije mirando hacia arriba con frustracion

shadow termina su bebida se levanta y me toma del brazo

-entonces vamos a divertirnos si ese fastidioso vuelve a molestar yo mismo me encargare de alejarlo- dice indiferente

yo asiento sorprendida de que me trate tan bien

-bien ahora adonde nos montamos?- yo señalo una atraccion roja y blanca

(perdonen por interrumpir, de nuevo, esa atraccion le decimos la poceta, lose es un nombre muy vulgar eso es por que es como un tobogan normal y al final hay una tazon gigante donde das vueltas y vueltas tratando de detener el salvavidas y encontrar el agujero donde esta la salida esta atraccion es individual, queria representar "parque el agua" en venezuela uso ese de referencia por que es el unico parque acuatico al que he ido XP, solo que alli no hay tirolesa en el de margarita si, una isla en venezuela, en fin me estoy yendo por las ramas continuen leyendo)

shadow se queda en la baranda de arriba observandome mientras que yo iba primero

-jajaja- se reian el encargado y shadow de amy mientras ella no podia detener el salvavidas

-oye chico- le dice el encargado a shadow

-mm?-

-es tu novia?-

-diaggg no! solo somos... buenos amigos en mi opinion, no se que piense ella...-

-agggg ridiculo emo puedo ver perfectamente desde aqui que se esta riendo de mi, ah! aqui esta el agujero!- yo salgo y coloco mi salvavidas en el monton y miro hacia adelante...

-YAAAAAHHHHH SHADOWWWWW- grito para que me aleje a sonic de una vez por todas

-no! amy!- sonic intenta explicarme

#pum# shadow me pega con el salvavidas al salir

-que te pasa tonta? que haces en medio de la salida...tu?- dice acercandose amenazante hacia sonic

-vamos! yo solo quiero ver que pasa por que te alejas de mi? acaso me odias?- yo solo baje la mirada para no verlo a la cara y dejar que shadow hablara

-no te odia imbecil se canso de ti! entiendes? SE-CANSO-DE-TI! yo jamas en mi vida defenderia a rose pero yo la entiendo a nadie le gusta ser odiado y menos por tantos años, detesto decirlo pero ella no te odia, tu a ella si!-

-amy...- sonic se ladeo para poder verme

yo solo retrocedi unos pasos, no dije nada, shadow dijo justo lo que sentia, ser odiado por tanto tiempo, duele, es como una estaca en el corazon que el chico al que amas y deseas estar a su lado resto de tu vida trate de esquivarte siempre que quieras abrazarle o decirle algo. no entiendo por que sonic se sorprende, lo que yo le hago ahora es exactamente lo que el me hacia a mi, creo que es por que nunca nadie lo ha intentado. yo no lo odio a el, el a mi si.

-oigan que pasa? escuchamos su pelea desde alla!- señala silver

-n-no! nada!- levanto mi mirada y sonrio

-rouge por que no nos montamos alli?- señale un tobogan que desde que llegue habia querido subirme pero por estar escapando de sonic ni me habia acordado

-eh...lo lamento amy, ya me habia montado alli y en otras atracciones con silver y blaze, estoy muy cansada-

-cream?-

-lo siento, cheese y yo nos montamos alli 5 veces-

-cheese! cheese!-confirmael chao

-y tails?- estaba esperando no tener que montarme con alguno de esos dos idiotas (sonic y shadow)

-en el baño! algo le cayo mal...pobrecito- se apresuro a decir rouge, yo sabia que estaba mintiendo ella solo queria que me montara con shadow en esa atraccion oscura por que sabia que yo no me iba a montar con sonic y por mas que quiera ir sola es obligatorio ir con otra persona

-asi que parece que vas a tener que escoger entre shadow o sonic!- canturrejeó rouge

yo mire a shadow con su expresion de "no me interesa a quien escogas" y luego a sonic con una mirada suave

-venga amy, vamos los dos juntos- extendio su mano hacia mi, yo me limite a bajar la mirada y retroceder en direccion hacia shadow

-_toma ya!- _susurro rouge

-si...entiendo, anda ve con el- sonic se dio la vuelta y se disponia a marcharse, PERO CLARO QUE NO NO LE IBA A DAR EL GUSTO A ROUGE.

-sonic espera!- yo levante la cara y di unos pasos hacia el, cuando el volteo yo tome su mano

-ire contigo!- el sonrio

-vale, vamos alla!- dijo y me llevo hasta alla pero antes voltee, rouge estaba echa una furia y shadow, sin expresion alguna pero sabia que estaria pensando en algo como "sabia que lo escogerias a el"

-123 YA!- aviso el encargado y sonic quito el pie que detenia el salvavidas, el iba adelante y yo atras, la atraccion era oscura y sonic aprovecho que era larga para preguntarme lo que necesitaba saber

-por que me evitabas?- pregunto tranquilamente

-...-

-es que acaso me odias?- siguió

-...- yo aun no queria responder, pero me fije que entre los tubos habia ranuras como de 3 centimetros, el grosor exacto de los dedos.

-o simplemente ya no te gusto?-esta vez volteo, no podia evitarlo más, era necesario responderle, entonces rodee su cuerpo con mis manos y le abraze, le di el abrazo mas calido y amoroso que pude darle, pero estaba dispuesta a que ese seria el ultimo

-yo...no lo se- luego de decir esto meti rapidamente mis dedos en las ranuras de modo que yo quedase aferrada mientras sonic seguia sin mi.

-A-AMYYYY- grito dandose la vuelta y estirando el brazo, espere a que el llegase al final para soltarme y seguir yo sola

cuando baje sonic me miraba con una expresion de confusion y tristeza

-que paso alli dentroooo?- dijo blaze insunuando

-n-n-nada! nada! seguro que no paso nada de nada!- le grito rouge, ella queria verme a mi con shadow no con sonic

-rouge tiene razon- baje mi mirada alejandola de sonic, me coloque mi camiseta y agarre mi bolso

-no paso nada- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de irme

-amy no te vayas!- me grito silver pero no le respondi ya estaba lejos y no tenia sentido darle mas vueltas a la cosa, sonic sí seguia gustandome pero decidi ya no sucumbir al deseo de amarlo y disponerme a dejar de quererlo, creo...creo que asi podre vivir feliz.


	4. noche en el taller

**Antes de comenzar el capi. Quiero decirles a las personas que comentaron mi fanfic… GRACIASSSSS XD estaba esperando tanto algún comentario y justo cuando los vi estaba comiendo, jaja ¡realmente creo que me iba a dar un ataque! Deje de comer porque lo más seguro es que haría ese pollo papilla ¡Y SOBRE TODO GRACIAS GRI KIRYUU! ¡SEGUIRE TUS CONSEJOS! y también agradezco que te gustara Dana ¡y me esforzaré para que te siga gustando! Ahora si calmémonos (yo) un poco y vamos con el capitulo 4.**

Capitulo 4: noche en el taller.

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama esperando la llegada del crepúsculo, por alguna razón ese me pareció un día muy largo.

-(Dios mío, ¿y ahora qué hago? Es muy extraño para todos haberme ido repentinamente y sin nada que decir, sobre todo viniendo de mi. Lo más probable sea que llegue alguien y me pregunte que que me pasó)- pensé

-¿Amy? ¿Qué te paso?- decía cream abriendo lentamente la puerta ¿será que me estoy convirtiendo en adivina? Sinceramente tengo que ponerle cerradura a esa puerta.

-eh?- levante mi cabeza de la almohada y me incorporé al respaldar de la cama

-n-nada- esquive su rostro y su pregunta, no tenía ganas de responder, bueno no, es que no PODIA responder no sabía lo que quería yo en estos momentos como ya dije, no he dejado de amar a Sonic pero… por alguna razón el evitarlo no era por venganza ni mucho menos, de verdad quería alejarme de él y distanciarme un poco. En fin aunque realmente no imagino a Cream preguntándome eso porque su inocencia no se lo ha permitido, ella siempre pensó que a mí solo me agradaba Sonic.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?- estaba preparada para responder.

-ah por nada! Pensé que estabas enferma, Cheese y yo queríamos invitarte un helado!-Cream abrazo a su chao.

-. . . . .- moraleja: NUNCA supongas antes de tiempo, y sobre todo de Cream.

-¿entonces qué dices? ¿Vienes?- dijo a punto de irse, un helado no me sentaría mal, ¡vamos allá!

-¡por supuesto!- salté de la cama y la seguí. Nos dirigíamos hacia la heladería del centro comercial, lo supe por que cream adora el helado de yogurt, varias veces me dejó muy claro que ese era el mejor helado que existía, pero en mi opinión el de la panadería sabe mejor.

-¡este es el mejor helado que existe! ¿Verdad Cheese?- decía aquella conejita adorable a Cheese. Los tres estábamos sentados en las mesas de afuera, cerca de la cascada artificial de la tercera planta del centro comercial.

-¡Cheese Cheese! – el chao señalaba sin parar.

-¿qué pasa Cheese? Vas a derramar tu helado- dije sosteniendo su cucurucho mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia donde señalaba, eran Vector, Espio y Charmy que paseaban un rato por allí.

-¡amigooossss! ¡holaaaa!- saludo Cream levantándose de su asiento y parándose en la silla

-eh, chicos miren, es Amy y la pequeña Cream- les dijo Vector a sus compañeros con su típica voz ronca.

-¡hola!- se adelantó Charmy volando y se sentó en una de las sillas

-¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunte alegre de verlos, hace tiempo que no sabía de ellos.

-bueno veníamos para acá, a Charmy se le antojó un helado de yogurt- respondió Espio tomando una de las sillas de la mesa vacía de atrás y sentándose.

- ¡¿verdad que es el mejor helado que existe?- se inclinó Cream hacia Charmy con emoción.

-¡absoluta…oye!- Charmy acerco la cara hacia el helado de Cream.

-¿pasa algo?- respondió Cream haciéndose para atrás.

Charmy metió un dedo en el helado y lo levantó para que cream lo viera.

-había una abeja en tu helado…..TIA HONEY!- se alegró el pequeñajo moviendo sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo. En cambio la abejita no hizo nada, solo se fue volando.

-¡tía Honey! ¡¿Adónde vas?- Charmy levanto sus manos hacia la abejita ¡era una escena tan cómica! Le coloqué una mano en el hombro y lo devolví a su asiento con suavidad.

-oye, realmente no creo que esa sea tu tía Honey- le dije evitando reírme

- ¡claro que sí! ¡La tía Honey es negra con rayas amarillas!- sin comentarios XD

-Charmy, todas las abejas son así- le dijo Espio con frialdad.

-en fin ¿vas a pedir el helado?- le pregunto Vector levantándose a su asiento y yendo hacia la nevera con los sabores.

-¡siiiiiii!- Charmy voló hacia donde estaba vector.

Luego de que todos termináramos nuestros helados, nos despedimos y nos fuimos, ya era de noche. Yo debía de dejar a Cream en su casa porque tenía miedo de ir sola y para ello teníamos que pasar un bosque, que de noche daba escalofríos. De todos modos mi casa quedaba por el mismo rumbo solo que yo hacía un atajo distinto.

Cruaaaa Cruaaaa

-¿q-que fue eso?- preguntó Cream asustada.

-fue solo un cuervo, tranquila de seguro hay algún campo de maíz cerca- le abrasé y no precisamente por tranquilizarla a ella, también yo tenía miedo, había escuchado que por ahí merodeaban muchos espíritus y cosas de esas errantes.

-¡AMY!- algo me llamó y mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, de pronto sentí una respiración fría en mi nuca y voltee lentamente, mientras que invocaba mi piko piko. vi a Tails Doll flotando junto a mí y su rostro llegaba al nivel del mío.

-YAAAHHHHHH- le di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en el pecho. La vergüenza llegaba luego al ver a Tails colgado por el pie del árbol, creo que cayó en una trampa de osos.

-¡Tails!- exclamó cream sorprendida.

-A-amy…- tartamudeó, yo me dispuse a desamarrarlo.

-¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad!- al caer al suelo Tails solo se limpió y me sonrió.

-¡no importa! Te entiendo, me parezco mucho a Tails Doll, de seguro tu corazón la pasó peor que el mío jaja- rió frotándose el pecho.

-¿y qué hacías aquí, Tails? Preguntó Cream aliviada.

-Cheese Cheese- soltó el chao.

-es que cuando estaba en mi taller me di cuenta que faltaba una pieza. Que era la última que necesitaba el Tornado x, veras es que le estaba haciendo unas nuevas modificaciones. Con gusto se los enseñaría pero necesito encontrar primero la pieza, la perdí cuando venia por aquí- Tails se arrodilló y comenzó a quitar las hojas a ver si lo conseguía.

-yyyy ¿Cómo es la pieza?- me agaché junto a él.

-bueno es circular, con una especie de bombillo pequeño en uno de los extremos y con hueco en el centro- hacía unas señas con las manos para que nos hiciéramos una mejor idea de cómo es.

-¿es parecida a esta?- Cream le enseño aquel chisme raro que Tails buscaba tanto.

-es precisamente este, gracias- Tails se levanto del suelo y tomó la pieza.

-¡ahora si quieren pueden venir a ver el nuevo y mejorado Tornado x!- saltó de alegría. Casualmente ya habíamos llegado al final del bosque por lo que Cream podía seguir su camino a paso propio con Cheese.

-si quieres ve tu Amy, mi mami estará preocupada ¡nos vemos!- se despidió mientras corría hacia su hogar.

-adiooosss- nos despedimos Tails y yo mientras continuábamos caminando hacia el taller de tails, por cierto…

-Tails ¿Dónde está tu taller?- le pregunté. Desde que se mudó no he vuelto a su taller y estoy deseando verlo, Tails estaba muy emocionado por tener un taller nuevo y más grande, y a decir verdad el que tenía antes también (en mi opinión) era bastante espacioso, así que de seguro las modificaciones que le hizo al Tornado x son fantásticas y es que no se puede esperar menos de nuestro gran mecánico, Tails.

-está escondido, tu sabes como a Eggman le encantan las esmeraldas del caos, y para suerte mía, mi Tornado x ahora usa la energía de 3 esmeraldas. Así que tengo mi taller en lo que parece un acantilado común-

En ese instante llegamos al acantilado que decía tails pero las puertas no estaban en ningún lado, es de notar que ha escondido muy bien su taller puesto que ese ha sido muchas de las razones por las cuales Eggman ha podido conseguir muchas de las esmeraldas.

-ya claro, parece un acantilado común pero ¿Dónde están las puertas?- mire detalladamente algúno que otro fallo que pueda dejar al descubierto el taller, pero nada, no se puede notar absolutamente nada, más que un acantilado como cualquier otro.

-esa es la cuestión: no tiene puertas- su sonrisa denotaba seguridad y confianza, realmente sabe lo que hace.

-y entonces ¿cómo entramos?-

-precisamente el hecho de que no tenga puertas es una forma segura de no cualquiera pueda entrar, se necesita esto- levanto su pieza cual moneda.

-por eso es que tenía que encontrarlo como sea, ya lo había armado con un sensor, el que lo toque será capaz de atravesar el taller. Así que no podía sencillamente construirme otro tengo que andar con cuidado, si alguien llegase a encontrar esto tendría acceso total a mi taller y no puedo darme el lujo de perder alguno de mis inventos y mucho menos las esmeraldas del caos-

Sin que nadie se dé cuenta un loro con ojo mecánico escucha atentamente la conversación.

-¡Jo Jo Jo!- se ríe al otro lado del lugar este singular personaje quien todos sabemos quién es (y no, no es Santa).

Así que ambos pusimos las manos en el aparato y atravesamos fácilmente la barrera de piedra.

Dentro, en el taller se podían encontrar millones o más, de instrumentos raros, chismes, sabrá quién como o para que sirven, herramientas, una que otra maquinilla para incrementar el tiempo de vuelo además de escaleras que conducen hacia varios pisos con galerías tanto subterráneas como externas y, en el centro de todo, ¡el Tornado x! abarcando metros de altura y distancia.

-WOOOOW ¡Tails tu sí que sabes cómo acomodarte en poco tiempo! Y mira el Tornado x, ya ni lo reconozco ¿me podrías enseñar las modificaciones?- mis ojos brillaban como estrellas.

-¡con gusto!- Tails se montó en la cabina del piloto y yo me senté a su lado, delante de nosotros había una tabla con centenares de botones y palancas y en el centro un agujero de tamaño considerable.

-esta palanca- la movió hacia adelante –acciona las turbinas las cuales las arreglé de modo que se puedan girar y meter en un espacio en el fuselaje, y que además de eso no haga ruido- sonrió al decir esto.

-ahora ¿ves este botón?-señala un botón casi cerca del agujero, yo asiento – este botón está diseñado para crear una barrera de metal y acero inoxidable dejando un espacio para la toma de aire, con un protector especial para que no se le metan cosas dentro que la puedan dañar- yo asiento alegre dando a entender que entendí.

-estos dos botones hacen al Tornado x acuático, por si nos quedamos sin gasolina y tenemos mar debajo, o terrestre, con caballos de fuerza que ni te imaginas- dijo colocándome un dedo en la cabeza como queriendo decir agradablemente "mi pequeña ingenua".

- y este agujero en el centro está reservado para este amiguito- colocó el chisme que encontró Cream y con el que pudimos entrar. Y dentro del chisme coloco una esmeralda la cual brilló al toque de la mano de Tails.

-el Tornado x conserva la anterior capacidad para encontrar otras esmeraldas, pero esa habilidad provenía solo de esta joya, con este amplificador que construí tiene un mayor alcance de rastreo además si introduces aquí el nombre de la persona a quien deseas buscar te lleva directamente hasta ella- de un lado salió una especie de teclado como el de las computadoras.

-¡increíble! Tienes una mente brillante para tener 8 años- dije frotándole la cabeza haciéndole despeinar.

-¡y tiene muchas más cosas! pero me tardaría todo el mes diciéndotelas-

-jajaja- reímos ambos.

-aunque todavía hay cosas que debo reparar, ya que en la práctica tuve varios accidentes- dijo bajándose del avión.

-¿te puedo ayudar? No tengo nada más que hacer y apenas son las 6- dije emocionada

-pero mañana tienes trabajo ¿no se supone que tienes que dormirte temprano?-

-pero no hay problema si tengo sueño, yo espabilo rápido, además la señorita nos dio hasta el medio día de trabajo si venías a verle-

-¡entonces no hay problema! Yo te ayudo a librarte de la señorita si tú me ayudas con el Tornado-

-hecho- nos estrechamos de la mano

-oye, Tails- shadow venía con una llave en la mano…espera…¿SHADOW? ¿QUE COÑO HACE EL AQUÍ? -¿Cuál engranaje se puede girar con esta…¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?- se inclinó bruscamente señalándome.

- ¡TAILS!- le regañé por no decirme que ese imbécil estaba aquí, sabiendo lo mal que me llevo con él.

-¡ah Shadow! ¿Amy no te conté que el también vino a echar una mano?- sonreía como si no notara la mirada asesina que Shadow y yo estábamos lanzándole ya que él estaba en el medio.

-¿para qué quieres que ESTO te ayude en el Tornado x?- señalé al erizo negro cerca de alguna manera Shadow y yo terminamos juntos en todo.

-¡por supuesto! Dices eso porque te sientes inferior a alguien tan fuerte y hábil como yo- se burló mirándome hacía abajo.

-¡pse! tu solo eres hábil para matar ¡asesino!- me reí.

-matar es un don que solo los dioses como yo poseen- se defendió, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué se cree? Definitivamente ¿en que estaba pensando Tails al dejarlo ayudar?.

-¡cualquiera puede matar! ¿Quieres ver? Está bien si te ofreces para la demostración-

-¿hablas en serio? ¡Inténtalo siquiera!- nos quedamos callados y dejamos que nuestras miradas terminaran de discutir. Tails seguía en el medio de nosotros y para rellenar el silencio…

-se siente la tensión…- dijo el pequeño zorro naranja -en fin ¡esforcémonos en el Tornado x!- nos palmeó la espalda a ambos.

Luego de un rato Shadow y yo conseguimos soportarnos solo por Tails, sin embargo las peleas continuaban.

-¡esos dos cables no van juntos! Grrr ¡como se nota que eres mujer!- yo me encontraba debajo del Tornado sobre una patineta reparando una pequeña caja de fusibles (la cual activaba el sensor de la bajada automática del inodoro). Arrimé la patineta hacia afuera para poder "charlar civilizadamente" con él.

-¡eres un machista! Además de desvergonzado-

-¡¿y eso por qué?-

-estas desnudo-

-tengo zapatos ¿o no?- señaló lo que suele llamar "sus bebés".

-solo tener zapatos no es precisamente estar vestido, cariño- crucé mis brazos y le di la espalda.

-¿a quién le importa? ¿Y se puede saber que tiene que ver con lo que te dije primeramente?-

-nada, es que desde hace tiempo te lo quería decir- me di la vuelta y me reí en su cara.

-#suspiro# eres patética- se acostó en la patineta y comenzó a reparar los cables. Me enojé realmente con lo que dijo, aunque solemos tratarnos así, aquella palabra me recordó algo….aquel recuerdo que tenía guardado hace mucho en mi memoria, un recuerdo de lo "patética" y desgraciada que era, por ahora no me acuerdo muy bien sobre que era, pero sé que maltrata mi corazón y envenena mi mente cada vez que logro verlo.

No le contesté nada solo me alejé y me senté en una silla frente a la entrada del taller (Tails construyó un dispositivo para que la entrada fuera una pared de piedra para quien lo viera por fuera y transparente para quien se encuentre dentro, dejando ver la cascada de Green Hills.

-¿lo ves, rose? ¡Así se acomodan los cables!- Arrimó la patineta para verme.

-eh… ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto sin mucha importancia al ver mi cara triste y sin dirección.

-nada que deba importarte- dije para que se enojara y se fuera.

-¿es por haberte llamado patética? No sabía que fueras tan delicada- ironizó.

-vamos, dime- se agachó junto a mí para ver mis ojos.

-¿de verdad te importa?- le miré lentamente. Me impresionó que insistiera en que hablara sobre lo que me sucede.

-no es que importe realmente, eres mi compañera, tenemos que estar bien para poder trabajar juntos sin incomodar a nadie- sonrió, no muy feliz (como siempre).

-bueno, la verdad no sabría decirte que me pasa, porque no lo recuerdo- volví mi mirada hacia adelante.

-¿Qué cosa?-ambos conversábamos sin mirarnos, solo observando la cascada bañada en luz de luna y jugueteando con las ondas en el agua, disfrutando el relajante sonido del agua fluir.

-esa palabra "patética" me recuerda algo, no sé muy bien que es, pero recuerdo que alguien muy importante para mí me la dijo hace tiempo, probablemente tenga que ver con mi padre y mi abuelo- una gota de lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

-cierto, eres huérfana…- Shadow notó mis ojos acuosos y se colocó delante de mí, siendo contorneado por la luz, por alguna razón el verlo me hizo sentir paz, como si dijera "todo está bien, no llores".

-si te hace sentir mejor, sentí lo mismo cuando mataron a María, ella fue como una madre para mí, daría mi vida entera solo por volverla a ver al menos un segundo…..y oír su dulce voz- me miraba fijamente con sus ojos rubí, jamás me di cuenta, pero sus ojos resultan atractivos, como el rojo del iris brilla en la oscuridad es muy encantador.

-ella era muy importante para ti ¿cierto?-

-María fue la que me crió, me mostró el mundo y la belleza de la vida. Ella me enseño a no sentir miedo y a enfrentarme a mis temores, gracias a ella me he vuelto tan fuerte como lo soy ahora. Recuerdo que cuando estaba asustado o me sentía triste ella colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho y me acariciaba hasta que me dormía. Todavía, después de tantos años criogenizado, logro recordar su voz y el suave tacto de su regazo- las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Tantos sentimientos revueltos en su interior el los saca con su ira, esa debe ser su manera particular de expresarse, no sé si es por orgullo o simplemente respeto por el pasado el hecho es que nunca le dice a nadie que siente. me levanté de la silla y me senté en el suelo frente a él, crucé mis piernas y tomé su cabeza lentamente.

-_¿q-que haces?...-_ preguntó dejándose llevar. Coloqué su cabeza suavemente en mi pecho y le acaricié las púas.

-_estas triste, así que como ya no está María, quizá…-_ ambos cerramos los ojos y nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

_-lo necesitabas ¿cierto?-_ le susurré al oído acercando mi mejilla a la suya.

-_sí, gracias Rose-_ se quedó dormido y luego de observarlo en tanta calma me dormí yo también abrazándolo.

A la mañana siguiente…..

-qué bonita manera e dormiros- se rió el zorrito naranja con una taza de café en su mano.

-WUUUUAAAJJJJJ- ambos nos despertamos y nos alejamos de un brinco dándonos la espalda.

-se nota que tuvieron una noche interesante- continuaba Tails.

-¡N-NO CLARO QUE NO!- negamos los dos simultáneamente.

-jajaja tranquilos solo bromeaba, en la cocina hay café por si quieren- dijo señalando hacia atrás

-¡el café!- grite exaltada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta el café?- pregunta el idiota de Shadow como si no se acordase.

-¡the good coffe! Mira la hora ¡Llegaremos tarde!- le di a entender dando golpes con el dedo a mi reloj.

-Tails, ¿nos prestas el Tornado x?-le pregunté desesperada.

-¡claro! Sonrió.

-¡gracias! ven Shadow- ambos nos montamos en la cabina del piloto.

-¡pero yo piloto! Estas medio adormilada, además las mujeres son malísimas conductoras-

-cállate y dale de una vez- nos gritábamos como si lo que pasó anoche no hubiera sido más que un sueño.

-pero recuerden que el Tornado no está totalmente listo y las ruedas de aterrizaje no responden muy…¡oh! Se fueron, bueno espero que no tengan problemas- dijo Tails, dándole un sorbo a su café y dándose la vuelta.

-#gran bostezo#- no entiendo porque estoy más cansada que Shadow si nos dormimos a la misma hora.

-al menos tápate la boca ¿no?- se alejó asqueado.

-lo siento, es que tengo mucho sueñ….- caí rendida en las piernas de Shadow.

-eh…Amy…aléjate un poco- Shadow intentó despertar a Amy meneándole por el hombro.

-(mejor la dejo dormir un rato, debe de estar cansada)- pensó. Cuando ya estaban cerca de the good coffe Shadow presionó un botón, las ruedas de aterrizaje salieron y Shadow haló el mando hacia atrás.

-¿p-por qué no se detiene? ¡Maldita sea!- Shadow haló el mando lo más que puedo hasta que lo rompió. Con el ruido Amy se despertó.

-¿Por qué haces tanto rui…..YAAAHHHH- grité al ver el mando roto.

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?- Shadow colocó rápidamente su cuerpo sobre el mío protegiéndome del impacto. Nos terminamos estrellando en la vidriera de the good coffe y Todos los clientes huyeron asustados.

-¡AMY Y SHADOW!- gritó la señorita histérica. Me bajé del avión y me arrodillé a sus pies rogándole que no nos despidiera.

-¿su amigo el zorro va a venir?-

-¿Tails? Sí, señorita- dije con un hilo de esperanza.

-bueno creo que pueden hacer algo para que no los despida…- dijo con orgullo en su voz.

-haremos lo que sea- se acercó Shadow.


	5. por un momento soy feliz

**¡Qué genial! XD Cada vez más gente lee mi fanfic ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES GUSTE. Ahora lean este capi. Lo hice un poco especial, espero que les agrade ^^**

Capitulo 5: por un momento soy feliz.

-esto es culpa tuya- me regañó Amy barriendo los cristales de la vidriera rota.

-tú fuiste la que rogó que no nos despidieran, ahora cállate ¿no? Estoy haciendo una llamada- marqué el numero de Tails y esperé con la paciencia vacía.

-¿hola?-

-Tails, soy yo, Shadow- me recosté de la barra y me coloqué la mano en la barbilla ¡como ODIO hacer llamadas!

-¡eh Shadow! Que sorpresa que llames, ¿a que necesitas mi ayuda?- rió.

-sí, bueno, tuvimos un accidente con el Tornado…en fin ¿sabes reparar vidrieras?- dije apenado, no es propio de mí causar desastres, es más como de Amy meter la pata.

-jajaja ya me imagino que pasó. ¡Por supuesto que sé! En seguida voy para allá- colgó así que coloqué el teléfono inalámbrico en su cargador y me serví un café, me quede viendo como Amy barría.

-¿Qué miras?- se dio la vuelta y miró amenazante.

-en vez de tomar café deberías ponerte a trabajar ¡después de todo esto lo causaste tú!- me señaló precipitadamente.

-yo ya hice mi parte, así que ¡vamos! ¡Sigue tú!-

#poooo# ¿quieren saber qué pasó? Me lanzó un zapato.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA? ¡¿QUIERES PELEA?- golpee la mesa con la taza inclinándome hacia ella retándole.

-lo que quiero es que te pongas a trabajar en serio- me regaño señalando el techo derrumbado. Ni de coña iba a montarme allí.

Desgraciadamente la prepotencia de la vieja se presentó y termine montado en el techo reparando el gran agujero de la orilla.

-deberías agradecer que te salvé del choque, porque si por mí fuera te hubiera dejado como una mosca pegada en el vidrio y yo me iría con mi chaos control- me asomé desde el agujero para gritarle.

-¿y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Ehhhh?-

-. . . cállate y trabaja- subí mi cabeza y continué martillando.

-¡aquí el único que no trabaja eres tú!- gritó fuerte para le pudiese oír.

-¿QUIERES QUE TE PEGUE UN LADRILLAZO?- tomé uno de los ladrillos que tenía cerca para reparar el techo ¡y se lo iba a lanzar! De no ser porque Tails entró junto con Sonic.

-¡hola Amyyyy! ¡Hola Shadowwww!- saludó Tails con su repugnante alegría contagiosa.

-¡oye Shadow! ¡escuché sobre tu trastada! ¡buena jugada amigo! Jajajajaja- se burló el gilipollas de Sonic.

-cierra el pico, que no fue mi culpa ¿a qué has venido? Si fue a molestar ya te puedes ir yendo por esa puerta- continué mi trabajo y decidí no escuchar su tediosa voz.

-vine a ayudar a Amy ¿cierto?- sonrió tomándole del hombro, como era de esperarse ella se separa inmediatamente.

-sí- sonríe Amy como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿bueno en que quieres que te ayude?-

-necesitamos que alguien arregle el baño, las paredes han sido destruidas así que sería bueno que comenzaras por allí- le indicó Amy volteando las mesas caídas.

-¡a la orden!- había pasado más o menos 2 segundos cuando Sonic ya llevaba la mitad de las cuatro paredes montadas con ladrillo y mezcla cuando preguntó:

-¿debería dejar un espacio en la pared para la puerta?-

-todavía no hemos comprado la puerta y no sabemos las medidas, mejor continua como ibas- le responde Tails empastando con resina los contornos de la vidriera.

Al cabo de otros 2 segundos terminó de construir las cuatro paredes (desde dentro).

-¡ya terminé! ¿ a que me quedaron chulas?- gritó Sonic.

-eh…si, quedaron bien, ahora sal por el techo con las escaleras- le dije entrando por la puerta ya que terminé de reparar el agujero.

-. . . . . .- Sonic se quedó en silencio.

-no metiste escaleras ¿cierto?- confirmé.

- . . . . . no- en otras circunstancias o con otro tipo de persona esto hubiera sido gracioso.

-no importa yo te saco- le dijo Tails volando y tomándolo de la mano.

-¡uuummmpppffff! Sonic no puedo, pesas mucho- el zorro amarillo salió y nos pusimos a pensar cómo sacarlo de allí (en realidad solo pensaron ellos, yo hubiera preferido que se quedara atrapado )

-¿Qué tal si corro por la pared? Lo he hecho miles de veces- propuso Sonic.

-No puedes, no tienes espacio para tomar impul…..¡mmmm!- le tapé la boca a Amy, yo quería ver esto.

-¡dale Sonic! ¡Inténtalo!- le avisé

#pummm# aquel sonido seco corresponde a la estrellada de Sonic contra la pared.

-jajaja ¡eres un imbécil!- me reí, hay que aprovechar los buenos momentos.

-¡HIJO DE TU…..! ¡lo hiciste apropósito!- gritó enfadado

-¡y lo disfruté!-

#pooooommm# knuckles rompió lo pared de un puñetazo.

-¡knukles que alegría verte!- le abrazó Amy.

-no te vimos entrar ¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó Tails.

-pateando unos cuantos traseros en Mistic Ruins- presumió.

-gracias por sacarme knuckles, que bueno verte amigo- le saluda Sonic.

-igual. Y ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunta knuckles.

-aquí trabajamos este emo de aquí y yo- me señala Amy.

-¡deja de llamarme así que yo no te estaba molestando!- le grité, ¿es que acaso quiere que me tiña el pelo?

-¿a no? "si fuera por mi te hubiera dejado como una mosca pegada al vidrio"- me intentó imitar con una ridícula voz chillona.

-¿te crees muy ruda? ¡golpéame si te atreves!- le amenacé.

-ya ya, pueden dejar para otro momento las peleas de espo…..-Amy y yo le tapamos la boca rápidamente.

-NI TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO- le gritamos en tono. Knuckles se quitó fácilmente nuestras manos de la boca.

-en fin ¡estamos todo el equipo Hero unido! ¿No es genial?- les abrazó Sonic a knuckles y Tails de los hombros.

-sí, es fantástico, opino que lo celebremos todos en mi casa con una fiesta- se alegró Tails moviendo las colas.

-¿FIESTAS? ¡AQUÍ NADIE SE VA DE FIESTA HASTA QUE TODO ESTE IMPECABLE!- apareció la señorita.

-por favoooor- rogo Tails con su cara de zorrito y lograda su voz de 4 años. La vieja nos empujó a todos fuera de la tienda precipitadamente.

-DE FIESTA, DE FIESTA, VAYAN TODOS DE FIESTA, DISFRUTEN MUCHO QUE YO SOLA ME ENCARGO DE TODO- se alebrestó barriendo y montando las mesas.

-wow Tails ¿y ese talento tuyo? No me había enterado- se sorprendió Knuckles.

-te lo cuento todo en mi casa ahora todos vayan a cambiarse que yo los espero, tomen la dirección y a las 9:30 los espero allá ¿vale?- Tails nos dio la dirección de su casa en un papelito a todos y cada uno tomó su camino.

(Ahora de nuevo todo lo cuenta Amy)

-creo que este conjunto servirá- me dije para mí misma posando frente al espejo.

-Amy, mejor pide ayuda de una experta, ¡como yo!- me dijo rouge.

-YAAAAHHHH- voltee de un salto.

-NO TE CANSAS DE ESO ¿CIERTO?- le grité con el corazón a mil.

-jaja la verdad es que no y lo más gracioso es que de tantas veces que te asusto nunca lo prevees-

-en fin ¿te parece que este no sirve?- le señalo la ropa que llevo puesta.

-no u.u veamos que tienes por allí….- dijo registrando mi armario.

-pero ¿Por qué no? Si la tengo es porque me va- ella sigue registrando y dice algo que me saca de quicio.

-sí pero…es muy alegre, a sombritas seguro le matará esto- extrajo de mi armario una camisa holgada negra con violeta y unos shorts marrón oscuro.

-pero ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionada con que el y yo estemos juntos?-

-niña, yo veo el futuro ¡y los veo juntooooossss!- por un momento le creí lo de que vé el futuro, pero caí en que era una broma.

-grrrrr- le gruñí.

-bueno, velo de este modo, en la casa de Tails hay piscina, y esta ropa es ideal para cuando sales de ella, además tu misma lo dijiste "si lo tienes es porque te va"-

-bien bien, me la pondré- arrebaté el gancho del que colgaba la ropa y me cambie en el baño, luego nos dirigimos juntas hacia la casa de Tails.

-wooooowww ¿esta es la casa? Ni los ricos tiene algo así- dijo rouge sorprendida, ambas mirábamos hacia arriba (por lo grande que era la casa) aquella casa estaba cerca de la cascada que desde el taller se veía lejos.

-esa es la ventaja de ser Tails- le conteste.

-¡Rouge! ¡Amy! Qué bueno que llegaron- nos recibió Tails.

-¿donde están todos?- pregunté mirando de un lado a otro.

-en la piscina- señaló un cubo gigante en los jardines que hacía las veces de habitación. Cuando nos abrió la puerta dentro estaba la piscina con los baños en un pasillo de un lado y todos estaban disfrutando dentro.

-hola amyyy- me saludó Cream.

-¡hola Cream!-

-¡Amy! Has venido- se me acercó Sonic

-pensé….que como iba a venir yo…..no te ibas a presentar- dijo con cierto nerviosismo, creo que está consciente de que ahora no estoy de las ramitas con él y que ya no me voy a alegrar tanto de verlo, pero de cualquier manera aunque poco a poco estoy dejando de quererlo….todavía…..no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que lo veo o me habla.

-n-no importa, no te odio- le sonreí forzadamente.

_-¿entonces por qué te alejas de mi?-_ susurró Sonic acercándose melosamente y cogiendo mi brazo con suavidad. Rouge notó que me estaba petrificando y me agarró de la mano interrumpiendo a Sonic.

-¡venga Amy! ¡Vamos a cambiarnos para disfrutar de esa piscina tan buena!-

-s-si- me deje arrastrar hasta los baños.

-(todavía le pongo nerviosa, no ha cambiado mucho)- pensó Sonic y sonrió. Cuando salimos rouge, Cream, Blaze y yo nos pusimos a conversar mientras veíamos como los chicos hacia sus ridiculeces.

-a que puedo estar más tiempo debajo del agua- le retó Sonic a Shadow.

-ni siquiera soportas estar en el agua ¿Cómo piensas hacer tal apuesta?- le excusa Silver.

-ya he superado mi miedo, y puedo estar dentro del agua mucho tiempo- contesta Sonic decidido.

-bien como digas, 1 2 ¡3!- cuenta Tails y rápidamente ambos se meten debajo del agua.

Silver y Tails se quedaron en silencio y Silver dijo -yo apuesto por….-

#choof# salió Sonic del agua.

-Shadow- terminó Silver.

-ajaja no seas mentiroso ahora págame- le dice Tails con la mano extendida.

-jajaja verdad que son ridículos los chi….- decía rouge al ser interrumpida por Cream y Amy ya que amabas hicieron lo mismo y se metieron debajo del agua.

-hay que ver que son….- se lamentaba Blaze por la estupidez de su amiga.

_-oye tengo una idea- _le susurró rouge, en eso sale Cream del agua.

-_tú también, ven, tengo una idea muy divertida bsss bsbsbs bsss-_ les susurró rouge a las dos.

-¡vale!- confirmaron todas.

-¡oye Tails!- le gritó rouge.

-¿sí?-

-hace un rato dijiste que tenías comida hecha ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?-

-claro la comida esta deliciosa se los aseguro, hice langosta, unos pasapalos….- les mencionaba Tails mientras todos salían por la puerta.

-oye Silver, me da la impresión de que se nos queda alguien….- Sonic mira hacia atrás.

-…Y CHILI HOT DOG!- grita Blaze para llamar la atención de Sonic.

#fiuuummm# vuela Sonic corriendo hasta la cocina. La ultima en cerrar la puerta es rouge.

-jijiji- se ríe malévolamente antes de cerrarla.

#chofff# sale Amy del agua.

¿A donde se habrán ido todos? Ja, seguro que pasé tanto tiempo que se fueron, bueno ahora que estoy sola puedo nadar un rato.

Lalalaaaaa

#chooff# sale Shadow del agua.

-¡MIERDA!- grito del susto

-ja! Sonic te gan….. ¿Donde están todos?- me pregunta.

-se han ido, y que rico estaba la piscina sola, pero lamentablemente estabas tú-

-¡me voy!- salió de la piscina y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-¡y yo! No me voy aquedar aquí ya que me arruinaste la ilusión!- le seguí.

#paaaammm# Shadow golpeó enojado la puerta de metal

-¡yo se que estas enojado pero no hace falta que golpees la puerta así!-

-¡no es eso estúpida!-

-¡¿pero q…..- ya le iba a contestar.

-¡estamos encerrados!-

-¡¿QUE? GOLPEA LA PUERTA- saqué mi piko piko y me puse a golpear la puerta simultáneamente el le daba puñetazos. Al final ambos quedamos exhaustos, no le hicimos ni un rasguño.

-es imposible….- dije rendida.

-¡no es imposible! ¡Tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de aquí!- me dijo con una mirada decidida que me dejó impresionada, asentí y me puse a dar vueltas alrededor de la piscina pensando. De pronto vi un botón pegado a la pared.

-mira Shadow, quizá esto sirva de alguna manera- le señale, el vino hasta acá y presionó el botón, todas las luces se apagaron.

-era un interruptor de luz ¬¬ tonta-

-claro que no, mira eso- de pronto el techo dejó al cubierto un cristal transparente que iluminaba todo con la luz de las estrellas y se podía ver el inicio de la cascada.

-esto no sirve de nada, mejor lo apago- le detuve la mano sin dejar de ver el techo.

-es una vista muy bonita, quizá no nos sirva de nada pero lo más probable es que estemos toda la noche aquí , así que al menos disfrutemos esto-

-bien, como desees- me senté en el borde de la piscina con los pies dentro. me quede viendo el cielo y oyendo el dulce sonido del agua fluir de la cascada, pero ahora es mucho mejor que aquella vez porque puedo verlo con más claridad y el sonido es más fuerte.

Shadow se sentó al lado mío y se puso a ver las estrellas junto a mí, ambos nos acostamos en el suelo (aun con los pies metidos en el agua) contemplando las estrellas.

-¿a que están hermosas?- le dije. El me miró y volvió la mirada hacia arriba.

-sí- asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-hace tanto tiempo que no me quedaba en un lugar y veía las estrellas-en eso pasó una estrella fugaz.

-mira Shadow, una estrella fugaz ¡vamos pide un deseo!- coloqué mis manos juntas y cerré los ojos, el me observó un rato y luego hizo lo mismo.

-¿qué deseaste?- le pregunté abriendo los ojos.

-eh….- giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-vamos dime- me senté y lo mire a la cara, el aun seguía acostado.

-v-volver a ver….a…María- se ruborizó. Sonreí.

-realmente la quieres ¿no?-

-la extraño demasiado, no sabes lo mucho que he deseado volver a verla, a pesar de que tengo 65 años, su recuerdo todavía sigue vivo- se entristeció un poco.

-si lo sé, conozco el sentimiento perfectamente- le dije para que no estuviera triste.

-¿?- Shadow me miró sin entender.

-poco a poco estoy recordando, tiene que ver con la muerte de mi padre, todavía no logro recordar completamente pero la muerte de mi madre, también me dolió ¿sabes?- le digo volviéndome a acostar.

-¿Cómo fue?-

-bueno fue cuando tenía 5 años, un día me recogía de la escuela cuando se me cayó el bolso en el medio de la carretera, mi mamá me dijo que ella lo recogía, que era peligroso así que me dejó en la acera mientras ella iba a por él y un…..carro le….terminamos en el hospital yo estaba con mi padre esperando a ver que decían….pero cuando entramos….ella…..ya…. había- me coloqué las manos en la cara y comencé a llorar, Shadow se sentó y se colocó delante de mi yo estaba acostada. el me quitó las manos de la cara y me secó las lágrimas con los dedos.

(**Oigan, será mejor que lean esto escuchando la canción "take me away" de plain White ts)**

-no llores…- me miró de nuevo como ayer en el taller de Tails la luz lo contorneaba y sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad como una luz.

-¿eh? ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo al verme tan tranquila mirándole a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos me embelesaron tanto que no pude decir ni una palabra.

-¿tienes fiebre?- colocó su mano en mi frente, yo seguía acostada y el estaba justo frente a mí con sus brillantes y cautivadores ojos rojos.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya sosteniéndola y suavemente sin decir nada le puse la mano en el suelo y acerqué mi cabeza lentamente a la suya.

-¿q-que haces?- se alejó un poco pero se quedó donde estaba. Cerré mis ojos y me fui levantando poco a poco hasta alcanzar sus labios y…. sin ningún comentario por parte de ninguno le besé. El cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar estuvimos disfrutando el momento entre los dos. El beso me producía un cosquilleo en la nuca y el corazón me latía con fuerza.

No sé porque lo hice pero la verdad, me gustó. En ningún otro momento no lo hubiera hecho y la simple idea me produciría asco…. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, me pregunto si besar a Sonic se sentiría igual de bien, no lo sé, he estado esperando tanto tiempo por un beso de Sonic que no sabía que besar se iba a sentir tan agradable. No sé si es amor real, pero lo único que estaba pensando en ese instante era "me gustas…..Shadow the hedgehog".

La mano que tenía agarrada la sostuve en mi puño cariñosamente, ambos nos volvimos a acostar sin decir una palabras volví a cerrar mis ojos, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y me dormí junto a él.

-(A-Amy)- pensó, la observó dormir sobre él y colocó su mano en su cabello acariciándola hasta que se quedaron durmiendo abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente….

-jijiji vamos a ver qué están haciendo….- le dice rouge a Tails, Silver y Blaze.

-¿por qué hacemos esto?- preguntó Silver.

-¡shhhhh! Darling, silencio, quizá vemos algo interesante- le calló Blaze.

-no creo que haya sido buena idea encerrarlos, seguro pasaron hambre- le dice Tails a rouge, ella hizo caso omiso y entró silenciosamente cuando los ve en la posición tan romántica en la que se durmieron le entra un ataque de emoción y no puede evitar gritar.

-WWWWIIIIIIIII- grita con las manos apretadas haciendo que los dos despierten del susto, cuando vieron a rouge con una sonrisa e la cara se separaron inmediatamente y se dieron la espalda con la cara escondida y toda roja de la pena.

-¡que fantástico! ¡Por fin hacen algo!- continua Rouge, Tails se acerca graciosamente.

-_¿sabes? Ayer despertaron igual-_ le dice Tails con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¡Uuuuyyyyy tenían algo escondido y no me dijeron!- rouge hace que se apenen más.

-N-NO, CLARO QUE NO ¿PERO QUE DICES?- negamos ambos a tono.

-uy Amy, esto no le va a gustar a Sonic….- le reprocha Silver.

-¿Y QUE LE IMPORTA A EL?- Shadow se asombró de lo que dijo el mismo. Pero haciendo emocionar a Rouge.

-WOOOOWWW ¡se puso celoso! ¿lo viste?- le hala de la manga a Blaze toda enloquecida.

-jajajaja ¡valió la pena encerrarlos!- dice alegre Blaze.

-¡así que fueron ustedes!- me enojé, mucho.

-¡no cambies de tema!- canturreo Rouge ni un poco afectada por el acuso.

-¡dinos que hicieroooonnn!- me insistió. Shadow y yo nos ruborizamos pues recordamos lo que pasó, no se lo íbamos a decir, pero sentíamos tanta pena, como si se lo hubiésemos dicho ya.

-….uh….- me quedé en blanco, Shadow tomó mi brazo y corrimos fuera del lugar (pero a mi velocidad). Hasta que quedamos a solas.

-¿q-que pasa?- le pregunté.

-¡vete a tu casa!- le gritó.

(**Quiero recalcar que ese día era sábado**).

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás enojado por lo de ayer?- me entristecí.

-¡ayer no pasó nada! ¡Ahora vete! ¡Vamos!- me dolió la forma en la que me largó de allí, como si fuera un animal vagando.

-pero ¿y tú? Si vuelves te van a molestar-le grité alejándome.

-no voy a volver, yo también me voy- se alejó corriendo pero lo logré tomar de la mano y acercarlo hasta mí.

-quiero ir contigo- le rogué acercando mis ojos a los suyos y mirándolos fijamente. Los suyos brillaron igual y bajó la mirada.

-¿sabes? Siempre quise que Sonic me llevara corriendo como él- sonreí con la cara mirando al piso.

-#suspiro# vamos, sube- se arrodilló para que me pudiera montar en su espalda. Echó a correr tan rápido como pudo.

-WWOOOOWWW ¡esto es maravilloso!- me reí al ver pasar todo tan rápido que casi no se distinguía, se podía sentir el viento pesado y liviano a la vez, todo era fantástico.

-yo se que tu estas acostumbrado a esto pero para mí es una experiencia fabulosa- me acerqué a su rostro, creí ver una sonrisa….

-si eso te parece fantástico ¿qué tal esto?- Shadow dio unos saltos en las ramas de los árboles hasta quedar en la copa del más alto de todos. La vista era hermosa los pájaros volaban tan bellamente que parecía que surcaban los cielos con sus danzas, desde arriba se podía apreciar el viento moviendo uniformemente la grama y el pasto de los suelos.

-¡me encanta!- tomé su antebrazo, lo abrasé y me recosté en su hombro, el se ruborizó, ello me hizo sentir bien porque quiere decir que está feliz…..pero le da pena.

-¡y-ya es hora de irnos! ¡No te quedes embelesada como una tonta y vámonos!- se agachó para que me volviera a montar.

-¡hum!...nunca vas a cambiar…..- le digo sonriendo.

En unos pocos momentos ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-gracias por traerme en tu espalda….. Me gustó mucho- me despedí con un abrazo miré su cara ruborizada le sonreí y entré. Creo que sí es amor, porque me sigue atrayendo ese cosquilleo.

Cierro la puerta lentamente viendo como él se va caminando.

-(Shadow…)-

**lo sé es corto pero quería hacerlo un pelo romántico, si le gusta dejen reviews y si quieren pueden darme algunas ideas, ya saben para que el fanfic les guste más ^^**

**en fin ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	6. el plan de Eggman

**Awwww gracias amigos me da mucha alegría que les guste mi historia ^^ sigan con los reviews por favor que es lo que me da ánimos para seguir ADEMAS SI NO LO HACEN…..ELMO SABE DONDE VIVES 8} jaja ¡amenazas amenazas me encantan las amenazas! Bueno aquí va el capitulo 6 ¡enjoy! (quiere decir disfruta en ingles ¿verdad? Soy muy mala en ello).**

Capitulo 6:el plan de Eggman.

-aburriiiida….aburridiiiiisima….muy aburrida…aburriiiida….demasiado aburriiiiiida…-

-¡COÑO, YA SÉ QUE ESTAS ABURRIDA! ¿TE QUIERES CALLAR?- me gritó frustrado knuckles agitando las manos en dirección a la cabeza. Nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de espera del odontólogo esperando "pacientemente" nuestro turno. Lo sé, se preguntarán que hacemos knuckles y yo allí, bueno llevamos a Cream a su revisión del trimestre porque Vainilla tuvo que salir del país por unos días por cuestiones de trabajo así que nos dejó a cargo a su conejita, dice que knuckles y yo somos perfectos para el puesto, knuckles la protegería mientras que yo le daría cariño. En fin, casualmente este es el mes de su revisión y tuvimos que llevarla y ahora estamos aquí esperando que nos lla….

-¡Cream!- se asomó la asistente por la puerta llamándonos con la mano.

-(¡NO INTERRUMPAS MI NARRACIÓN!)- pensé viendo fijamente hacia la chica.

-¡suerte!- le sonreí para que no se preocupara. Le di un codazo en el estomago a knuckles para que le dijera algo también.

-UGGG- se llevó las manos al estómago y solo le sonrió a Cream porque no le salían las palabras. ¡Nadie es tan fuerte como Amy Rose! ^^

-gracias- nos sonrió antes de correr hacia dentro del consultorio.

-¡¿se puede saber porque me golpeaste?- me gritó, por suerte solo estábamos nosotros en la sala, ya que el jaleo que estaba armando molestaría a cualquiera.

-ella necesita tu apoyo también ¡no seas egoísta!- le contesté.

Luego demedia hora Cream salió con la cabeza aguantada por una venda que le sujetaba no se qué cosa a la muela.

-#snif# #sollozo#- Cream se aguantaba la mano en la barbilla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡me dijeron que ya no puedo comer caramelos en un mes!- se lamentaba, yo me levanté de la silla, me arrodillé hasta estar a su nivel y la abrasé y le besé la mejilla para consolarla.

-¡ay Cream! No llores, una caries no es tanto problema, basta con no comer caramelo en un mes- le dije dulcemente acariciándole las orejas mientras caminábamos de regreso a su casa.

-¡precisamente! No creo que pueda soportar un mes entero sin comer caramelos- siguió llorando.

-tranquila, nosotros nos encargaremos de que estés bien y te cures- le sonreí a la vez que le volví a golpear el estómago a knuckles.

-UGGG, eso….te cuidaremos- sonrió dolido, esta vez me aseguré de no golpearle tan fuerte para que pudiera hablar.

Ya en la casa de Cream knuckles estaba sentado en el sofá cerca de la cocina haciendo el tonto mientras que Cream y yo estábamos paradas en la cocina.

-bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es: ¡quitar todos los caramelos, dulces y demás chuches que te puedan hacer daño- le dije alegre con la mano el dedo extendido (el signo universal de explicación).

-sí- contestó Cream escondiendo su tristeza en una sonrisa tímida.

-veamos….- abrí los gabinetes y había 3 bolsas de chupetas, en la nevera encontré 7 envases de helado y en la alacena un paquete familiar de chocolates surtidos.

-wow Cream ¿tú te comes todo eso?- preguntó knuckles atónito mirando la mesa frente a él donde coloqué las bolsas y envases.

-no entiendo porque te sorprendes solo por esto, es solo la ración de la semana- ambos la miramos con los ojos redondos.

-jaja tranquilos, era broma, esto nos dura meses y meses a mi mamá, Cheese y yo- se rió vacilante.

-bueno, knuckles por favor cuida bien a Cream- le pedí cogiendo mi bolso y colocándomelo en el hombro.

-no no no no no espera ¿A dónde pretendes ir?- se levantó apresuradamente knukles del sofá.

-es que tengo que ir al taller de Tails por que quedamos en que le iba a ayudar a terminar de reparar el Tornado x-

-pero pero pero ¿no esperaras que me quede yo solo con Cream?-

-#snif# primero se va mamá y ahora Amy ¡nadie me quiere!- lloró Cream mientras que knuckles me la señalaba con una cara de "¿ves?".

-vendrá Rouge a cuidarla también, no estarás solo- le dije.

-¿vendrá….ROUGE?- tranquilamente cogió a Cream de la mano y salió por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté cerrando la puerta.

-contigo, al taller-

-pero ¿por….-

-ella es una fastidiosa, además yo también puedo ser útil-

-¿sabes que lo que vamos es a reparar, no a destruir?- me burlé de el.

-jaja muy graciosa- ironizó.

-y cuidado tu que rompes algo con ese ridículo martillo- cotraatacó.

-¡NO METAS A PIKO PIKO EN ESTO!-

-amiiigos…- soltó Cream.

-no nos convenzas que no vamos a estar en paz- le respondió knukles.

-no no, me refería que ya llegamos- Cream señaló el acantilado.

-¡Tails! ¡TAILS! Hum…. Bueno, creo que no está, ¡por suerte el me hizo una copia de del sensor!- les dije levantando el aparato alegremente.

De nuevo como aquella vez el loro de ojo mecánico escucha atentamente.

-jo jo jo ¡tengo que conseguir ese aparato!- señaló Eggman el monitor gigante donde se veía lo que grababa el loro.

-¿y para que quiere esa chatarra? Mi señor- le preguntó uno de sus robots esclavos.

-¡no es una chatarra, imbécil!- le golpeó Eggman en la cabeza.

-forma una parte muy importante de mi nuevo plan, si consigo entrar en el taller podría robar las esmeraldas y el Tornado, además si secuestro a esa chica, Amy Rose Sonic vendrá corriendo a mi trampa y se volverá mi esclavo JO JO JO JO #cof cof#-

-mi señor ya no debería reírse así, ya no está para eso- Eggman le volvió a golpear.

-¡¿pero qué dices? ¡Estoy en mis mejores años!- se colocó la mano izquierda en la cintura (que de seguro está en algún lado) y la derecha en su cabeza.

-así que no reproches y encuentra la ubicación de la casa de la chica ¡vamos!-

-¡voy amo! (este Eggman hace que me hierva el aceite)- pensó el robot irritado.

-dame la mano Cream, y tu también knuckles- le sonreí.

-¡no quiero!- me arrebató su mano.

-bueno si prefieres puedo llamar a Rouge para que te haga compañía aquí afuera….- me reí pícaramente. Me apretó la mano.

-bien, aquí estamos- les presenté el taller.

-WWOOOOWW ¡qué bonito!- brincó Cream de la alegría.

-así que por fin llegaste- se acercó Shadow bajando las escaleras tranquilamente con su taza de café en la mano.

-le prometí a Tails que le ayudaría, así que…..aquí estoy. ¿Qué tenemos que arreglar ahora?-

-la cabina del piloto, el compartimiento del motor, el alerón izquierdo, la hélice y todo eso se dañó en el coque ya que solo faltaba arreglar la salida del tren de aterrizaje- me explicó.

-¿tienen leche?- preguntó inocentemente Cream.

-eh….sí, en la cocina, por allá- señaló Shadow. Luego de que Cream se fuera hasta la cocina alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿eh? ¿Quién será?- me dispuse a pasar al otro lado de la puerta a ver quién era.

-sea quien sea, debe saber sobre el taller-comentó knuckles. Asomé la cabeza al otro lado.

-¡hola! ¡qué bueno que has venido! Ten- le pasé el sensor y con ello pudo entrar.

-¡MIERDA!- exclamó enojado knuckles al ver a Rouge entrando. Rouge al verlo sonrió y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

-knuckles, cariño ¿Cómo estás?- le coqueteó acariciando su barbilla.

-¡déjame en paz! ¡Aléjate!- se quitó las manos de Rouge de encima y se arrimó al otro lado del sofá.

-¿pero cómo quieres que me aleje de ti, knucky? ¿Qué tal un besito?- se acercó de nuevo a él.

-¡no me llames así y aléjate que no te voy a dar nada!- ella le halaba del cabello y le alejaba la cara con la mano.

-¡que te quites!- -¡knucky!- -¡que no me llames así!- -pero cariñooo- se gritaban al mismo tiempo como en los animes.

-¿bien por donde comenzamos?- dejé de prestarles atención y me puse a trabajar.

-deberías comenzar a reparar la salida del tren de aterrizaje, yo trabajaré en el motor que es más complicado-

-bien-

-¡AH!- Shadow se llevó el dedo a la boca.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté asustada. Shadow se sacó el dedo de la boca y me dejó ver que estaba sangrando, quizá metió la mano en unos de los lados metálicos que fueron destrozados en el choque.

-#suspiro# solo fue un corte- regresé con el botiquín y le coloqué suavemente una bandita en la cortada.

-¡ya está!- le sonreí, el se ruborizó, sabía que quería decir.

-jaja de nada- le dije. Rouge nos miraba divertida.

-¿a qué hacen una pareja hermosa?- le dijo a knuckles.

-¿de qué hablas?- le preguntó knuckles sin mucho interés.

-ay Darling, tú no te enteras de nada... ¡están enamorados! ¿Es que no lo ves?- Shadow y yo le escuchamos.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haría un tipo tan guay como yo con una amargada?- me señaló Shadow viéndome por sobre el hombro.

-¡¿a qué te refieres con eso?- le grité.

-a que yo soy guay y tú una amargada-

-bla bla bla bla bla- le insulté.

-¡te estás buscando una zurrada, niña!- me contestó.

-háblale a la mano- le puse la mano frente a la cara.

-¡déjense de teatro! No finjan que pelean y díganme: ¿Qué pasó ayer en la piscina?- Rouge se colocó los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la barbilla, dispuesta a escuchar.

Ahora que lo pienso, lo que dijo tiene cierta razón, nosotros…..inconscientemente peleamos por hacer teatro, nosotros no nos llevamos tan mal, ni nos queremos asesinar, a veces peleamos porque es divertido jamás por querernos hacer daño. De cierto modo se podría decir que nos respetamos y queremos. Peleas inofensivas por subir nuestro estatus de "jamás pareja".

-¡no te diremos nada!- le gritó Shadow.

-¡AJA!- señaló entusiasmada Rouge -¡admites que sí pasó algo!-

-yo no he admitido nada- cruzó los brazos y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado con indiferencia.

-jijiji ¡paso algo y no me lo quieren deciiiiiirrr…..!- canturreó Rouge.

-¡QUE NO PASÓ NADA TE DIGO!-

-jijiji se está poniendo rojoooo….- seguía Rouge.

-¡CALLATE!-

-jijijijiji está bravitooo…..-

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- Shadow se va enojado.

-ves Amy, como está de sensible por ti- me fastidia.

-te gusta molestar ¿no?- le contesto sin cabrearme como Shadow.

-¡bastante! ¿Verdad Knucky Kentucky?- le acaricia la barbilla a knuckles.

-¿Qué COÑO ESTAS DICIENDO? ¡NO ME LLAMES CON ESOS NOMBRES TAN RIDCULOS!- le alejó fastidiado.

-¡menudo fastidio que eres!- dijo mientras se iba hasta la cocina.

-¿Cream que tanto tardas en la coci…..?- se quedó en blanco al ver a Cream con una bandeja de galletas a medio comer.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Se supone que no debes comer dulces en un mes!- le gritó quitándole la bandeja mientras que ella no la soltaba.

-les dije que no podría soportar un mes entero sin comer dulces, lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad, sé que es por mi propio bien….- knuckles se compadeció de ella (solo un poco, knuckles es knuckles).

-ya, tranquila está bien- le consoló acariciándole el pelo.

-gracias, knucky- le abrazó.

-¡ahora a todos le han dado por llamarme así!-

Luego de terminar de trabajar en el Tornado me fui a casa.

-¿eh? Creí haber dejado la luz encendida- cuando la prendí Eggman se encontraba sentado en mi cama con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡¿q-que haces tú aquí?- le pregunté asustada.

-eso, mi querida, niña no te concierne. ¡Robot 78hb!- se levantó y llamó a un robot que me arrebató el bolso.

-¡eso es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo!- le grité.

-aquí está, amo- le robot le entregó mi bolso, al ver que metió la mano dentro buscando algo, me enojé y arremetí contra él.

-¡sujétenla!- gritó y otro robot más grande y visualmente más fuerte me sujetó.

-como lo pensé, aquí está- levantó el sensor girándolo y contemplándolo.

-esto era lo que buscaba, muchas gracias- se burló de mí. –Que patética te ves- "patética" empezaba a recordar…PERO NO ES MOMENTO DE ESO, ¡SE ROBARÁN EL SENSOR Y NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO! Usé toda mi fuerza para liberarme y cuando lo conseguí Eggman levantó rápidamente una especie de spray y me lo roció y caí en un profundo sueño.

Abrí mis ojos, no sabía con certeza si me encontraba en una habitación porque estaba flotando, todo a mí alrededor se sentía como agua, pero podía respirar.

-¿d-donde estoy?- miré a los lados y a lo lejos vi algo brillando. Nadé hasta allá y me fijé que era una estrella, la toqué y se abrió un portal, lo atravesé y me encontré en la habitación de mi padre dentro de la casa donde vivía antes de quedar huérfana. Había una niña con el pelo rosado y un anciano sentados en torno a una cama donde yacía un señor enfermo.

-hija mía, me siento muy mal, ¿podrías por favor ir a la farmacia a buscar un medicamento contra el resfriado?- le dijo el señor en la cama.

-(esa niña….¿soy yo?)- intenté hablar pero de algún modo estaba muda y solo pude recorrer a la voz mis pensamientos.

Acompañé a la niña hasta la farmacia intenté hacer alguna señal para que me hiciera caso o me viera, pero parece que para ella yo no existía allí.

Cuando llegamos la niña se paró frente a un mueble y cogió el medicamento indicado por su padre.

#pum# la niña chocó contra una señora y se les cayeron las cajas que eran idénticas pero mientras que una contenía remedio la otra contenía una sustancia de origen dudoso.

-lo siento, señorita- la niña recogió el remedio de la mujer y el suyo.

-¡dámelo! Gracias a dios no se rompió- le arrebató el remedio y se fue indignada.

-aquí está papi- el padre y el abuelo se encontraban todavía en la habitación. La niña le dio el remedio al abuelo quien ni siquiera miró la etiqueta de reojo.

Luego de esperar junto a la niña en la sala el abuelo salió de la habitación.

-abuelito ¿Cómo esta…..YAAAHHH- el abuelo cogió a la niña del cuello y la lanzó al piso.

-¿pero….- la niña estaba asustada y se pegó a la pared.

-¡¿Qué compraste? ¡¿Ves esto?- le lanzó el envase a la niña -¡ES VENENO! Querías matar a tu padre ¡¿cierto?-

-¡¿está muerto?- preguntó la niña asustadísima.

-¡por supuesto! ¡Tú lo mataste!- el abuelo cogió a la niña del cuello, la cacheteo y la volvió a lanzar al suelo.

Miré aterrada la escena como el abuelo lastimaba a su nieta hasta que sangraba.

-eres :::::_patética_:::::- dijo el abuelo antes de irse y dejar a la niña desmayada y desangrándose.

-(así que ese es el recuerdo, la señora con la que tropecé tenía pensado matar a su esposo para irse con su amante, que era un farmacéutico el mismo que le vendió el veneno para eliminar a su esposo, nuestras cajas se mezclaron y nos llevamos la incorrecta. Así que…yo maté a mi padre)-

De pronto desperté y me encontraba en una celda con barrotes de acero inoxidable, Eggman estaba sentado en su monitor gigante.

-¡suéltame!- le grité tomando los barrotes entre mis manos.

-jo jo jo, esa celda tiene una trampa, si intentas doblar los barrotes….mi rostro será lo único que verás-

-¡no ganaras!-

-mi querida niña, se podría decir que ya gané- me miró perversamente.

-¿a-a que te refieres?-

-ya veras….-


	7. capitulo extra: preguntas de los fans

**HOLA DE NUEVO, este es un capitulo extra que cree por que todavía to tenía una idea para el capitulo 7, siempre me hecho estas preguntas sobre los personajes de Sonic sí que me pareció una gran idea, disfruten y dejen reviews.**

Capitulo extra: preguntas de los fans.

Había una cortina roja y asientos enfrente donde los fans esperaban ansiosos que el evento comenzara. Se encendió un reflector que iluminó a Shadow y Amy parados juntos, eran los presentadores.

-Bienvenidos a ¡la sesión oficial de preguntas de Sega!- saludó Amy.

#aplausos emocionados de los fans#

-¿ustedes son pareja?- preguntó una chica Shadamy.

- . . . . . . Temo decirte que aún no comenzamos, abstente a hacernos preguntas ridículas- dijo Shadow intentando calmar la furia que le provocó aquella pregunta.

-eeehhhh…..en fin, la sesión está patrocinada por Sega así que no se presentaron fancharacters. Estaremos complacidos de responder todas esas dudas que hayáis tenido sobre nosotros, la sesión durará 1 hora y habrá como máximo 3 preguntas por fan así que sin más que añadir ¡disfruten de nuestro aporte para ustedes!- Amy y Shadow corrieron la cortina dejando ver una mesa larga donde estaban sentados todos los personajes.

#aplausos#

-bien ¿Quién es el primero?- preguntó Shadow. Muchos fans levantaron la mano y Shadow señaló una chica en la tercera fila.

-¡tú! Haz tu pregunta-

-tengo una pregunta para Eggman, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con destruir a Sonic?-

-porque es un estorbo grandísimo, si me lo quito de encima podré dominar al mundo con total libertad-

-aja, ya veo ¿y qué piensas hacer cuando el mundo sea tuyo?-

-la logística de tu pregunta no puede ser respondida por motivos de duda y copyright por lo cual cuando la información que deseas sea añadida contáctate con nosotros para obtenerla- (traducción: no estoy seguro, cuando sepa te lo digo).

-mi pregunta está dirigida a Knuckles ¿Por qué tienes legos en tus zapatos?-

(**Para quienes no sepan lego es una marca de bloques de armar para niños con edades entre 3 y 8 años**)

-¡¿Cómo que legos?-

-sí, esas cosas grises en tus zapatos son legos-

-¡ME HAS CABREADO! NO TE VOY A RESPONDER-

-bueno bueno no te enchinches, ahora responde a esto ¿para qué proteges la esmeralda maestra?-

-pues para que Rouge no se la robe ¡duh!-

-n-no, no me refería a…..-

-hablando de Rouge déjame preguntarte ¿estás consciente de que tu nombre es colorete en inglés?- le interrumpe otra fan.

-¡oh claro! Y me va de maravilla-

-sí pero….tu no usas colorete-

-independientemente de las mujeres que se llamen Rouge no precisamente tienen que usar colorete, tú no te la pasas enferma de la barriga ¿cierto?- (la fan se llama Dolores)

-Sonic, ¿Por qué le tienes miedo al agua?-

-bueno ya se me pasó la fobia, pero si quieres te cuento la historia:_ era un día caluroso de verano cuando tenía 3 años_…..-

-oh no ¡Sonic está por contar la historia!- le señaló Cream.

-¡la historia nooo todo menos eso!- gritó Silver.

-debemos callarlo…..- dice Rouge.

-….para siempre- continuó Eggman.

-no exageres- ¬¬

-en fin, _mi mente inocente solo pensaba en refrescarse y la piscina de la vecina me producía un antojo que solo yendo hasta allá podía saciar…..-_continuo Sonic.

-¡a él!- gritó Tails y todos se abalanzaron sobre él.

-por cuestiones técnicas la sesión de preguntas se cancelará durante un rato y en 5 minutos se reanudará, por favor esperen pacientemente- les notificó Shadow.

Se reanudó la sesión.

-hemos vuelto, pregunten con total libertad- avisó Amy. Sonic estaba todo rasguñado y con un ojo morado.

-¡Shadow!- preguntó una fan.

-¿sí…Em.…la rubia de atrás?-

-en wikipedia dice que eres considerado el personaje más sexy de la serie de Sonic the hedgehog por el mechón blanco que tienes en tu pecho ¿Qué opinas de esto?-

-esto…no sé qué decir, nunca me había fijado en ese aspecto, Silver también tiene uno ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él?-

-es que en él no resalta tanto ya que es todo blanco, en ti se ve más atractivo-

-¡eh! ¡Que yo también soy sexy!- gritó Silver.

-oye, yo tengo una pregunta para ti-

-¿sí? _Jeje ya verás Shadow…-_

-¿usas máscara?- (el maquillaje negro de ojos)

-¿eh?...por supuesto que no-

-sabes yo también me lo estaba preguntando hace tiempo- comenta Blaze.

-¿puedo comprobarlo?- le pregunta Tails.

-¡¿Qué dicen? Yo no uso esas cosas- todos se lanzaron hacia él.

-venga, nos estas mintiendo- -¡QUE NO! ENTIENDAN DE UNA VEZ!- -pero si es verdad lo que dices no tendrás problemas en que lo verifiquemos- -¡PERO SI NO MIENTO! ¡EN SERIO!- gritaban todos al mismo tiempo hasta que Tails le pasó el dedo por la pestaña y su guante quedó negro.

-jajajaja ¡lo sabía!- se rió Rouge –¡Silver usa máscara, Silver usa máscara!- cantaba.

-que decepción, Silver- dijo Knuckles.

-lo perdimos- se lamentó Sonic.

-pero amigos, compréndanme, es que un día lo probé y como me quedaba tan bien lo seguí usando hasta que la costumbre me ganó ¡y para completar me lo dejaste disparejo, Tails! ¡Tendré que arreglármelo otra vez! Volveré en unos instantes- se levantó y se fue al baño.

-no nos hacemos responsables por la decepción de las fans de Silver- agregó Amy.

-yo tengo una pregunta para Tails ¿Por qué teniendo dos colas para volar creas aviones?-

-bueno, tengo varias razones, 1: porque me canso, 2: el Tornado pertenecía a Sonic, un día lo encontré lo reparé de ahí conocí a Sonic y nació mi amor por los aviones-

-es decir, se lo robaste- confirmó el fan.

-no, el me lo prestó y siempre que lo necesita se lo doy-

-pero ¿Por qué siempre lo tienes tú?-

-como te acabo de decir, él me lo prestó- Tails comenzaba a desesperarse.

-pero entonces te lo regaló porque si no ¿no lo debería tener él?-

-COÑO NOOOOO, ¡ME HARTASTE Y YA NO PUEDES HACER NI UNA PREGUNTA MÁS! ¡ SE TE ACABARON LAS OPORTUNIDADES! GRRRRR #desesperación#- Tails se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se la frotó con frustración.

-tranquilo Tails, cálmate- Knuckles le puso la mano en el hombro.

-sí, lo siento- se tranquilizó.

-entonces…¿se lo robaste?- continuó el fan.

-AAAHHHHHHH LO VOY A MATAAAAARRR- todos lo aguantaron.

-¡no Tails! Relájate- le calmó Cream, el se seguía meneando para zafarse de sus amigos. Amy y Shadow corrieron la cortina.

-lamentamos de nuevo y esperamos que disculpen las molestias _¿ya terminaron?_- Amy asomó la cabeza dentro de la cortina.

-_todo listo-_ volvieron a abrir la cortina.

-por la seguridad de nuestros queridos fans Tails fue amarrado a la silla ¡continúen por favor!- dijo alegremente Amy.

-¡mmmmm!- Tails tenía tapada la boca.

-mi pregunta es para Blaze-

-¿si?- sonrió.

-eres la única chica que tiene una versión súper cuando obtiene todas las esmeraldas del sol ¿a qué se debe esto?-

-bueno si te refieres a que puedo alcanzar una súper forma como la de los chicos lamento decirte que te has equivocado. Al alcanzar las esmeraldas del sol me transformo en Burning Blaze en la que mis poderes de pirokinesis se amplifican y mi pelo se vuelve rosa a diferencia de los chicos que se vuelven dorados, además tienes que considerar que vengo de una dimensión paralela a Miobius-

-estás mintiendo ¿eres travesti?-

-. . .- Blaze quedó muda.

-siguiente pregunta- contesto Silver defendiéndola.

-Cream responde esto por favor-

-¡será un placer!-

-todos sabemos lo amable y adorable que eres….-

-¡muchas gracias!-

-incluso te disculpas antes de atacar ¿Por qué lo haces?-

Bueno verás, Dios dice que debemos amar a los enemigos porque son nuestros hermanos también, yo opino que todos deberíamos querernos porque nadie es mejor ni peor que nadie, a veces es triste pero muchas almas se van por el camino de la maldad y tengo que verme obligada a la tarea de lastimarlos por mucho que no quiera, así que por eso me disculpo-

-AWWWWWW- se enternecen los fans.

-además, no es bonito cargar con la consciencia de haber matado, mutilado y/o haberle sacado los intestinos y demás entrañas a alguien que pudo haberle ido mejor y para mala suerte yo poseo mucha fuerza, aparte de que te ensucias con la sangre…..ji ji- dice inocentemente.

-DIAAGGG ¡CREAM!- dicen todos los personajes -¡QUE ASCO!-

-jijiji es la verdad-

-¡Amy!- llamó una fan.

-¡dispara!-

-¿Cómo invocas tu piko piko?-

-bueno, en mi mente digo rápidamente el conjuro con el que lo invoco y luego se abre un pequeño portal del que sale mi martillo-

-¿y cuál es ese conjuro?-

-"piko piko hammer, fuiste otorgado a mí desde las llamas del inframundo envuelto en una alma fuerte e indestructible, estás a mi total disposición, fuiste creado para servirme a mí tu ama, te alimentarás de la sangre que se derrame sobre ti y que descanse en ti el demonio de la ira y odio, te invoco"-

-qué lindo…..gracias por responder-

-yo tengo una duda para Big the cat-

-¡soy yo!- se señala el gato.

-¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Froggy?-

-¡Froggy es mi amigooo!-

-eso ya lo sabemos pero el siempre se queja de que lo persigues y no lo dejas en paz-

-¡Froggy me quiere!-

-¡eso no es verdad!- salta Froggy en la mesa.

-¡FROGGY!- le abraza Big.

-¡suéltame! ¡Estoy cansado de ti! no me dejas solo ni en el baño, ya me harté de que me persigas siempre, además ¿ves lo flaco que estoy? Eso es porque siempre me das de comer peces ¡yo soy una rana! Yo como moscas no peces-

-¡te quiero Froggy!- sonrió.

-esto también me cansa de ti, eres un retrasado mental, te hablo y tu solo piensas en estupideces "te quiero Froggy" "juguemos Froggy" "¿A dónde vas Froggy?" ESTOY HARTO DE TI ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡HARTO! #suspiro# me largo de aquí- la rana se fue saltando.

-¡Froggy!- Big fue tras él tumbando la mesa y algunas sillas.

-¡NO ME SIGASSSS!- gritó histérica la rana.

-…- todos quedaron en silencio con los muebles en el piso.

-levántalo fake- le ordenó Shadow a Sonic.

-¡¿y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?-

-por qué no has hecho nada en todo el día-

-¡pero tú eres el presentador!-

-hazlo ahora- le colocó un arma en la cabeza.

-¡bueno bueno! Aisss- solo se tardó unos segundos en terminar de ordenar.

-ya ¿estás feliz?-

-bastante, bueno amigos ya terminamos la sesión en la sala tenemos bocaditos de pescado y arroz- todos los presentes se estaban levantando cuando la chica Shadamy le dijo.

-al final no respondieron mi pregunta ¿ustedes son pareja?-

-acabo de decir: HEMOS TERMINADO LA SESION- recalcó Shadow enojado.

-vamooos, respondeleeee ¿o acaso esconden algo?- empezó Rouge.

-tú no eres una fan, no puedes preguntar- le ignoró.

-pero tú mismo dijiste "hemos terminado la sesión" así que tengo total libertad para preguntar-

-pues no te vamos a responder-

-hum….esconden algo…..lo sé-

**espero que hayan disfrutado estoy pensando en hacer otro capitulo como este, si quieren hacerle alguna pregunta propia a los personajes envienme un inbox o dejen reviews.**


	8. rata equivocada

**HOLA A TODOOOSS, perdonen por haberme Bueno quería deci tardado es que estaba "ocupada". otra cosa estoy pensando en hacer una secuela de esta historia a mi me parece una buena idea ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Dejen reviews plis.**

Capitulo 7: rata equivocada.

-#gime# _no te saldrás con la tuya…..vendrán…..a buscarme_…..- estaba arrodillada con la cabeza colgando de las manos que se aguantaban en los barrotes, llevaba 3 días sin comer y no me atrevía a dormir por miedo a lo que Eggman pudiera hacer conmigo.

-claro que vendrán a buscarte, pero por ahora parece que a nadie le has importado- me responde el hombre huevo reparando una máquina que parecía una cápsula.

-¿_q-que piensas….hacer….con eso?-_ con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba pude levantar mi mano para señalar el misterioso aparato.

-deja de hacer preguntas, pronto sabrás para que es, y de la peor manera posible- me miró burlándose. De pronto una de las paredes del escondite de Eggman explotó.

-¡ah soni….! ¡TU NO ERES SONIC!- gritó Eggman, pude levantar mi cabeza y ver que era Shadow que con una granada pudo destruir la puerta, tenía un arma en la otra mano.

-_¡S-Shadow!-_ me alegré de verlo, yo no quería que fuese Sonic el que me salvara, ver que Shadow pensó en mí y notó mi ausencia fue como un regalo para mi corazón.

-¡Amy!- su rostro rudo cambió a una expresión de preocupación, corrió hasta mi jaula y se arrodilló.

-¡mira en qué estado te encuentras!- levantó una mano hasta mi barbilla.

-_gra-gracias….por….ve….nir-_ no pude resistir la falta de hambre y sueño sumado con la alegría que sentía en ese instante me desmayé.

-¿Amy? ¡AMY!- Shadow estaba muy preocupado.

#clap# #clap# #clap# aplausos fríos por parte de Eggman.

-qué bonita escena ¡de veras! Yo esperaba que Sonic viniera, pero creo que tú me servirás-

-¡¿eh? SUELTALA- le gritó apuntándole con el arma.

-¡por supuesto! Como desees- Eggman apretó un botón haciendo que la puerta de la jaula de la que estaba recostada Amy se abriera dejándola caer en el suelo metálico. Haciéndola despertar.

-_¿eh?...-_ al ver a Shadow frente a mí sonreí y le abrasé con toda mi alma.

-_s-sácame de aquí… por favor-_

-sí- Shadow volvió a apuntarle con el arma a Eggman. El presionó un botón que activó un imán gigante que le arrebató el arma a Shadow.

-llévenselo- de donde no se sabe, salieron unos robots y agarraron a Shadow.

-¡CHAOS …..!- intentó desaparecer.

-¡de eso nada!- le advirtió Eggman, los robots que lo sostenían le quitaron la esmeralda y lo metieron en la cápsula, de ellas salieron unos tentáculos que se pegaron al cuerpo de Shadow.

-¡¿Q-QUE HACES CONMIGO?- golpeó el vidrio.

-bueno ya que terminarás muerto, creo que podré decírtelo…- mientras un liquido gris empezaba a salir de la cápsula y a ahogar a Shadow Eggman procedía a hablar.

Yo no quería oír cómo pensaba matarlo y apoderarse de su ser, no iba a soportar el hecho de que Shadow muriera, mi alma no estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa realidad así que me levanté.

-¡_n-no…..t_e saldrás CON LA TUYA EGGMAN!- poco a poco recuperaba mis fuerzas.

-¡mejor quédate dónde estás!- me señaló a Shadow.

-ya está muerto- no me iba a dejar engañar tan fácilmente, no estaba muerto si no dormido.

-¡es mentira! O lo sueltas ahora…..- con las manos en la espalda invocaba mi piko piko.

-¡¿O QUE?- me gritó amenazante. Apreté bien fuerte el martillo entre mis manos y golpee a los robots que pensaban detenerme y luego de terminar con todos ellos me acerqué lentamente a Eggman con una mirada asesina queriendo decir "o te puedes enfrentas a mí" mi ira salía de mis límites, tenía pensado en matarle de una vez por todas, hacerle pagar por todos los problemas que nos causó.

Asustado cayó en el suelo y yo me paré frente a él esperando que dijera algo.

-su-él-ta-lo-

-¡¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes a mí?-

-¡CALLATE! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESCUCHAR TU VOZ! AAAHHHHH- con el lado filoso de mi piko piko le di un golpe crítico en el pecho dejándolo desmayado y desangrándose.

-pse, ahora no eres más que un huevo roto, una rata despreciable.- me burlé aun a sabiendas de que no me estaba escuchando. Caminé hasta la cápsula y rompí el vidrio con un golpe. Shadow calló en el suelo cubierto de ese líquido repugnante y los tentáculos se despegaron.

-Shadow, despierta- lo menee y con lentitud abrió los ojos.

-¡Shadow! ¡Estás bien!- le abrasé y le besé la mejilla.

-gracias por sacarme de allí, pero ¿y él? ¿No lo mataste cierto?- señaló a Eggman mientras se ponía de pié.

-jaja no tranquilo, tiene millones de robots que vendrán a atenderlo-

-me siento un poco débil, vámonos de aquí- se estaba cayendo así que coloqué su brazo en mi hombro y lo llevé arrastrando hasta mi casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté apenas llegamos.

-no lo sé, me siento extraño- se sentó en una silla y se recostó del espaldar.

-vamos, creo que una buena ducha te hará sentir mejor, además estás todo cubierto de ese asqueroso líquido- le entregué una toalla. El tranquilamente la cogió y caminó hasta el baño yo veía la televisión, un documental sobre erizos.

-¡vaya! Vamos a ver que dicen sobre nosotros-

- En España viven dos especies, el erizo europeo y el erizo moruno, pero en cautividad es muy frecuente el erizo orejudo. Los erizos no han cambiado mucho durante los últimos 15 millones de años. Como muchos de los primeros mamíferos han adoptado una vida nocturna basada en la alimentación insectívora.-

-DIAGGGG ¿ES QUE LOS HUMANOS ESTÁN LOCOS? ¡Insectos! No claro, como ellos son los animales más desarrollados del mundo animal creen saber lo que comemos, UN DIA DE ESTOS LOS ERIZOS NOS VAMOS A REBELAR Y LE VAMOS A DAR UNA BUENA PATADA EN EL CULO A ESOS MONOS SIN PELO JAJAJAJA-

-necesitas dejar de ver esas cosas, se te están metiendo en el cerebro- Shadow tomó el control y apagó el televisor. Tenía una toalla que le tapaba de la cintura para abajo (modo típico de ponerse las toallas los hombres).

-sí jeje, me dejé llevar ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-todavía me siento un poco mal…-

-¿te duele la cabeza?-

-en parte-

-bueno iré a la farmacia, quédate aquí y come algo si quieres, tengo sándwiches en la nevera-

-gracias-

-no me agradezcas es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me rescataste- cerré la puerta tras de mí y fui a la farmacia mas cercana por una aspirina y cuando volví Shadow cambió intencionalmente el canal de caricaturas que estaba viendo por Biography.

-¿sabes? Te vi- le dije.

-ejemmm, ¿ver qué?- dijo colocándose la mano en el cuello.

-estabas viendo Tom y Jerry-

-psee solo estaba cambiando de canales al azar-

-jajaja ya que, sé que no vas a ceder, tomate esto- le di una pastilla y un vaso de agua- se lo tomó y se levantó.

-gracias por la pastilla, en fin nos vemos mañana en el trabajo-

-espera, no puedes irte así- le aguanté del brazo esperando que no se fuera.

-¿eh?-

-estás cansado y te acabas de tomar esa pastilla, no te hará efecto si no hasta dentro de una horas, perdóname pero me temo que tendrás que dormir aquí-

-eh…..está bien-

-perfecto tu recuéstate un rato en mi cama mientras yo busco el colchón inflable- cuando volví tenía mi cara estaba un poco nerviosa de lo que pudiera decir.

-em Shadow jeje te parecerá graciosa pero….acabo de recordar que….vendí mi colchón-

-¡¿Qué? Dormiré en el suelo- se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el piso.

-pero Shadow, si te duermes en el suelo en la mañana tendrás dolores de espalda-

-no me importa, no dormiré contigo-

-#suspiro# como desees, buenas noches-

-lo mismo digo- recostó la cabeza de la alfombra que forraba el piso y cerró los ojos, luego de más o menos 2 horas durmiendo me levanté por un vaso de agua y cuando volví me quedé viendo como Shadow tenía una pesadilla.

-_Shadow…..Shadow-_ abrió los ojos lentamente y me vió arrodillada junto a él.

-_¿Qué quieres?-_

_-en el suelo no vas a dormir bien, vamos sube a mi cama-_

_-ni loco-_

_-Shadow….- _le coloqué una mano en la mejilla para que me viera.

_-estoy preocupada por ti, en serio no habrá problema si solo duermes conmigo- _me hizo caso y se acomodó a mi lado, era una cama individual por lo que aunque estábamos demasiado pegados podíamos dormir bien.

-_¿estás cómodo?-_

_-sí-_ volteó, ambos teníamos los rostros cerca y podíamos vernos a los ojos.

_-me alegro….._- tomé su brazo y me dormí abrazado a él.

-…._eres una buena chica, Amy Rose…- _Shadow también me abrazó y ambos dormimos muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente...

-seguro que Amy se alegrará si la llevo al trabajo- Sonic abrió la puerta junto con Rouge.

-¿y por que tuve que venir yo?- preguntó fastidiada Rouge y a la vez enojada de que sea Sonic el que le haga ese gesto tan bonito a Amy.

-porque si estás tú no se alejará de mí…-Sonic se quedó de piedra al ver a Amy y Shadow en la misma cama.

-¡AMY!- gritó enojado haciéndolos despertar.

-¡Sonic!- dije sorprendida y con la cara roja.

-WWWUUUUUUU ¡ME ENCANTA ESTO! ¡BIEN HECHO AMY!- se emocionó Rouge ¿Por qué siempre que dormimos juntos alguien se las arregla para encontrarnos?

-¡¿Qué haces con ESTE ahí? ¡¿no me digas que….-

-¡NO! NO ES LO QUE CREEN, SHADOW SE SENTÍA MAL ASÍ QUE…..- intenté explicar.

-dormimos juntos ¿algún problema?- se levantó Shadow.

-uuuuyyy que emocionante, como la defiende- se alebrestaba Rouge.

-ya, entiendo, adiós Amy- se fue Sonic hecho una furia.

Todos nos quedamos callados un rato.

-WUUUUUU díganme tortolitos ¿Qué hicieron anocheeee?- le fastidió Rouge.

-vamos Rouge no supongas antes de tiempo, Shadow se sentía mal y tenía que quedarse a dormir, no tenía un colchó así que….-

-ya veo, hummm que mal, tan bien que se veía, pero ¿quien asegura que no estas mintiendoooo? WUUUUJUUUU ¡hicieron algo anoche! ¡Hicieron algo anoche!- canturrejeaba.

-ya veo, hummm que mal, tan bien que se veía, pero ¿quien asegura que no estas mintiendoooo? WUUUUJUUUU ¡hicieron algo anoche! ¡Hicieron algo anoche!- canturrejeaba.

-¡cállate de una maldita vez!- le contestó Shadow mientras se colocaba los zapatos.-vamos, Amy- me tomó del brazo y corrimos hasta el café. (a la velocidad de Shadow).

-s-sí- le contesté inconforme con como quedaron las cosas con Sonic.

Luego de que Amy y Shadow se fueron Rouge cerró la puerta y dijo para sí misma:

-el amor es tan bonito- dijo con las manos en las mejillas y sonriendo.

-¡aquí estamos!- le dije a la señorita mientras corría hasta el biombo a cambiarme.

-llegan a tiempo ¡los felicito! Sigan así y quizá no termine por despedirlos- nos congratuló la señorita mientras Shadow cambiaba el cartel en la puerta de modo que dijera "abierto".

#tlin# la campanita de la puerta sonó y un par de chicos entraron.

-¿Qué desean?- les dije luego de salir pitando del biombo y tomar la libreta con el bolígrafo.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas, preciosa?- uno de ellos fijó su mirada hacia mis pechos mientras me hablaba melosamente.

-eh…señor, perdone mi falta de cortesía, pero mis ojos están aquí- me señalé el rostro para que dejara de mirarme de esa manera tan insinuante.

-por supuesto, unos preciosos ojos- me acercó hacia él tocando con sus dedos mis labios.

-¿no quieres acompañarnos a algún lugar después de esto, cariño?- me preguntó acercándoseme también el otro chico. No pude hacer ni decir nada por miedo, me quedé paralizada.

Shadow llegó y me alejó de ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo? Nadie te llamó-se levantó desafiante uno de los chicos.

Shadow me empujó detrás de él.

-tendré que pedirles que se marchen- les pidió Shadow calmadamente.

-eres un tipo despreciable ¿sabes?- el otro chico tomó a Shadow por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.

-(ay no, va a haber pelea, Dios mío, va a haber pelea)- pensé nerviosa.

-suéltame y márchate de aquí- les amenazó Shadow.

-te crees muy rudo ¿no?- el chico que lo tenía levantado le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla. Shadow inmediatamente se levantó del piso y le dobló el brazo dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo, luego el otro chico pensaba ir hasta Shadow.

-¡te acercas y le rompo el brazo!- le miró presionando más el brazo del chico en el suelo.

-AHHHH- gritó de dolor. –¡No te acerques por favor!- le rogó adolorido en el suelo.

-¿se largarán de aquí?- les dijo por última vez.

-¡sí! ¡Nos iremos!- le dijo asustado.

-me basta con eso, ¡no vuelvan!- Shadow soltó al chico que huyó junto con su compañero.

-gracias por defenderme- le dije muy agradecida por haberse preocupado de esa manera por mí.

-no te pongas tierna y tráeme un café- me ordenó Shadow, el tiene esa personalidad, para evitar pensar en esas cosas se hace el frío y a continuación me trata mal, yo terminé aceptando que él es él y solo le hice caso.

-¡sí!- sonreí yendo hasta la máquina de café.

Cuando voltee la señorita estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados.

-s-señorita, lamento mucho que….- intenté que no se enojara.

-no te expliques, entiendo perfectamente, vi lo que esos dos chicos hicieron, tipos así no merecen estar en mi café- nos sonrió.

-gracias señorita, gracias por entender- le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡AHORA DEJEN DE VAGAR Y A TRABAJAR!- nos gritó como siempre.

Ya era de mediodía y nuestro horario había acabado.

-Adiós Shadow, nos vemos mañana- me despedí.

-¿te llevo a tu casa?- se ofreció ruboroso y con la mano en el cuello.

-no gracias, tengo que ir a otro lugar primero- cerré la puerta tras de mí. El lugar al que tenía que ir era la casa de Sonic, tenía que disculparme por lo que vio en la mañana y explicarle lo sucedido.

#toc# #toc# llamé a su puerta y abrió al ver mi rostro su expresión alegre y despreocupada se tornó como si me detestara.

-pasa- me dijo fríamente. Yo pasé con timidez.

-quería disculparme por lo que viste, no era lo que tú crees, estaba enfermo así que tenía que quedarse y como no tenía donde dormir…bueno espero que me disculpes hasta te traje un chili hot dog…..- Sonic tiró el hot dog y me tomó por las muñecas.

-¡S-sonic! ¿Pero qué…..?- me tiró en su cama, se montó sobre mí y me colocó la mano en el cabello acariciándome.

-_Sonic_…- dije asustada.

-_Amy…..yo-_ acercó su rostro al mío con una distancia muy corta.

-_Sonic ¿Qué haces?-_ pregunté aun aguantada de las muñecas.

-_Amy Rose, tienes unos ojos preciosos-_ decía mientras me miraba fijamente y luego me besaba.

Yo no entiendo porque hace todo esto, por años estuvo huyendo de mí e ignorándome y luego….esto, no me gusto para nada su beso se sintió tan frío a pesar de que sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo en ese instante. No pienso si quiera que estuviese celoso de Shadow aunque fuera así, es que jamás lo vi celoso por mí, ese sentimiento hacia mí lo desconocía.

Cuando separó sus labios de los míos me miró saciado. Él notó que yo no lo veía a él, giró el rostro hacia donde miraba yo y era Shadow, parado en la puerta, mirándonos con la furia apaciguada.

-¡Shadow!- exclamé. Él vino hasta nosotros y empujó a Sonic de encima de mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le gritó Sonic.

-ella es mía- le contestó mientras me tomaba del brazo. Mis ojos brillaron cuando pronunció esas palabras, me sentí tan feliz de que realmente fuera capaz de decir algo tan significativo como eso. Sonic tenía en su rostro una expresión de rabia/celos/duda. Shadow me montó en su espalda y corrió lejos de allí, llegamos hasta la copa del árbol donde quedamos la otra vez.

-…- entre nosotros había silencio, el me miró y yo voltee mi rostro sonriéndole, agradeciéndole con la mirada haber dicho eso.

-hm- giró sus ojos hacia otro lado con indiferencia.

-fue….muy bonito que dijeras eso-

-agradece que te salvé de esa- yo sonreí y le tomé del brazo recostándome en su hombro.

-gracias, viejito- le bromee.

-¡¿Cómo que viejito?-

-venga, ¿65 años? Eres un anciano- me reí.

-¡tengo el cuerpo de 15!- se enojó.

-jajaja eres maravilloso- me reí dulcemente haciéndole sonrojar, luego le besé la mejilla.

-….- no tenía el valor de decir nada, me cogió de la cintura acercándome hacia su costado mientras veíamos el paisaje.

El loro robótico veía la escena.

-¿la va a volver a capturar, mi señor?- le dijo uno de sus robots a Eggman.

-no, tengo un plan mejor y creo que puedo aprovechar ese sentimiento- señaló malévolamente la pareja en la pantalla gigante.

-¿y qué es lo que planea, Amo?-

-veras…..-

**espero que os hay gustado y quedaran con la intriga (muajajaja) en fin dejen reviews, chauuu ^.^**


	9. un dia de lluvia, una busqueda

**Holaaaa, de nuevo con otro capi. Esta vez lo veremos todo con el ojo de Sonic ¡disfruteeeen! Y pongan review por ya saben **_Elmo sabe dónde vives._** Jajaja en fin aquí está.**

Capitulo 8: un día de lluvia, una búsqueda

Estaba sentado en el lugar donde Shadow me empujó cuando me encontró con Amy. Me costaba asimilar que sucedió, es más no puedo ni encontrarle una respuesta a todo lo que ha estado pasando en estos días, es decir un día Amy era la de siempre: alegre, simpática y lista para cooperar conmigo, pero….al otro….ya ni quería saber nada de mí. Sé que es muy cruel de mi parte enamorarme solo por celos. Debería dejarla…..no lo sé, ella hizo mucho por enamorarme, yo podría hacer lo mismo.

Me levanté y me sacudí el polvo, salí de mi apartamento y corrí por las calles tratando de olvidar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, jamás quise a Amy de esa forma ¿por qué tenía que gustarme ahora? Me detuve en un prado y levanté la mirada a la copa del árbol más grande, donde estaban Amy y Shadow tomados de la mano acurrucados.

-gggrr- giré mi cabeza y continué corriendo, Amy es una chica tan linda, es muy divertida y alegre, la clase de chica que me gusta ¡¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta? ¿Tal vez Shadow me lo hizo ver? ¡Dejen de atormentarme! ¡No lo soporto más!

Continué corriendo y logré ver a Silver sentado en una mesa junto con Knuckles, me dirigí hasta allá y me senté junto con ellos.

-Hola Sonic- me saluda Silver con su alegría de siempre.

-Hola mascarita- me burle tratando de despejar mi mente y pensar en otra cosa.

-¡te dije que no fue mi culpa! ¡Fue la costumbre!-

-relájate Silver, solo bromea- le calmó Knuckles, se gira a verme.

-y ¿a qué has venido?- me preguntó tranquilamente.

-puess…a nada realmente, los encontré aquí así que quise…no sé, estar con ustedes un rato- les dije nervioso de que no se me saliera nada.

-ya veo, bueno nosotros comíamos algo antes de ir a la casa de Tails ¿quieres venir?- se levantó de la silla junto con Silver.

-por supuesto ¡espero que tenga por ahí chili hot dog!-

-lo más probable es que sí…- me respondió Silver.

-¿entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos allá!- los agarré de las manos y corrimos hasta la casa de Tails.

-pero Sonic, ¡no hemos pagado!- exclamó Silver.

-hala, no te preocupes tanto por eso que la vida no es solo dinero WUJUUU- grité al acelerar. Cuando llegamos Tails está regando sus plantas.

-Hola Tails- le saludé relajado.

-hola amigos que bueno que llegaron ¡y para sorpresa trajeron a Sonic!-

-más bien ÉL nos trajo a nosotros- dijo Silver.

-¿tienen hambre? Tengo comida preparada en la cocina, vayan si quieren-

-vamos chicos, a comer- nos dijo Knuckles.

-¡ok!- dije pero algo me sostuvo el brazo y no me dejó ir -¿eh?...-

-Sonic, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo que siento que te preocupa- Tails tenía la cara seria

-¿Qué dices? Yo no me preocupo de nada- sonreí. Tails frunció el ceño, se sentó en el peldaño y me invitó a sentarme también.

-vamos Sonic a todos nos preocupa algo- yo….me doy cuenta que todos mis amigos me describirían despreocupado, relajado y una persona que nunca tiene problemas, alguien que siempre sabe qué hacer, eso es porque jamás le cuento a la gente mis dudas e inseguridades y me ven como un ídolo, yo tengo mis problemas como todo el mundo y no soy perfecto. Lo hago inconscientemente, no por exigir respeto si no para no preocupar a nadie, quiero aprender a valerme solo, que no sea yo quien le pida ayuda a la gente si no que ellos me pidan ayuda a mí. Parece que Tails ya lo notó.

Puse mi cara seria y estaba dispuesto a escuchar que quería decirme, aunque ya tenía más o menos una idea…

-es por Amy ¿cierto?- confirmó, yo solo asentí.

-mira, te entiendo, pero no está bien enamorarse de alguien por celos, ella te quiso por tanto tiempo y tu solo la ignoraste. No quiero hacerte sentir mal pero ella se dio cuenta de que persiguiéndote no llegaría a ninguna parte y al abrir los ojos notó que quien la quería de verdad era Shadow- me hablaba Tails mientras veía su hermoso jardín, muy bien cuidado.

-pero, siento que la amo, siento que quiero estar con ella por siempre y por el resto de nuestras vidas, quizá los celos no me hicieron ver que tenía una chica maravillosa delante, quizá hubiera sido otra cosa….- me llevé la mano a la cabeza, tanto pensar en el tema comenzaba a darme migraña.

-¿y entonces qué crees que haya sido?- me miró.

-no lo sé….-

-hagamos una promesa-

-está bien pero…-

-pero esta promesa no la harás conmigo, sino contigo-

-y ¿qué clase de promesa?-

-si descubres que es lo que causó que te enamoraras de Amy podrás intentar gustarle, pero si no lo logras y aceptas que fueron celos tendrás que olvidarla-

-pero ¿Qué tendría de malo que fueran celos?-

-Sonic intenta pensar como ella, la única forma en que podrías gustarle es tener celos no porque te guste de verdad, le dolería y no creo que quiera ser algo más que una amiga tuya-

-ya veo….bueno tendré que cumplir el promesa- sonreí cansado y sin nada más que objetar.

-así me gusta, bueno dejando de lado el tema ¡adivina que tengo en la nevera!- se levantó alegre.

-¡CHILI HOT DOOOOOGGGSSSS!- dije corriendo hasta la cocina.

-(jajaja este Sonic jamás cambia)- pensó Tails.

-TAILSSS- le llamó Amy.

**(Ahora todo lo narra Amy)**

-¡Hola Amy!- me saludó –que raro que vengas por tu cuenta ¿necesitas algo?-

-sí, verás quería ayudarte a terminar de reparar el Tornado pero como no estabas en el taller vine a buscarte-

-lo lamento Amy, no podré ir, aquí esta Silver, Knuckles y Sonic, no los puedo dejar solos en mi casa- cuando oí Sonic bajé la mirada recordando lo que sucedió.

-…..sabes, me gustaría hablarte de algo- me dice Tails seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Emmm….bueno….Sonic…..últimamente….-Tails no sabía por dónde comenzar –siente que…tú le gustas-

-sí, eso creo, precisamente eso me enoja mucho, cuando ve que estoy con Shadow se pone celoso ¡y ahí decide que le gusto!-

-tranquila, yo también opino eso, pero él dice que quizá no sea celos por lo que comenzaste a gustarle. No sé que sea entonces pero veo que está teniendo fuertes sentimientos hacia ti- suspiré.

-¿pero que puedo hacer yo ahora? Ya no me gusta, lo superé- dije cansada sin saber qué hacer.

-opino….que deberías dejarlo hacer lo que quiera-

-¡no me parece justo! Cuando él quiere que me aleje de él le hago caso y cuando él quiere estar conmigo ¿también le hago caso? No está bien, no depende de él- me levanté furiosa y caminé hasta la cocina donde estaba Sonic solo.

-¡no, Amy!- me intentó detener Tails – (parece….que solo puedo dejar que las cosas pasen como debería, ellos tienen que arreglar sus problemas solos, mejor no me meto más)- pensó Tails dándoles la espalda tranquilamente.

-¡A-amy!- exclamó Sonic al ver que me acerco a él.

-¡¿Qué sientes por mí?- le grité enojada.

-eh…- no sabía que responder.

-¡¿Qué sientes tú por mí realmente?- le presioné.

-Amy….tu….-

-¡¿te gusto?-

-b-bueno es….. Algo más profundo que eso…..-

-Sonic, entiende que las cosas no siempre pueden pasar como tú lo desees, ya no me gustas ¿Qué harás entonces?-

-yo….no puedo evitar que mi corazón deje de latir nuevamente por ti….yo…simplemente….no puedo evitarlo- se sentó en el suelo.

-Así me sentía yo cada vez que te llamaba y corrías….cuando te cansabas de mí y me gritabas "largo" ¿entiendes lo duro que era amarte aunque tú no lo sintieras?- me arrodillé junto a él.

-¡pero ahora te amo!-

-Sonic pero yo no, tú estás enamorado de mí por celos….-

-¡es mentira! Sé que hay otra razón por la que me enamoré de ti, no se cual es pero te juro…..te juro que la hallaré…..y te amaré por siempre- me sonrió tímidamente.

-Sonic yo…no sé qué decir….tú también me gustas….pero ya no siento la misma chispa de amor que sentía antes, la hallé en otra persona-

-Shadow- confirmó decadente.

-sí aunque me cueste admitirlo…pero realmente es una persona maravillosa y amorosa en el fondo, no importa si no lo demuestra ¡yo sé que él es una buena persona!- dejé de hablar de Shadow al ver que le estaba doliendo a Sonic.

-vamos, levántate, vayamos con los demás- le sonreí y caminé hasta el comedor-

-(Amy….eres la chica que me gusta… y no lo podrás evitar…)- pensó Sonic mientras la veía caminando detrás de ella. Sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Amy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Silver.

-venía a buscar a Tails para ir al taller, pero me dijo que no puede dejarlos solos aquí, _posiblemente porque crea que le pueden robar algo_- susurré con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡no digas eso!- exclamó Silver.

-jijiji- me reí, Silver es un "blanco" fácil para las bromas.

-¡no te rías! ¡Mírala eh!- me señaló mirando a Knuckles.

-eres tan fastidiable, Silver- se burló Tails entrando a la sala.

-jejeje- se rió Sonic.

-por cierto se me antojaba un chili hot dog pero veo que alguien ya se los devoró- Tails miró fijamente a Sonic.

-jeje bueno ya sabes cómo soy….-

-ya veo, nadie se interpone entre tú y tus chili hot dogs- cerró la conversación.

-Knuckles, no tenemos ninguna razón importante de estar aquí ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Así Amy se podrá llevar a Tails al taller- le comenta Silver.

-me da igual, vámonos- respondió el equidna levantándose de la silla.

-Adiooosss- se despidió Silver.

-adios, vamos Tails-

A mitad de camino hacia el taller.

-#jadeo# #jadeo# Amy…no puedo más…..necesito un descanso- decía con la lengua afuera.

-menudo flojo eres, mira que yo no estoy cansada-

-¡eso es porque estas montada en mi espalda! ¡Bájate! ¡Mis colas no resisten tanto!-

-bien, bien, aisss que yo no peso tanto- me bajé al descender.

-no es el hecho de que peses sino que llevo 116 kilómetros cargándote-

-bueno ya no te lamentes tanto que ya llegamos- me acerqué a la puerta de piedra.

-¿puedes abrirla tú? No tengo energías para nada-

-¡claro!- tomé la mano de Tails y sostuve el aparato cuando entramos Shadow estaba sentado en el sofá tomando una taza de café.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunté sorprendida, no esperaba verlo ahí.

-si te refieres al sofá estaba descansando luego de terminar de repara el Tornado-

-¿te refieres a que ya no hay más nada que reparar?- pregunté asustada por la cara de muerte que me tenía Tails.

-aparte de la cafetera, no- respondió.

-je - je - je bueno Tails, al menos repararemos la cafetera- dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-ggrrshhh yo lo hago…- rebuznó el zorro entre dientes mientras arrastraba los pies hasta la cocina.

**En la escuela de Cream**

-oye niña, ya es tarde ¿por qué no te vas?- le preguntó el conserje.

Cream estaba parada en la entrada de la escuela con el bolso en la espalda y esperando.

-no, ya vendrán por mí- dijo Cream con un hilo de esperanza en la voz.

-bueno parece que tendrán que apresurarse, está empezando a llover- al decir esto último el conserje se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-(ellos….vendrán a buscarme…estoy segura)- pensó Cream con unas leves lágrimas en los ojos.

**En el taller**

-oye no tenía que cuidar de Cream- Shadow se recostó del respaldar tras colocar la taza vacía en la mesita de enfrente.

**cream**

-#snif#- Cream se sacudía las lágrimas.

-(n-nadie vendrá por mí….a nadie le importo)-

**Amy**

-claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-es que tienes mucho tiempo libre ¿Dónde está ella?-

-en la escuela-

-aja yyy ¿a qué hora termina eso?- me colocó el reloj en la cara que marcaba las 7:35

-pues a las seis y me…..AHHHH ¡YA ES TARDE! AY NO NO NO NO YA ES TARDE no debo tener pánico AHHHHHH-

-tranquila…- me intentó calmar.

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILA QUEDA MUY LEJOS Y ES TARDE?- salí desesperadamente la lluvia me empapó, ahora con lluvia me preocupaba más.

-yo te llevo sube- me subí a la espalda de Shadow y nos dirigimos hasta allá.

**Cream**

-#snif#- Cream apretó las azas de su bolso entre sus pequeñas manos y emprende camino aun sin tener paraguas y sin poder ver muy bien ya que la lluvia empeoró.

**Amy**

-¡apúrate!- le apreté el mechón.

-ARRGG ¡cálmate! Mis jets no funcionan muy bien en la lluvia, y suéltame ¿sí? me haces daño-

-lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa-

Cuando llegamos me bajé rápidamente de la espalda de Shadow y corrí hasta la entrada donde solo estaba el conserje limpiando con un estropajo la lluvia que entraba.

-señor ¿Dónde está Cream?- le dije muy preocupada.

-¿una conejita amarilla como de 6 años?-

-¡sí sí! ¿La ha visto?-

-bueno dijo que ya vendrían por ella pero luego de un rato se fue-

-¡¿sola? Ay no esto es malo… ¡Shadow¡ ¡tenemos que encontrarla!- el asintió y nos dirigimos a cualquier lugar donde pudo ir.

**Chauuuu espero que el próximo episodio sea más largo y que no me tarde tanto jiji bueno espero que les haya gustado y si quieren pueden darme ideas para futuros capítulos.**


	10. Cream, celos y fiesta

**Holiiiisss de nuevo estoy con ustedes con otro capi este lo hice un pelo más largo que el 8 y 7 buen provechoooo. (sé que no están comiendo soy un poquito loka jajajajajajajajaja) en fin lean LEAN!**

Capitulo 9: Cream, celos y fiesta.

-¡CREAM¡ ¡CREAM!- caminábamos por las calles vacías y lluviosas pero no había rastro de Cream, en los callejones, prados incluso en las estaciones de tren no sabíamos nada de ella.

-¿y si tal vez se fue a casa?- preguntó Shadow.

-quizá…..vamos allá- corrimos hasta el bosque, recordé que ella le daba miedo estar allí y ahora con lluvia y el cielo nublado seguro que estaría aterrorizada.

-¡CREAMM!- llamé desesperadamente.

-#_snif#..._- me detuve y levanté mi brazo frente a Shadow para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-¡shhh!-le callé.

-#_snif#...-_ el eco del bosque dejaba oír un pequeño llanto.

-¿escuchas eso? ¡Es Cream!- le agarré del brazo y corrimos hasta el lugar donde venía el llanto. Cuando llegamos encontramos a Cream llena de barro, sin un zapato y con la rodilla sangrando.

-¡Cream!- le abrasé ella me apartó de un empujón.

-_déjame, te olvidaste de mí…..-_ no quería mirarme.

-no, claro que no, estaba ocupada- intenté explicarle.

-_ya veo…hay cosas más importante que cuidar de una niña pequeña #snif#-_

-no Cream, por supuesto que no, no hay nada más importante que tú ahora- le abrasé esta vez no se aparto.

-_pero….-_

-Cream yo te quiero mucho….discúlpame si te hice sentir mal…solo….perdóname- ella me devolvió el abrazo y volvió a sonreír como siempre.

-así me gusta, ahora volvamos a casa ¿sí?- ella asintió.

-#atchu#-

-¡oh! parece que estás resfriada, Shadow por favor llévala a su casa yo los alcanzo luego- monté a Cream en su espalda y echaron a correr.

Me quedé observándolos un rato y comencé a caminar a casa de Cream.

-¿Dónde está Cream?- pregunté nada más llegar viendo a Shadow sentado en el sofá descansando.

- está en su habitación- tomé una gasa y un poco de alcohol fui hasta allá, moví la puerta con lentitud y ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama limpiándose la sangre con una servilleta.

-_Cream….quería decirte…que realmente…lo siento_- dije mientas echaba un poco de alcohol en la gasa y se la frotaba en la rodilla.

-¡ssss!- gimió por el ardor.

-_jeje sé que duele….bueno….espero que me disculpes no me olvidaré de ti mas nunca-_

-_te disculpo Amy, gracias, al menos te preocupaste….y eso es de gente buena-_ sonreí enternecida y no pude evitar darle un beso en la frente.

-_pero recuerda que no importa cuánto me tarde yo jamás me olvidaré de ti…siempre estaré a tu lado si me necesitas, no lo dudes-_ Cream sonrió, le coloqué la sábana encima y apagué la luz

_-gracias…- _fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojitos y quedar profundamente dormida.

Cuando cerré la puerta me tropecé con Shadow.

-¡¿pero qué….?- cuando abrí los ojos estaba sobre Shadow

-…- me quedé en blanco no sabía que decir.

-…._Amy….- _dijo lentamente tomando mi pelo entre sus dedos.

_-…¿?-_

_-tu…estás…plana-_ me enojé y me intenté quitar de encima.

-grrr ¿con que eso crees….ahh- Shadow sonrió, me colocó una mano en la espalda y empujándome haciéndome caer sobre él de nuevo.

-. . .- se acercó hacia mí y me besó, un beso suave como el primero, acerqué más mi cuerpo para intensificar el calor.

-. . _Amy yo te…-_

-¿sí?- despegue mis labios para que pudiera decirlo.

-humpf no importa- se levantó, parece que intentar decir eso es mucho trabajo para alguien como Shadow.

Lo dejé tranquilo, entiendo que de verdad lo siente, pero no va a ser pronto el día en el que me lo haga saber.

-oye Shadow….- me senté en el sillón viendo hacia abajo y con las piernas juntas.

-¿mm?- se sentó junto a mí.

-bueno….estaba hablando con Cream….sobre nunca olvidarla….-

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó viendo una lágrima rozando mi mejilla.

-…ella cree que su madre….la olvidó…..y yo mientras….no puedo dejar de pensar en mi padre- estaba deprimiéndome demasiado recordando aquel momento tan feo y tan atroz.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre?-

-que recordé…_yo lo maté_- apreté mis rodillas con fuerza.

-¿tú que…?- preguntó confundido aparté drásticamente la mirada del suelo y lo vi a los ojos con rabia, culpa, odio, tristeza y todos esos sentimiento que me invadían

-¡YO LO MATÉ! ¡SHADOW, YO MATÉ A MI PADRE!- su rostro me miraba como si fuera una asesina despiadada, pero en realidad, estaba compartiendo mi dolor. Coloqué mi cara en mis manos y lloré fuertemente.

Le conté sobre mi recuerdo y lloré hasta quedarme sin voz.

-_Amy yo….no tenía idea…no fue tu culpa_….- me colocó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo para abrazarme.

-¡SI FUE MI CULPA! Si tan solo no me hubiera tropezado con esa maldita mujer nada de eso hubiera pasado…..-

-tampoco me hubieras conocido a mí….-dijo, sus ojos rubí brillaban de nuevo. levanté la cabeza y le vi, me siento como si hubiera deseado jamás haber conocido a Shadow.

-Shadow no…..estoy muy agradecida de haberte conocido…..- se ruborizó –pero a veces….quisiera…poderle decir a mi padre….lo mucho que lo quiero….y que lo extraño…-

El me tomó de la barbilla fuertemente y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

-Amy siento lo mismo que tú con respecto a María, quisiera que me perdonara por haberla abandonado cuando más me necesitaba, tú no tuviste la culpa de que sucediera eso, algo quiso que sucediera y nos deparó el presente, recuerda: el pasado es pasado, el futuro es incierto y el presente… es un regalo…por eso se llama presente- me sonrió, nada más me soltó lo abrasé.

-ese "algo"….se llama destino- le dije dulcemente, al ver todo tan oscuro y la ventana llena de estrellas no pude evitar dormirme en sus brazos.

-(_destino….así es como se llama…_)- pensó Shadow viendo por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente

-DISCULPENNOS NO QUERIAMOS DORMIR JUNTOS SI NO QUE...- me desperté precipitadamente.

-¿eh?- miré a mi alrededor extrañada de que nadie estuviera viendo como Shadow y yo estábamos acostados.

-Shadow….¡SHADOW!- le menee para que despertara.

-¡ña!- fue lo único que dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia el respaldar del sofá.

-¡QUE DESPIERTES FLOJONAZO QUE TENEMOS TRABAJO!- le golpee el estómago.

-huuuggg ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Sé un poco más delicada! ¿Sí?- se levantó cabreado.

-¡no es momento para eso! ¡Hay trabajo! ¡El café!-

-¡mmmm!- rebuznó.

-venga lleva a Cream a su colegio por mí que tu eres más rápido-

-¡AMYYY!- Cream salió de su habitación brincando mientras se colocaba un zapato y corría a la puerta.

-¡si si! mira perdona, no hice desayuno pero ten llévate esto y te compras algo en el camino- le di un billete enrollado le coloqué su bolso y corrí hacia la tienda rogando que me quedara dinero para el bus.

Shadow y Cream no tardaron en repasarme corriendo.

-ADIOOOS AMYYYY- se despidió Cream.

-NOS VEMOSSSSS PASA UN BUEN DIAAAA- me despedí.

-¡Hola señorita!- le saludé ella miró su reloj, me tiró el uniforme y me cambié tras el biombo.

-hummm, dos segundos tarde….es aceptable-

-¡yipieee!- grité de alegría saliendo y cogiendo la libreta con el bolígrafo.

-ya estoy aquí- dijo Shadow entrando.

-¡5 segundos tarde! ¿Por qué no aprende de Amy Rose?- cuando se fue la señorita Shadow me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-no me mires así, no tengo la culpa de ser más rápida que tú….- dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿estás bromeando? Me tarde porque Cream no se decidía entre galleta de chocolate o vainilla-

-¡SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! ¡¿LE COMPRASTE DULCES PARA DESAYUNAR?-

-ella insistió…- dijo sin mucho interés.

-si así piensas cuidar de nuestros…..-

-de nuestros… ¡¿QUÉ?- me miró como queriendo decir "no te atrevas siquiera a insinuarlo".

-vale vale nada, aisss- lo sé exageré….o por lo menos no debí querer decirlo.

-¡DEJEN DE GRITAR!- nos gritó la señorita desde el baño.

-_perdooon_- susurré para no gritar.

-¡¿QUÉ?- preguntó la señorita.

-DIJE QUE PERDOOON-

-DEJEN DE GRITARRR- a veces quisiera hacer que no hable tanto (y lograría mi cometido con aguja e hilo)

-en fin, Shadow voltea el cartel por favor-

-¡¿por qué yo?-

-¡porque estas más cerca de la puerta! Dios mío que flojo-

-bla bla bla- me remedó con la mano.

-hazlo otra vez y te parto la mano- le amenacé.

-ay si Amy yo también te quiero- ironizó.

-¡VOLTEA EL CARTEL Y PUNTO!-

#tlin#

-clientessss, no hagas el vago y muestra los dientessss- canturrejeó Shadow en tono de burla.

-también sé partir bocas ¿sabes?- le miré decidida.

-y después te quejas de que no soy simpático…- por la puerta entró una chica muy atractiva (demasiado diría yo).

-¿le tomo la orden?- le pregunté amablemente.

-tú no, que me la tome él- señaló coquetamente a Shadow, quien por cierto estaba escuchando.

-eh….perdone….pero la camarera soy….-

-¡claro que yo le atiendo!- se acercó Shadow.

-(grrr) bien lo que desee…- lo dejé tomarle la orden.

-quiero este…_si no es mucha molestia_- la chica lo miró a los ojos.

-_preciosa no es ninguna molestia_ NUMERO 4- me gritó y preparé el batido de fresa y vainilla.

-aquí está- dije con la voz un poco rocosa.

Cuando Shadow se acercó a tomar el batido para llevarlo a la mesa me sonrió pícaramente y rió.

-jejeje-

-(ggrrrr está intentando ponerme celosa, pues... ¡no le daré el gusto!)- pensé enojada mientras él le llevaba el batido.

-_Shadow...tienes unos ojos preciosos...- _le miró melosamente la chica.

-(Amy no te pongas celosa, solo está fingiendo)-

-¿_ah sí?_- Shadow se le sentó al lado _–de cerca se ven mejor...-_ Shadow miró de reojo hacia mí antes de acercar el rostro hacia el de la chica.

-(celos off ¡CELOS FUERA!)-

-_Shadow...eres...muy atractivo...-_ se le acercó poco a poco la chica.

-_tú también..._- la chica se acercó y lo besó apasionadamente.

-(ESTOY CELOSA COÑO, ESTO NO ES FINGIDOOO)- corrí hasta la chica y la halé hasta que terminara en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Tienes algún problema, rosita?- la chica me miró retándome.

-¡pasa que este emo de aquí es mío!- señalé a Shadow, quien estaba muy tranquilo sentado en la mesa observando.

-¡¿tuyo? No me hagas reír...una chica tan tonta como tú no podría ni pescar un resfriado mucho menos un novio se burló la chica poniéndose de pié.

-¡cállate! Te voy a lastimar si sigues...- invoqué mi piko piko con las manos en mi espalda.

-pse, pero si te ves tan débil-

-¡CÁLLATE! Y lárgate- levanté mi piko piko y lo dejé caer rompiendo una mesa en modo de amenaza.

-bien bien, me iré, adiós Shadow-

-¡adiós Sara!- se despidió Shadow entre risas.

-Sh-shadow ¿t-t-t-tu la la...conoces?- que ridícula me siento.

-JAJAJAJA por supuesto ella trabajaba conmigo hace algún tiempo, JAJAJAJA lo que pueden llegar a hacer los celos- se reía a carcajadas.

-y-yo no estaba celosa...-

-¿ah no? Díselo a la mesa JAJAJA-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?-

-bueno le pedí que un día de estos se pasara por aquí y le dije todo lo que tenía que hacer, en cuanto al beso...lo estabas mirando desde un ángulo engañoso: la espalda-

-no..Me refería a porque lo hiciste, ¡ya sé porqué! Es una venganza por todos los celos que pasaste por culpa de Sonic ¡SIIIII! ¡ESO ES!-

-vamos, no me vas a devolver la pena yo nunca fui capaz de romper una mesa-

-pero si estuviste celosoooo- canturreé.

-pse, que cosa más ridícula-

-jajaja te gustaba hace más tiempooo-

-oigan oigan ya son las 6 terminó su turno, ahora...¡largo de aquí!- nos echó la señorita.

-vamos Shadow, a por Cream-

-no no no no tu la buscas sola, ella no es mi problema ya- se fue corriendo.

-(pues vaya compañero)- pensé, me di la vuelta y fui a recoger a Cream.

Como no quedaba muy lejos como para agarrar un bus me fui a pié, en el camino me encontré con Knuckles.

-hola Knucky ¿vienes también a recoger a Cream?-

-no me llames así y por supuesto- cuando llegamos Cream corrió hasta nosotros al vernos.

-¡Amy! ¡Knucky! ¡Vinieron por mí, qué bueno!- nos abrazó (bueno solo a mí porque rojito la esquivó).

-¿tienes todas tus cosas? Vamos a casa- confirmé y le tomé de la mano pero solo se me resbaló de entre los dedos por que se quedó quieta en donde estaba parada.

-espera un momento, tengo algo que darte- dijo con una sonrisa y las manos en la espalda.

-¿Qué es?- cuando sacó las manos me entregó una carta en la que se podía leer al frente "fiesta de padres y maestros".

**Fin del capítulo 9 espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews y denme algunas ideas para futuros capis pliiiiiisssss que ese es mi problema inicial: últimamente me trabo mucho y no sé que más escribir déjenme ideas ¿siiii? Bueno chau ^.^ besos.**


	11. creo que es momento

**HOLAAAA A TODOSSSS DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPI, en este caso el 10 bueno espero que preparen un té para calmar los nervios por que este capítulo lo hice con mucha emoción y un poco picante jijiji espero que se la pasen superrrrrr AHORA A LEEEEERRRRR!**

Capitulo 10: creo que es momento...

-me siento ridículo...- dice Knuckles frente al espejo con su smoking puesto.

-vamos Knucky-kun te ves apuesto- le dice Cream viéndolo mientras movía alegremente sus pies en el borde de la cama.

-Cream tiene razón, no te avergüences- le dije arreglando su corbata.

-¿pero por qué tenemos que ir?- me pregunta con fastidio y un poco de enojo.

-recuerda que la madre de Cream está en un viaje por su trabajo en una franquicia de perfumes, y como nos puso A LOS DOS a cargo de Cream no te escaparás tan fácilmente- cuando dije "a los dos" apreté duro su corbata para que se dejara de quejar y le quedara bien claro.

-HUGGG ¡bien, bien! ¡Ya entendí!-

-entonces todo está listo, podemos irnos ya- le solté y caminé hasta la cocina para tomar algo de agua antes de salir.

Knuckles se sobó el cuello con la mano y me miraba con mala gana mientras pensaba:

-(vaya genio...)-

-#glu# #glu#- bebía mi agua muy tranquila cuanto Knuckles me preguntó.

-bueno ¿nos vamos o qué?-

-sí, por supuesto, solo estaba bebiendo un poco de agua- metí la botella y cerré la nevera.

-Amy ¿yo no puedo ir?- me preguntó Cream con su adorable rostro infantil.

-lo lamento Cream, pero esta es una fiesta solo para padres y maestros- le dije un poco apenada de que no pueda ir.

-ya veo... ¡bueno que la pasen bien!- se despidió.

-gracias, ahora pórtate bien y espera aquí a Silver ¿vale?- le dije y luego cerré la puerta.

-¿le pediste a Silver que cuidara de Cream?- me preguntó Knuckles mientras esperábamos pacientemente algún taxi.

-claro, se lo pedí a él por que...tú sabes que él y Cream casi no se hablan, entonces creo que será una gran oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor-

-¡taxi! ¡TAXI!- gritó desesperado Knuckles.

-(pareciera que no me estuviera prestando atención...)- pensé mientras le lanzaba un mirada asesina.

-¿qué?- me preguntó.

-nada...-

-bueno tampoco es que me importe- responde de mala manera, GRRR ¡Es peor que Shadow cuando se pone ridículo!

Por fin logramos conseguir un taxi y fuimos a la fiesta, cuando llegamos todos se nos quedaban mirando mientras cuchicheaban.

-¿_esos son los padres de Cream?- -¿una eriza y un canguro?- -de seguro la esposa le puso los cuernos con un conejo-_ susurraban algunas señoras entre ellas, pero podíamos oírlas perfectamente.

-¡NO SOY UN CANGURO! ¡SOY UN EQUIDNA! ¡Y NO SOMOS LOS PADRES DE CREAM!- les gritó frustrado.

-Knuckles Knuckles- le aguanté del cuello del smoking halándolo hacia atrás.

-¡¿qué?-

-intenta no hacer tanto alboroto intentamos pasar desapercibidos...-

-HOLAAAA AMYYYYY Y KNUCKLEEEESSS- Rouge abrió la puerta fuertemente, Shadow la seguía fastidiado.

-(ay no...ella)-

-Hola Amy ¿Cómo andas?- se acercó a mí (con todas las miradas de los presentes) y me saludó.

-pues con los pies- intenté hacer una pequeña broma para evitar que notara lo mal que me sentó que viniera junto con Shadow, porque yo sé perfectamente lo que pretende...

-ajajaja que graciosa ¡Shadow! ¡Ven a saludar!- Rouge lo haló del brazo y me lo dejó justo al frente.

-Em...hola...Amy...-

-¡vamos puedes hacer algo mejor que eso!- Rouge lo empujó hacia mí.

-estas...bueno...linda...- dijo ruborizado con una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-¡así me gusta! Ahora ¡vamos Amy bebamos un poco de ese ponche que se ve delicioso!- ambas nos servimos mientras dejamos que Shadow y Knuckles conversaran un rato.

-oye ¿cómo hiciste para convencer a Shadow de que viniera?- no es que yo le pidiera que lo hiciera si no que me parece (es lo más probable) que Shadow se resistiera y ella lo convenciera.

-¡que sencillo! Solo dile "hazlo por María" en un tono infantil y hará todo lo que desees jajaja-

-ay Rouge, eso es cruel (debería probarlo un día de estos) además, lo más importante ¿Cómo convenciste a la directora de que te dejara asistir?-

-bueno, digamos que la soborné un poquito...-

-¿con qué?-

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MI ESMERALDA?- gritó Shadow rebuscando entre sus bolsillos.

-te lo digo luego- dijo mientras disimuladamente tomaba un trago de su ponche.

-jajaja Rouge, tienes cada cosa...- me reí, deje de sentir molestia y me comencé a divertir.

Estábamos sentados en uno de los sofás hablando, Knuckles estaba en el extremo izquierdo luego le seguía Rouge luego yo y al otro extremo, a mi lado Shadow. Rouge molestaba a Knuckles (como siempre) y Shadow y yo bebíamos ponche en silencio evitando hacer cualquier cosa que Rouge considerara algo para molestarnos.

-¡uy, se acabó mi poche!- dije tratando de levantarme para ir a servirme más (ojo el ponche no tenía alcohol, no malinterpreten).

Rouge me haló del brazo haciéndome caer de nuevo sobre mi espacio en el sofá.

-pero ¿Qué...?- le miré extrañada.

-¡de eso nada! ¡Que Shadow te traiga más!- lo señaló precipitadamente.

-¡¿y si no quiero?-

-por Maríiiiiaaa- Rouge adquirió su tono infantil.

-bñgggbñbñ- Shadow fue hasta el bol de ponche maldiciendo en voz baja.

-aquí está tu ponche...- me lo dio de mal genio.

-g-gracias- le agradecí un poco molesta a pesar de que comprendo por qué se comporta así, es porque Rouge molestaría por cualquier cosa.

-aaay ¡qué bonita pareeeja!- dijo Rouge con lindura.

-¡QUE NO SOMOS...!- Rouge nos calló con un mano.

-no nieguen que son pareja, no nieguen tampoco que se durmieron juntos en el taller de Tails, en la piscina e incluso en la misma habitación con la misma cama- nos echó en cara todo lo obvio que sucedía entre nosotros, pero con amabilidad, ella no es mala.

La halé del brazo y me la llevé lejos de allí para hablar en privado.

-Rouge...- no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-lo sé, estoy comenzando a molestarte, lo sé. Pero...es que hacen una pareja tan bonita, yo entiendo lo que sienten el uno por el otro...y es algo más que amistad.-

-...- no sabía ni siquiera que contestarle, ella tenía razón, Shadow y yo somos una pareja, ya no podemos seguir escondiéndolo. Además toda chica necesita alguien con quien hablar sobre estas cosas y esa definitivamente tenía que ser Rouge.

-bien, Rouge tú tenías razón...entre Shadow y yo hay algo más que amistad, no te lo voy a negar más- tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-vamos no tienes por qué estar apenada, lo que ustedes dos comparten es maravilloso...es amor, Amy- me colocó una mano en la espalda a modo de apoyo.

-no importa lo que digan los demás, ni siquiera yo. Es que...pensar en ambos como una pareja me hace tan feliz, ver que si no hubiera sido por mí jamás habrías abierto los ojos y dejar de mirar a Shadow como una mala persona. Él es bueno por dentro aunque poco lo demuestre, saber que es el indicado para ti me hace sentir... no sé bien que me hace sentir pero estoy segura de que es algo bueno-

Levanté el rostro y pude ver en ella una sonrisa...una sonrisa sincera.

-¿ya se besaron?- me preguntó calmadamente, yo asentí ruborizada, ella solo volvió a sonreír.

-¿ya lo has puesto caliente?-

-¿eh?-

-ya sabes ¿tú lo has puesto...?-

-Em...no- la conversación me producía un escozor en la garganta.

-¿y...no te gustaría...intentarlo?- me miró pícaramente.

-pues...no lo sé...jamás he intentado hacer eso con alguien...tú estás más acostumbrada-

-claro pero yo no seré quien intente excitar a Shadow, tienes que ser tú, lo más que puedo hacer es aconsejarte de cómo debes hacerlo- como soy totalmente ajena a este tema, me ayudaría mucho que Rouge me dijera que debo hacer, es decir, sé muy bien en qué consiste...pero como jamás he intentado calentar a alguien y quién sabe...quizá me guste.

-bien, escucharé tus consejos- dije con la cara BSOLUTAMENTE ruborizada.

-"BIEN AMIGOS, ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN EN NUESTRA REUNIÓN DE PADRES Y MAESTROS, AHORA CON ALEGRÍA NOS DESPEDIMOS HASTA VOLVERNOS A VER EN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD"- la directora anunció el final de la fiesta cuando Shadow señaló furioso el collar de la directora del que colgaba la esmeralda.

-¡MALDITA RUCA! ¡TÚ TE LLEVASTE MI ESMERALDA! ¡TE VOY A...!- se armó un alboroto en la sala así que Rouge y yo huimos de allí.

-vámonos, vámonos rápido- dijo Rouge entre risas mientras me halaba del brazo.

-¿p-pero a donde me llevas?- le pregunté en medio de la carrera.

-a tu casa, tienes que cambiarte porque vamos a salir juntas-

-ok- no dije nada más y me dejó en mi puerta.

-te cambias y nos encontramos en el centro comercial ¿sí?- yo asentí y se fue.

-(bien así que mejor me apuro, me siento un poco extraña por lo que aprenderé a hacer, es que...yo conozco qué pasará cuando estemos calientes...bueno pero...ay, no sé ni que pensar...amo a Shadow pero...soy muy joven para esto apenas tengo 14, no importa, no pasará nada si yo lo amo...estoy lista para esto y creo que es una decisión correcta)- terminé de colocarme mi ropa de cambio y me dirigí al centro comercial.

-Hola Rouge- le saludé, estaba frente a una tienda de Victoria´s secret.

-¡ah qué bueno que llegaste! Aquí te quería traer- me señaló la tienda.

-pero... ¿qué haremos aquí?-

-ay niña, se nota que no sabes nada...aquí está una parte de lo que necesitamos-

-¡¿una parte? ¿y cuántas cosas se necesitan?-

-en tu caso, muchas- le miré enojada.

-¡no no! No malinterpretes, no es que necesites mucha ayuda, es que teniendo una persona como Shadow, tan frío...-

-sí, entiendo, veamos ¿qué necesitamos?-

-primero: ropa interior-

-pero yo ya tengo mucha-

-no no, de algodón no- señaló una estantería repleta de corsés y trajes de baño MUY transparentes.

-¡¿encaje?-

-por supuesto ¡esto es una de las cosas que más excitan a los hombres!- me miró alegre, justamente una de las chicas escuchó nuestra conversación y se acercó.

-¿así que piensas tener una noche con tu novio?- preguntó interesada.

-¡SIP!- rouge contestó por mí.

-bien, creo saber qué clase de ropa interior te vendría como anillo al dedo- me tomó de la mano y me llevó a un probador.

-o en este caso, sostén al...- reía Rouge.

-¡A CALLAR!- le grité desde el probador.

-jejeje estás rabiosita- se rió mientras la chica se fue a uno de los estantes buscando algo para mí.

-¡no me simpatizas!-

-jaja recuerdo mi primera vez en esto...estaba tan nerviosa como tú-

-¿quién te dijo que estoy nerviosa?-

-¿hablas en serio? Estas que sudas hielo-

-mmmm- gemí.

-toma niña, pruébate esto, pero no salgas con él ¿sí? Tú sabrás si te queda bien-

-bien- cuando me lo dio casi se me sale la lengua.

-(esto es TOTALMENTE transparente, ¡está todo lleno de encajes!)- pensé -(ya que, a ver qué tal me va)- cuando me lo probé me sentía muy sexy, casi ni me podía reconocer.

-¡AY NO LO SOPORTO! ¡TENGO QUE VERTE!- Rouge metió la cabeza por la cortina.

-wuuuuu ¡estas tan sexy Amy! ¡Te ves tan madura!-

-¡sal de aquíiiii!- le grité sacándole la cabeza.

-jeje bueno bueno, cámbiate y tráelo a la caja que lo llevamos-

-¡aja!- me terminé de cambiar por mi ropa normal y salí.

-niña ¿no crees que eres muy joven para pasar una noche así con tu novio?- me preguntó otra de las encargadas.

-no nos pongamos "Phineas y Ferb" y deje de preguntar- le respondí.

-bieeeen, ya está todo listo por aquí, vamos a la siguiente tienda- caminó Rouge.

-¿todavía hay más?-

-falta poco, no te preocupes, pronto estarás en una noche picante junto con Shadow-

-ay ahora me estas preocupando más-

-jajaja tranquila, todo saldrá bien, es aquí-

-¿perfumería? Yo ya tengo suficientes perfumes-

-sí, pero no de este tipo- me enseñó un frasco de cristal no muy llamativo ni decorado como se ven ahora, era muy común, leí la etiqueta que decía:

-perfume de feromonas ¿Qué es esto?-

-la feromona es la "hormona del amor" produce un efecto instintivo en el sexo contrario haciéndote atractivo, a demás si las personas de tu mismo sexo huelen esto desearan estar más contigo y serás muy agradable-

-ya veo, pero si la feromona es una hormona, que se supone que ya tenemos ¿para qué echarnos esto?-

-bueno verás, con el tiempo hemos ido perdiendo la habilidad del olfato hasta el punto de casi no olerlos gracias a otros perfumes que se usan mucho, por ende si nos echamos esto aumentaremos nuestro grado de feromonas hasta poderlas percibir-

-ya veo #snif# #snif#- me eché en la muñeca y olí -¡pero si no huele a nada!-

-precisamente, las feromonas no se huelen, se perciben-

-ah ok, ¿a cuánto esta...?- mi lengua no va a soportar más ¡tiene que salir disparada!

-¡qué cara!-

-tranquila, Amy. Yo te ayudo a pagarlo-

-¡gracias!- no me sorprendió nada que Rouge no usara uno de sus "movimientos de regateo" con el vendedor, ¿la razón? la vendedora es mujer.

-¿está todo?- le pregunté al verla salir de la tienda con la bolsa.

-faltan solo dos cositas-

-¡ay no!-

-vamos no te desesperes, esto lo hago por ti-

-¿por mí qué? ¡Yo soy la que lo está pagando!-

-bueno pero te ayudaré con lo caro-

-aja, claro...-

-¿qué haremos en esta tienda de jabones y velas? ¡No esperaras que nos bañemos juntos¡ ¡¿cierto?

-jaja ¡por supuesto que no! Vamos a necesitar velas aromáticas-

-aaahhhh así, está mejor (que susto)-

-creo que estas están bien- dijo viendo unas velas rojas.

-¿por qué tienen que ser rojas?-

-estas velas son especiales, la llama es del color que la vela, y como sabrás ¡el rojo es el color del amor y la pasión!-

-planeas mucho para Shadow y yo ¿verdad?-

-¡por supuesto! ¡Quiero que tengan la mejor de las noches!-

-¡que linda! (creo)-

-bien aquí ya terminamos, vamos a la floristería-

-adivino: pétalos de rosa...-

-¡premio! ¡Exactamente eso!-

Luego de terminar de comprar los pétalos de rosa fuimos a mi casa y entre las dos preparamos todo, colocamos las velas y cerillas al lado, pusimos los pétalos de rosa en la cama, yo me puse la ropa interior y me vestí con una ropa normal, luego me rocié el perfume y ella se despidió.

-Adiós, Amy, que tengas una noche maravillosa-

-eso espero, pero ¡ya va! ¿Cómo voy a ponerlo caliente? ¡Yo no sé nada sobre que hacer!-

-bueno todo es instintivo, comienza besándolo...bueno, ya sabrás que hacer-

-e-está bien-

-¡me cuentas mañanaaaaa!- me gritó alegremente mientras se alejaba.

-¡de ninguna maneraaaaaa!- le grité igualando su tono.

Cerré la puerta lentamente, un poco nerviosa.

-(creo que lo primero que debo hacer es llamar a Silver)-

-tu-tu-tu-tu- sonaba el tono de espera de mi celular

-¿Hola?-

-soy yo, Amy ¿Cómo la pasaste con Cream?-

-¡Ah hola Amy! Jeje ¡la pasé muy bien! ¡Cream es tan tierna!-

-me alegro...mira ¿podrías hacerme otro favor?-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿podrías cuidar a Cream hasta mañana? Estaré... ocupada-

-por mí no hay problema-

-gracias, muchísimas gracias, dile a Cream que no se preocupe, yo estaré con ella mañana ¡Adiós!-

-Adiós- trancó la llamada y me dispuse a hacer otra.

-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-

-¿Hola?-

-H-hola Shadow...soy Amy-

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres?-

-b-bueno ¿podrías venir a mí casa?-

-¿a qué?-

-t-¡tú solo ven!- tranqué rápidamente. Encendí las velas, bajé la luz hasta "medio" Coloqué la música.

**("twilight soundtrack" busquen la canción si quieren ambientar el resto de la historia)**

#tilín# sonó el timbre, el sonido aceleró mi corazón hasta el punto de dolerme.

Abrí la puerta con nerviosismo.

-Hola Amy ¿querías algo? ¿Por qué la música y las velas?- cerré la puerta tras de él y lo halé con suavidad hasta la cama.

-Amy ¿Qué...?- al ver que tanto hablar arruinaría las cosas, lo besé con dulzura mientras acariciaba su brazo y lo recostaba de la cama lentamente.

Me coloqué sobre él y comencé a desabrochar mi camisa, él miraba atónito mi juego de ropa interior de encajes, sentí con mi mano su pecho y noté que comenzaba a acelerarse y todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente...así que así se sentía todo esto.

Lo miré a los ojos y lo besé mientras acariciaba su mechón blanco, lamer su nariz, acariciar sus púas y entrelazar nuestras manos. Intentaba hablar así que me separé de él solo un poco de modo que pudiera articular las palabras.

-_Amy...yo...-_

_-te amo, Shadow the hedgehog….te amo tanto….quiero que seas el único con el que comparta esta experiencia...-_

_-Amy...-_ comencé a pasar mi dedo acariciando su mejilla luego sus labios, su cuello, su pecho y su estómago.

-_Amy...yo...no quiero hacerte esto...eres muy joven...no...No podemos seguir con esto...yo también deseo hacerlo...pero...No podría perdonármelo si algo malo te pasara...-_ decía mientras suavemente pasaba sus dedos por entre mi cabello.

-_pero Shadow...te amo...te amo con todo mi corazón...eres la única persona que... de verdad he sentido algo tan fuerte como esto...no quiero que te alejes de mí jamás...-_ las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos.

-_yo no me iré a ningún lado...mientras que te tenga a ti jamás me alejaré...pero dime ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto? ¿Crees estar lista?-_ solo bajé mi mirada, no...Estaba segura de querer hacerlo...pero es que lo amo tanto...que no encuentro una manera de decírselo.

-_si no estás lista...no hay por qué apresurarnos...tenemos toda una vida por delante...una vida juntos...que compartir...juntos...-_ se levantó de la cama y se sentó, limpiando mis lágrimas.

-_pero dime cuando estés lista...yo también lo estaré-_ se estaba yendo así que lo hale del brazo.

-_¿podrías...dormir conmigo...esta noche?- _dije tímidamente.

-_sí...-_ sonrió y se acostó junto a mí en la cama apagué las velas y solo nos iluminaba la luna a través de la ventana, estábamos uno frente al otro mirándonos a los ojos.

-_pero tengo que admitir...que me excitaste mucho Amy Rose...esa ropa te queda deliciosamente bien...-_ sonreí, me acerqué más a él, apoyé mis pechos sobre él y lamí su nariz de nuevo, puse la mano en su pecho, de nuevo estaba caliente y acelerado.

-_te volví a calentar...jiji...-_ sonrió maliciosamente y me besó.

-_tienes que usar ese tipo de ropa más a menudo...-_

-_...pervertido...-_ reí, nos continuamos besando y acariciando hasta quedar dormidos.

**Chauuuu espero que les haya gustado, me esmeré, y es que ¿Quién no ama a Shadow? Bueno dejen reviews y mándenme ideas, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPIII.**


	12. el plan de Eggman, parte 2

**Hooooolaaaa se me ocurrió esta gran idea espero que les enternezca ME PARECIO FANTASTICA! Bueno lean y digan si les gusta ^^**

Capitulo 11: el plan de Eggman, 2 parte

-Shadow... ¡Shadow!- intenté despertarlo pero dormía como si se hubiera tomado dos envases de somníferos tamaño familiar, aunque no sé si existe ese tamaño pero saben lo que quiero decir.

-¡SHADOW!- le tiré una almohada, un zapato en incluso mi piko piko pero nada...espera un momento...jeje ¿para qué despertarlo? ¡Si llego primero que él quizá la señorita me aumente mi paga! Jujujuju.

-¡duerme bien Shadow!- le di unas palmadas en la cabeza y corrí.

-jajaja ¡ese imbécil me va a hacer ganar mucho dinero!- dije mientras corría hasta la parada de autobús.

-eso jamás, tortuga- me dijo Shadow mientras me repasaba.

-¡¿pero qué...? ¡Así que si estabas despierto!- le grité sin dejar de correr.

-LA PROXIMA VEZ NO LANZES TAN FUERTE LA PUERTA- me gritó en tono de burla, ya iba lejos.

-GRRR esto me lo gano yo...-

Entro jadeando y apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

-¡5 SEGUNDOS TARDE!- me grita la vieja de espaldas mientras me tira el uniforme y del golpe me caigo.

-jijijijiji- se ríe Shadow bajito.

-tú te callas o te parto la cara de pato que tienes- le amenacé mientras me iba a cambiarme al biombo.

-(¿cara de pato? ¿Pero qué es eso?)- piensa Shadow.

-ufff...que calor hace hoy- dice Carlos, un chico como de 16 que conocí en una playa hace unos meses, es muy agradable y casualmente vino a tomar algo a The good coffe.

-tienes razón- me pasé la mano por la cara apartando el sudor -en fin, ¿quieres pedir algo?- le dije amablemente, sosteniendo la libreta con las dos manos.

-emmm...bueno es primera vez que vengo aquí... ¿qué me recomiendas?- sonrió.

-bueno te diré que yo de aquí solo conozco el café YYYY este batido...se llama tropical summer está muy bueno y es delicioso, ¿te gustaría probarlo? _Aquí entre nos se lo robé a la señorita mientras que no veía_-

-JAJAJA ¡Amy, nunca vas a cambiar! ¡Bueno si te parece que está bueno entonces pediré el tropical summer!- sonrió y me entregó la carta como señal de que era todo lo que quería.

-jeje entonces un tropical summer, te lo traigo en un periquete- me di la vuelta y me fui hasta la barra.

-ya escuchaste ¿no? Un tropical summer- le dije a Shadow, él tenía una cara irónica y tediosa me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me obligó a mirarlo.

-_mira Amy, sé lo que intentas y no funcionará conmigo ¿me oíste?_-

-¿pero q...? (ahhhh ¡ya entiendo! ¡Cree que lo estoy poniendo celoso! Jajaja esto será divertido) Shadow Carlos es solo un amigo no tienes por qué enojarte (credibilidad: ¡listo!)-

-¡¿yo enojado? Pse no digas chorradas-

-noooo, porque tú nunca te enojas, bueno te creería si me soltaras- me reí pícaramente mientras Shadow me soltaba de mala gana el cuello de la camisa.

-¡tropical summer!- le recordé a la vez que caminaba de vuelta con Carlos.

-¡YA OÍ!- me gritó dándose la vuelta hacia la batidora.

-¿entonces qué cuentas? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿_Tienes novia?_- miré simultáneamente hacia Shadow quien levantó la oreja al instante en que le hice la última pregunta.

-(jijiji ahora sí VENGANZAAAAA)-

-¿novia?- preguntó Carlos extrañado.

-sí, es que un chico tan _guapo_ como tu debería tener una novia- sonreí dulcemente pero viendo disimuladamente hacia Shadow que ahora tenía las 2 orejas levantadas.

-(jijiji ¡esto es fantástico!)- Carlos notó lo que sucedía y decidió seguirme la corriente.

-Amy...me hace tan feliz que digas esas cosas...a decir verdad no tengo novia, estoy esperando...a la chica correcta...- dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mía y me miraba con amor, a decir verdad me gustó como me miró, me cautivó, se podría decir que ahora la cosa iba un poquito en serio, volvía a dar una miradita hacia Shadow que ahora estaba un poco volteado y derramando el batido.

-ahora vuelvo ¿sí? alguien necesita mi ayuda-

-no hay problema- sonrió.

Cuando me acerqué a la barra noté que Shadow iba a explotar con la mirada pero se intentaba calmar.

-¿por qué tardas tanto? Estas hecho un desastre aquí- coloqué los ingredientes en la batidora y mientras esperaba a que se licuara bien Shadow me dijo al oído:

-_actúas tan mal...no me creo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo_-

-Shadow, no es actuación, no soy tan infantil como tú...no me digas ¿que estas celoso?- dije sin quitar la mirada del vaso que estaba rellenando con el batido.

-¿celoso? ¿Acaso recuerdas como explotaste en ira y rompiste una mesa? Yo no soy tan imbécil como para caer a la primera-

-sí, cree lo que quieras...- le coloqué estaba colocando la crema batida cuando Shadow vio a Carlos mirándome (desde luego todavía seguía actuando).

-¡¿qué estás mirando?- le dijo retante Shadow, en cambio Carlos dijo con toda la calma del mundo:

-A Amy- me señaló, yo le coloqué la cereza y fui hasta la mesa.

-¡deja de hacerlo! Ella no es tú novia- le contestó, dejé el batido en la mesa y me disponía a dejarlo solo cuando me haló del brazo haciéndome caer en el asiento junto a él.

-aún...- le respondió confiado.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- Shadow rodeó la barra y se acercó lentamente hasta la mesa.

-sabes bien que quiero decir- Carlos colocó su brazo en mis hombros con suavidad.

-voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas- le dijo Shadow para evitar fatigas.

-pero si no nos hemos terminado el batido-

-¿hemos?- le preguntó Shadow un poco más irascible sabiendo a qué se refería.

Carlos (en modo de insinuación) colocó la cereza entre mis labios y me la empujó dulcemente para que me la comiera.

-hablo en serio, vete de aquí, no caeré en un truco tan ridículamente sucio-

-¿truco?- Carlos me tomó de la barbilla y lentamente me besó, pero de verdad y Shadow lo pudo confirmar porque lo estaba viendo de un lado.

El erizo lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.

-¡VETE-DE-AQUÍ!-

-ya ya, entiendo amigo, que celoso eres- dijo mientras salía por la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento antes de terminar con:

-pero he decir Amy, que tus labios son muy suaves- claro que no me dio tiempo de tragarme lo que dijo porque salió corriendo antes de que el zapato que lanzó Shadow le pegara.

-¡y vaya que no ibas a caer!- le dije con la cara sonriente y los brazos cruzados.

-¡pero si te besó!- me dijo con una expresión indescifrable pero creo que estaba confundido.

-emmm...fue un truco- tuve que inventarlo porque el beso sí fue real pero quería verlo celoso.

-GGGGGRRRFFF- se agarró del cabeza frustrado.

-jajajaja "esto no funcionará conmigo" jajajaja ¡estabas celoso admite!-

-al menos no rompí una mesa...-

-¿vas a seguir con eso? Me estás hartando, ¡no me eches el muerto a mí que el celoso ahora fuiste tú!- lo señalé furiosa.

-no me importa- se volvió hacia la máquina de café.

-ahhhh ¿ahora no te importa? Con que esas tenemos ¿no? Estabas celoso pero no lo admites porque te crees muy cool-

-cállate que me produces migraña-

-bfffffgggg ¡de nuevo tienes cara de pato!-

-¿PERO QUE COÑO ES CARA DE PATO? DEJA DE DECIR COSAS SIN SENTIDO-

-maricón-

-¿eh?-

-sí, con pato me refiero a maricón, acusas a Silver de usar máscara si tu también usas ¡SIIII! Esa roja de ahí arriba en tu ojo- le señalé.

-en primer lugar yo no lo acusé, no uso máscara y no existe la máscara roja-

-¿Cómo sabes que no existe? ¿eh eh eh?-

-¿quién se pintaría las pestañas de rojo?-

-¡LADY GAGA!-

-...no puedo cuestionar tu planteamiento- dijo Tails entrando, lo cual es extraño porque no escuché el timbre.

-¡TAILS! ¡Hola!- le saludé alegre de verlo.

-¿a qué vienes?- le preguntó Shadow crudamente -supongo que no a comer-

-supones bien !Adivinen que me compré!- movía las colas alegremente.

-¿machismo?- contestó Shadow "a sangre fría".

-no, y eso dolió ¿sabes? En fin ME COMPRÉ UN WII- saltó de alegría.

-¡!¿un wii? ¡Qué guay!- sonreí.

-¡les invito a venir a probarlo!-

-bueno...primero...- señalé a la señorita.

-si si, ya sé...esto se vuelve tedioso- Tails caminó arrastrando con fastidio los pies y poniendo su cara de zorrito.

-_ejem ejem _¿señorita?- le haló inocentemente de la camisa ella volteó alegre reconociendo la voz de Tails.

-¡TAILS! ¿NECESITAS ALGO CARIÑO?- dijo totalmente hipnotizada.

-e-esto...¿podría llevarme a mis amigos? Si no es mucha molestia-

-¿MOLESTIA? ESTARÍA ENCANTADA DE QUE TE LLEVARAS A TUS AMIGUITOS ANDA ANDA, ¡NO ESPERES MÁS!- nos empujó a la salida.

-oye Tails...antes de irnos déjame hacer algo...- le dijo Shadow con cara de pillo abriendo la puerta.

-señorita...usted es la mejor- le dijo igualando el tono de Tails, la señorita le iba a dar un ataque pero cuando volteo vio que era Shadow.

#pafff#

-ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS, ¡GATO CON COMPLEJO DE ERIZO!- Shadow cerró la puerta lentamente con la mano en la mejilla.

-a decir verdad me dolió más la cachetada...- me miró poniendo su cara adorable para que sintiera pena y le sobara.

-jajaja gato con complejo de erizo jajajaja está buena esa jajajaja- me reí ignorándolo por completo.

-el día en el que te golpeen me reiré ¡MUY DURO!- me gritó.

-lo que sea... ¿a quién más invitaste, Tails?-

-bueno...a Shadow y a ti por supuesto...Silver...Blaze, Cream...a todos-

-¿de casualidad no invitaste a Carlos?- preguntó susceptiblemente Shadow.

-¿quién es Carlos?- preguntó Tails.

-ya deja el tema o me seguiré riendo- le contesté a Shadow.

-¡¿quién es carlos?¡- insistió Tails.

-¿por lo del gato o por Carlos?-

-por ambos-

-¡¿Quién es carlosss?-

-MIERDA ¡UN TIPO, TAILS, UN TIPO!- le grité irritada.

-#snif# #snif snif#- Tails puso su cara de zorrito, AYYYY YO TAMPOCO ME RESISTO A ESA LINDISIMA CARA.

-ohhh Tails perdóname, no era mi intención- le besé la nariz dulcemente y le abracé, Tails a mis espaldas le hizo un guiño a Shadow, él por supuesto se puso celoso.

-¡ah! ¡A él si le haces mimos ¿no?-

-pero si él es...Tails...un tierno zorrito de 8 años...merece mimos-

-ehh...bueno...en realidad tengo 14, Amy- yo puse los ojos como platos.

-ENTONCES NO ERES TIERNO ¡ERES GUAPO! ¡MUY MUY GUAPO!- lo llené de besos y él de risas al ver la cara de Shadow.

- jajaja Amy, no sigas que pones celoso a Shadow-

-¡pero así es más divertido!- lo besé, lo besé y lo besé enamoradísima de la ternura de Tails.

-_ciertameenteeee..._- dijo Tails regocijado en mis besos.

-¡¿qué dijiste?- se enojó Shadow.

-n-nada, nada- se estremeció.

-ayyyy tu si eres celosooo...- acaricié su mechón, ya veo porqué rouge molesta tanto a Knuckles ¡es divertidísimo!

-tranquilo que yo solo soy tuya y de nadie más- le besé en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

-bueno, pueden dejar el romanticismo que ya llegamos- señaló -veo que cuando los demás saben ustedes se sueltan-

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunté.

-que ahora que todos sabemos que son pareja no son nada tímidos en cuanto a los besos y sonrojos- contesto Spio acercándose.

-¡hola Spio! ¡No imaginé que vendrías!- me alegré.

-yo dije que invitaría a TODOS- recalcó Tails.

-realmente estás feliz con tu wii ¿no?- pregunta Shadow viendo lo feliz que estaba el zorro.

-¡ay cierto! A JUGAAAARR- Tails corrió hasta el televisor.

-pero que ridículo se comporta...- dice Shadow.

-A JUGAAAAARRR- le interrumpo corriendo hasta la sala donde estaba el televisor.

Cuando llegué todos estaban allí Knuckles, Rouge (fastidiándolo) Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Cream y Cheese ¡incluso estaba Vainilla! Pero...siento que alguien falta...

-HOLAA AMYYY- me saludó Cream.

-hola Cream, oye Tails ¿dónde está Sonic?-

-bueno la última vez que lo vi entró a aquella habitación ¿podrías traerlo, por favor?- señaló una puerta cerrada junto a la cocina, me acerqué hasta allá y creí oír a Sonic hablando dentro así que puse la oreja en la puerta y me dispuse a escuchar.

-_te amo...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...ahhh estas tan buena...no te dejaré jamás...te amo con todo mi corazón...-_

-(¿está con Sally?)- pensé y abrí la puerta, Sonic estaba sentado en un sillón, tenía una cara de "mierda, me pillaron" con una caja de chili hot dogs congelados.

-. . . Sonic...- el tragó y solo dijo:

-. . . Amy...-

-¿le estás robando los chili hot dogs a Tails, otra vez?-

-em...no-

-jajaja venga deja eso y ven que vamos a comenzar a jugar- lo tomé del brazo y lo llevé a la sala.

-adivino: te estabas comiendo mis hot dogs ¿no?- le dijo Tails nada rencoroso, más bien con una sonrisa de "jamás vas a cambiar".

-¿qué te hace suponer eso?- pregunta Sonic haciéndose el indignado.

-¿la salsa en tu boca?- le responde Spio.

-bri bu bu bu bi bubu bipi bi- dice Yacker (un wisp del juego Sonic colors)

-¡heyyyy Yacker! ¿Cómo estás compañero?- saluda Sonic con alegría.

-bi bru bu bi di bi bu bi bip bri bri- dice Yacker, Tails saca su aparato traductor.

-dice que también le alegra oler a maní - contesta Tails, Yacker y Sonic se le quedan viendo.

-eh..Me parece que he traducido mal...a ver... ¡a no! Dice que le alegra verte aquí, lo siento, tengo que hacerle unos ajustes a esta cosa- dijo dándole unos golpecitos.

-¿qué jugamos?- le preguntó Blaze a Silver revisando entre los discos de una caja.

-¿qué tal si jugamos Sonic unleashed?- sugiere Charmy.

**(Creo que Sonic unleashed no está para wii pero no importa)**

-es una buena idea...Cream ¿podrías colocar el disco?- le pidió Tails -yo haré algo sabroso ¿me quieres ayudar, Vainilla?- le llamó.

-¡por supuesto!- ella lo siguió.

-disco... ¡adentro!- dijo Cream metiendo el CD en la ranura.

-bien ¿Quién jugará primero?- preguntó Silver.

-¡dale tú, Shadow!- le dije.

-no hay problema- al jugar Shadow lo único que hacía era quedarse quieto y dejar que los monstruos lo mataran.

-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER QUE ME LASTIMEN?- le gritó Sonic.

-pero si esa es la parte más divertida del juego ¡una vida menos!- celebró Shadow.

-¡MEJOR JUGUEMOS OTRA COSA!- gritó Sonic desesperado y simultáneamente le quitó el control.

-¡oye, Sonic! ¿Y si jugamos wii sports?- preguntó Cream.

-bien, así no me lastimarán simbólicamente- Sonic sacó el disco y colocó el de wii sports.

-juguemos tenis, allí nadie me ganaaaa- canturreé parándome frente al televisor -¿quieres enfrentarte a mí, Knuckles?- le señalé con el control.

-no quiero, juega con otro- se negó de brazos cruzados.

-vamos Knucky, no seas así... ¿o puede ser que tengas miedo? Mi linda gallinita- Rouge le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

-¡YO NUNCA TENGO MIEDO! ¡A LA BATALLA, ROSE!- se acercó.

#Game over, Player 1 win, Player 2 lose#

-jaja- me burlé.

-esto no termina así, cuando menos lo esperes ¡GANARÉ!- me gritó Knuckles.

-sin efectos acuáticos, por favor- dije limpiándome su saliva de mi ojo con el dedo -ahora ¿Quién quiere perder?- dije sonriente.

-yo jugaré, tengo los reflejos de un gato MIAOOOO- dijo Vector agarrando el control decididamente con las dos manos.

-¡aquí están las galletaaaas!- entró Tails.

-AHHHHH-

#crashhh# Vector soltó el control y rompió la televisión.

-¿el gatito se asustó?- me reí en tono de burla.

-lo siento Tails, no fue mi intención- se disculpó.

-tranquilos, ese televisor lo construí yo, tengo otro guardado, vuelvo en un momento- Tails dejó la bandeja de galletas en la mesa y se fue a buscar el televisor de reemplazo.

-ben esho vedctod- le regañó Silver mientras masticaba las galletas que se metió a la boca.

-Darling, no seas asqueroso, vamos muerde muerde...traaaaga- le dijo Blaze colocándole una mano en la barbilla y moviéndosela para que tragara.

-mm...gracias- dijo Silver.

-¿oye, donde se metió Sonic?- preguntó Spio.

-(ay, no de nuevo) yo sé donde está- abrí la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba y de nuevo estaba sentado en un sillón hablándole a los chili hot dogs.

-ya deja de proponerle matrimonio a esas salchichas y ven con nosotros-

-pero... ¡¿Cómo no amar a esta delicia?-

-Sonic, si sigues comiendo engordarás y no podrás correr más- Sonic calló un rato y luego miró lentamente hacia su chili hot dog.

-lo siento...no soy yo...eres tú...este será el adiós...por ahora- dejó el hot dog en el sillón y caminó cabizbajo hasta la puerta.

-no te deprimas...fue un gran paso...lo superarás- le consolé, no sé ni por qué hago esto...

-gracias, Amy, eres una gran amiga- me abrazó.

-ya ya, no te pases- Shadow me lo alejó.

-TRAJE EL TELEVISOR NUEVOOOO- anunció Tails cargando el televisor.

Pasamos todo el día jugando y cantando karaoke hasta que se nos hizo de noche, así que no pudimos hacer más que sacar unos colchones y dormirnos allí.

A la mañana siguiente...

-buenos días, Amy- saludó Tails con una taza de café en la mano. Yo levanté la cabeza y voltee al colchón a mi lado, donde se supone debería estar Shadow.

-¿Dónde está Shadow?- le pregunté frotándome los ojos.

-se fue a trabajar-

-ahhh ¡adiós, Tails! ¡Yo también tengo que ir a trabajar!- corrí hasta allá enojadísima, AL MENOS HUBIERA INTENTADO DESPERTARME, hay que ver que es egoísta.

Cuando llego me quedo parada frente a la tienda observando antes de entrar.

En el techo había una serpiente con ojo mecánico de la que nadie había notado la presencia, entró en uno de los conductos de ventilación que daban hacia el centro del café y por una de las rejillas se instaló a grabar.

-jojojo ¡allí está ese erizo insolente!- la pantalla grababa a Shadow sentado en la barra burlándose de Amy quien había entrado jadeando.

-¿y ahora que planea hacer mi amo? (como si me importara pero este tipo me obliga a hacerlo de costumbre)- pensaba el robot harto de él.

-¡me alegro que preguntes! ¿Recuerdas cuando metimos a Shadow en la cápsula?-

-¡sí, amo! (jiji la rosita hizo tortilla de huevo contigo, panzón)-

-bueno, el poco tiempo que estuvo allí me permitió sacar una pequeña parte de su ser capaz de controlar algunas cosas...-

-¿Cómo qué, amo?-

-¿notas la palanca que tengo justo aquí?- la palanquita tenía 3 niveles (bajo, medio y alto).

-sí, amo-

-ahora mira atentamente la pantalla, jojojo- Eggman colocó la palanca en bajo.

-¿Shadow, te pasa algo?- le pregunté al ver que estaba sudando frío y tenía la mano en el pecho.

-n-nada, solo...me duele un poco el pecho...eso es todo- me acerqué a él y le coloqué una mano en la frente.

-tal vez sea fiebre, creo que tengo una pastilla en mi bolso, espera unos segundos-

-jojojo, espera los segundos de vida...- Eggman colocó la palanca en medio.

-_¡aaaag!-_ Shadow se agarraba el pecho con más fuerza y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Shadow!- me di la vuelta y corrí hasta él.

-_m-mi p-pecho...me duele mucho-_

-¡Shadow resiste, llamaré una ambulancia!-

_-n-no hace falta...Estoy bien-_

-jojojo pues te pondrás peor...- Eggman colocó la palanca en alto fuertemente y causó muchas chispas y pequeñas explosiones en el sistema.

-AAAAAHHHHH- Shadow gritó, se arañó el pecho desgarradoramente y cayó al suelo.

-¡¿qué le pasa?- me gritó la señorita desesperadamente al ver la escena.

-¡CREO QUE ES UN ATAQUE CARDIACO!- estaba en mucha presión, corrí hasta mi bolso en una de las mesas y llamé a la ambulancia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shadow quien respiraba cada vez menos.

-¡¿pero qué sucede?- preguntaba Eggman viendo como todo se venía abajo.

-señor, creo que la muestra que tomó de Shadow tiene mucha energía y no puede resistir demasiado, tiene que eliminar esa fuerza antes de qué suceda algo malo- le dijo el robot.

-¡ESTO VA A EXPLOTAR! ¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!- Eggman se montó en su "máquina-voladora-huevo" **(no sé bien como se llama, pero ustedes saben esa cosa circular donde Eggman de monta y puede volar)**

También se llevó consigo uno de los robots más grandes y poderosos que tenía.

-amo ¡lléveme con usted!- el robot levantó las manos hacia él.

-¡ni en sueños! ¡Yo me salvo y tú te quedas aquí!- Eggman se fue volando y el robot grande lo siguió, pero el robotcito consiguió salvarse de la explosión saliendo por una de las salidas laterales de donde Eggman botaba a los robots inservibles, de allí corrió como pudo hacia otro lugar lejos de allí.

**(Luego sabrán que sucederá con el robotcito)**

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, impaciente de que alguien me diera alguna noticia sobre Shadow. Así que me levante y puse la oreja en una pequeña ranurita de la puerta de la sala de emergencia, podía escuchar a dos personas hablando, definitivamente el doctor le estaba diciendo algo a Shadow pero no lograba escuchar lo suficiente como para entender de que hablaban, de pronto escuché claramente que el pomo se estaba girando, me senté rápidamente y cogí una de las revistas y la abrí donde sea para hacerles creer que no me he levantado de la silla.

De la puerta salió Shadow con su cara indiferente (como siempre la trae) de mí salió un suspiro de alivio ver que estaba vivo, me levanté y lo seguí.

-¿qué te dijo el doctor?- le pregunté.

-no te interesa- respondió girando el rostro a otro lado.

-¿Cómo que no me interesa? ¡Soy tu novia! ¡Por supuesto que me interesa!- le dije enojada.

-deja de seguirme, pareces un chicle-

-¡pero, Shadow! ¿Qué te sucede?... ¿por qué me tratas así?...yo solo me estoy preocupando por ti...- el se detuvo y giró su rostro repentinamente hacia mí.

-quizá sea ese el problema...- no dijo nada más y se alejó caminando, yo quedé quieta tratando de pensar ¿qué le habrán dicho ahí dentro?

**(Ahora veremos que hace Tails)**

-(iré a pasear un rato, a ver ipod ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ah! Aquí está)- Tails se coloca los audífonos y sale a caminar por el bosque.

-uuuuggghh-

-¿eh? ¿Qué suena así? No serán mis audífonos ¿verdad?- el zorro se quita los audífonos y hace silencio tratando de descifrar de donde venía el ruido.

-uuuuahhhhh- cuando Tails llegó se encontró con el robotcito todo abollado y casi apagándose tirado en el suelo.

-no te apagues amiguito, ven, te llevaré al taller y estarás mejor- Tails metió su ipod en el bolsillo, cargó al pobre robot y se lo llevó volando al taller.


	13. en contra del Sonamy

**¡HOLA OTRA VEZ! Disculpen por haberme tardado tanto es que comenzaron las clases...y bueno entre tareas y flojera ustedes entienden ¿no? En fin dejaré de parlotear, ¡lean este capi nuevo!**

Capitulo 12: en contra del sonamy

-Shadow...- estiré mi mano hacia él, viendo como lentamente se alejaba por el corredor blanco del hospital y desaparecía por las escaleras.

-(¿qué sucede con él?)- Shadow por lo general es así de frío, pero...siento que esta vez tiene una intención distinta.

Decido olvidarme de todo por ahora, seguro esto pasa y todo volverá a ser como siempre. Tomo un autobús y voy hasta mi casa.

-(de seguro un baño me despeja la mente ¿eh?)- me detengo repentinamente preguntándome que hacen esos bomberos frente a mi casa.

-señorita- se me acerca un bombero pelón medio gordo -¿usted es la dueña de esta casa?-

-s-si... ¿s-sucedió algo?- Dios mío no me digas que es lo que creo...

-pues parece que dejó una vela encendida que pasó a quemar un pequeño mantel de una repisa, luego llegó hasta una estatuilla de paja cerca un matero bastante abundante que llegó hasta el techo y terminó dejando en llamas la casa entera- yo lo miraba a él y a la casa aleatoriamente atónita sin saber que decir.

-resumidamente: su casa se quemó.- interrumpió otro bombero quitando todo el palabrerío que dijo el pelón.

-eso quería decir...en fin parece que no se salvaron muchas cosas, algo de ropa y alguna que otra baratija.- el bombero puso frente a mí una caja con las cosas rescatadas.

-uggg...- no pude evitar deprimirme al ver que la mayoría de mi ropa estaba un poco achicharrada y en cuanto a las baratijas: un viejo reloj de pared, algunos CD de música y un marco con la foto de mis padres pero estaba quemada por la esquinas.

-¿tiene otro lugar donde quedarse?-

-no- contesté decaída quitando las cenizas de mi ropa.

-pues recomiendo que busque un lugar pronto porque esta casa lamentablemente no tiene salvación ya que su seguro no cubre todos los daños- respondió el otro bombero.

-ayyyyy ¡¿este día puede ponerse peor?- en eso comenzó a llover, creo que he visto suficientes caricaturas como para saber que eso JAMAS se debe decir.

-bueno, espero que tenga suerte, hasta luego- miré de un lado a otro pensando ¿qué hago ahora? Con esperanzas logré encontrar en la caja el peor invento del mundo: el impermeable a prueba de fuego, pero que solo por ahora agradezco habérselo comprado a aquel vagabundo.

Coloqué el impermeable sobre la caja de cartón, por ahora no me importaba mojarme yo, me preocupa que la única ropa que me quedaba se estropeara.

Caminé un rato sin rumbo alguno esperando encontrar alguno de esos hoteles que ofrecen refugio o que alguna ancianita humilde me dejara quedarme en su casa y a cambio le haría las tareas del hogar, como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero parece ser que los hoteles cobran al menos 30 dólares por una habitación de mantenimiento y que todos los ancianos humildes de este mundo se han muerto.

Mientras atravesaba el bosque que daba salida hasta el pueblo tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí, volcando mi caja la cual se abrió y expuso mi ropa y la foto de mis padres a la lluvia.

-¡nooo!- intenté levantarme para recoger todo antes de que se dañara por completo.

-UUGG mi tobillo...parece...que me lo he doblado- me senté en la rama del árbol y comencé a llorar.

-¡¿Por qué me tiene qué pasar esto a mí? ¡¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Acaso es una venganza por haber matado a mi padre? No quiero más esto...- de pronto siento una mano fría que roza mi muñeca, me coge de la espalda y me eleva, levanto mi rostro y veo a Sonic todo empapado mirándome con lástima.

-Sonic... ¿qué...? ¡A-A-ATCHÚ!- cuando estornudo Sonic me deja en el suelo y me abraza por un rato para entrar en calor. Luego me vuelve a cargar y sé, aunque no me lo diga, que me va a llevar hasta su apartamento.

-_¿por qué haces esto?-_ pregunto viendo su rostro preocupado.

-_por qué te amo, Amy-_

_-pero yo no...-_

_-no necesito gustarte para poderte amar...-_ me mira decididamente -_el hecho de que ya no sientas nada por mí no quiere decir que renunciaré, por ahora, me basta con verte feliz y a salvo- _no pude evitar soltar una lágrima, yo...de verdad dejé de querer a Sonic, pero de algún modo su persistencia me ha enternecido, es como si por fin se diera cuenta de lo que he sufrido todos estos años, de aquello a lo que cruelmente llaman "enamorarse...solo".

-te traeré un toalla- dijo mientras exprimía mi ropa en su cocina, yo me tapaba con una vieja sábana, acariciando mi pie dolido.

-agradezco que estés haciendo esto, yo podría agradecértelo de cualquier forma...y aún te seguiría debiendo el haberme dado un refugio- Sonic salió del baño con una toalla, la colocó junto a mí y comenzó a vendar mi tobillo que sangraba.

-no hace falta que me lo agradezcas, un héroe se supone que debe estar en el momento justo cuando más se le necesita..._Amy, yo quiero ser tu héroe...-_ dijo colocándome una mano en la barbilla y mirándome a los ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Sonic en serio, no sigas, sabes bien que yo no quiero que seas mi héroe ni nada parecido, mis ojos solo pueden ver a una persona...-

Parado al otro lado de la ventana se encontraba Shadow, quien solo podía ver lo que sucedía.

-(Amy...quizá seas más feliz con alguien...que sí pueda quererte...)- pensó Shadow derramando una lágrima y alejándose, sin que nadie reparara en su presencia.

Sonic alejó el rostro de mí y fue hasta un armario, yo aproveché que se había dado la vuelta para colocar la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-¡sabia que aún estaba aquí!- sonrió Sonic desempolvando una caja y la colocó frente a mí.

-¿qué hay ahí?- pregunté.

-es la ropa que solía usar Sonia, puedes vestirte con algo de esto, mientras tanto- con ayuda de Sonic me levanté y cojeando llegué al baño.

-cuando termines ven a la cocina, vamos a cenar- yo asentí y cerré la puerta, cuando salí Sonic no tenía palabras al ver el camisón rosa de encajes negros que traía puesto.

-Amy...estás...preciosa- tartamudeó él una vez que las palabras pudieron salir de su boca, yo sonreí tímidamente y fui hasta la cocina, en la mesa había dos platos de espagueti, me senté y comencé a comer, Sonic hizo lo mismo pero mientras masticaba no pude evitar notar que me estaba mirando mucho, así que para no continuar con ello le pedí que encendiera el televisor que había en el mesón de al lado.

-veamos qué hay en la TV ¿sí?- Sonic me miró pesadamente y arrastrando los pies encendió la televisión.

-¡ah, un documental! ¡Qué bien!- me alegré de que no fuera un canal romántico ni nada por el estilo.

-"podemos ver como el macho erizo hace su ritual de cortejo con la joven eriza..."- dijo el narrador, simultáneamente miré a Sonic que me veía sonriendo morbosamente.

-. . .deja de pensar eso ¿quieres?-

-lo siento, es inevitable- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano con la suya, la quité rápidamente.

-ya no tengo hambre, iré a dormir- alejé mi plato y me levanté aguantándome de la mesa para llegar hasta la sala y dormir en el sillón.

-Amy, duerme en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sillón- dijo Sonic mientras intentaba ayudarme a caminar.

-oh...gracias- cuando llegamos a la habitación me acosté en la cama y Sonic me arropó pero tropezó con sus pies y terminó sobre mí, ya era la segunda vez que esto sucedía.

-...- no podía decir nada, ni siquiera intentar quitármelo de encima, no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

-_Amy...tienes unos ojos muy bonitos...-_ sonrió Sonic acercándose hacia mí, yo intenté mantener la distancia con la mano, pero cada vez me sentía más débil a él, estaba sucumbiendo.

-_eres la única chica que me hace fuerte...la única que imagino cuando estoy a punto de morir...pienso que si muero me alejaré de ti...yo quiero vivir a tu lado...por siempre_- acarició mi brazo, cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Este beso me pareció dulce y suave con respecto al otro, siento como si este beso estuviera lleno de amor, puede ser que el otro no me hubiera gustado porque estaba lleno de ira y celos.

-..mm...- Sonic despegó sus labios y gimió como avergonzado de haberlo hecho, yo, aunque mi mente decía mil veces no, me acerqué a él, cerré los ojos y le besé.

-_Amy... ¿por qué...?- _me miró confundido pero tímidamente feliz.

-_yo... ¡n-no lo sé!-_ con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me levanté, lo empujé fuera de la habitación y cerré duro la puerta.

Sonic sonrió y se alejó de la puerta.

Al día siguiente...

-¡NO EN EL SOFÁ, CHEESE!- desperté y me caí de la cama.

-¡¿estás bien, Amy?- Sonic abrió la puerta todo despeinado, era obvio que lo levanté con el grito.

-Sonic, puedo deducir que estabas soñando con chili hot dogs por la baba que tienes junto a la boca- evitaba reírme, parece que ambos soñábamos cosas raras.

-¡uh! Qué asco...- se quitó la baba de la cara y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

-jeje ¿qué quieres desayunar?- sonrió abiertamente.

-no puedo, tengo que ir a trabajar-

-pero Amy, no puedes trabajar teniendo el tobillo dañado-

-claro que sí, solo mira- me solté del sillón sobre el que me aguantaba pero perdí el equilibrio y volví a caer, Sonic frunció el ceño.

-no estoy muy convencido, estaría mejor que te descansaras hasta que te mejores-

-supongo...-

-en fin ¿te apetece ir a algún lado a desayunar?-

-tendrá que ser- fui hasta la habitación donde estaba la caja con la ropa de Sonia y me cambié el camisón por una blusa sencilla, una falda y unas zapatillas.

Fuimos a un café no muy conocido llamado "tía margarita" era un lugar muy bonito adornado por unas macetas con flores de todo tipo. Empezamos a comer nuestros sándwiches cuando oímos la campanita de la puerta, miramos y se trataba de Tails.

-¡TAILS! ¿Cómo estás?- le saludé, volteó hacia nosotros y sonrió.

-¡Amy, Sonic! ¡Qué bueno encontrarlos aquí! Y qué raro verlos juntos ¿Qué pasó?-

-bueno, su casa se incendió y le ofrecí quedarse en la mía hasta que encuentre un lugar a donde mudarse-

-ya veo, esto sí que es un problema... ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si reconstruyo tu casa?- se levantó alegre.

-ay Tails...no podría pedirte algo así...-

-¡vamos, Amy! ¡Somos amigos! Los amigos están para ayudarse mutuamente, no tengo problema, además tengo a alguien que me puede hacer compañía mientras hago las reparaciones-

-¿quién?- preguntamos Sonic y yo al unísono.

-¡síganme!- Tails nos llevó a su casa.

-UUAHHHHH ¡VAS A DESEAR JAMÁS HABER SIDO INVENTADOOO!- grité al ver al robot que se veía claramente que fue creado por Eggman, invoqué a mi piko piko pero Tails se interpuso así que alejé mi martillo.

-¡Amy, no! Tranquila este es un buen robot, Eggman lo traicionó así que decidí cuidar de él, será tierno tener a este robotcito para acompañarme- dijo dando unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza del pequeñajo metálico.

-¡amoooo!- el robot lo abrazó sonriente.

-¿a que es adorable? Este amiguito e un robot muy bueno pero Eggman lo obligaba a servirle- Tails bajó la mirada hacia el robotcito que lo veía sonriendo -puedes llamarme Tails ¿sí?-

-amo... ¡Tails!- sonrió

-awwww- dijimos Sonic y yo.

-jaja no, no, solo dime Tails- sonrió quitándole una mancha de aceite con un trapo.

-¡gracias Tails!-

-así está mejor ¿quieres acompañarme a reparar la casa de Amy?-

-¡sí!- el robotcito corrió alrededor de Tails cual anime-

-jajaja que ternura, Tails yo cuidaré de tu casa, a menos que quieras que vaya, claro-

-no, no es necesario que vayan, pueden quedarse aquí, nos vemos-

-¡adios Tails! ¡Gracias por ser tan buen amigooo!- le grité mientras él se alejaba.

-¡no hay porqué, es un placeeeer!- meneó la mano despidiéndose.

-#suspiro# ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- Sonic iba a decir algo pero le interrumpí.

-¡NO COMEREMOS CHILI HOT DOGS¡ estas abusando-

-que puedo decir, soy un "chili hot dogadicto"-

-(eso es lo malo de Sonic, si fuera Shadow seguiría peleando, Sonic solo acepta y no se queja ¡así no es divertido!)-

-mmm, ya-

-¿estás aburrida? ¿Por qué no llamamos a knuckles?- sacó su teléfono y empezó a marcar sin esperar a que respondiera.

-eh...está bien- luego de un rato de espera Knuckles vino junto con Rouge y Cream.

-¡eehhh! Amigooo- le saludó Sonic, lo miró como si dijera "¿porqué vinieron ellas dos?".

-#suspiro# parece ser que si yo voy a algún lado Rouge también va y si ella va a algún lado Cream también va y si Cream va a algún lado Cheese-

-¡shhhh¡- le calló Sonic.

-_¡Cheese Cheese!-_

-¡NO ME CALLES! ¡TÚ PREGUNTASTE!- Knuckles ya le iba a soltar su bofetada cuando Sonic se rápidamente y le tapó la boca.

-¡¿Dónde está Cheese?- preguntó desesperada Cream mirando de un lado a otro.

-precisamente eso quería decir, suena como Cheese-

-¡entonces vamos! Quizá esté sucediendo algo...- dijo Rouge quien abrió sus alas y echó a volar hasta donde salía el sonido.

-AHHHH- se escuchó el grito de Rouge, Sonic y yo nos miramos preocupados y corrimos hasta allá, cuando llegamos Rouge estaba tratando de forcejear a Shadow para que dejara de estrangular a Cheese.

-¡SHADOW! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?- le grité y me abalancé hacia él, Shadow nos azotó con su brazo, Rouge dio vueltas en el aire y se mantuvo allí porque tenía alas pero yo, antes de salir volando pude ver que Shadow tenía los ojos totalmente negros, estaba cambiado, Choqué contra un árbol que me dejó inconsciente.

-¡Amy!- Sonic corrió junto con Amy, luego miró desafiante a Shadow.

-¿VES LO QUÉ HAZ HECHO?- le gritó Sonic con mucha ira -¡LA MATASTE!-

Shadow volvió en sí y sus ojos cambiaron a su color normal, se acercó a Amy y tocó su pecho con su oreja.

-no está muerta, su corazón aún late, ¡hay qué llevarla a un hospital! ¡YA!- les gritó todos hicieron caso y llamaron a una ambulancia.

-¿eh...? ¿d-donde...estoy?- abrí mis ojos y me encontré en un hospital vistiendo una bata blanca, me incorporé y froté mis ojos, Shadow estaba sentado al lado de la cama sobre la que estaba.

-Shadow-

-Amy, lo s...- no le hice caso y lo abracé.

-¡estás bien!- sonreí alegre de verlo junto a mí, Shadow me alejó.

-Amy...yo creo...que estaría mejor...con alguien que te quiera y te pueda proteger...alguien como Sonic-

-¡no! ¡Shadow, yo quiero estar contigo y nada más contigo! ¡No quiero que me dejes jamás!- lo besé pero esta vez me alejó más bruscamente.

-¡SHADOW! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿PORQUE HAS ESTADO TRATANDOME ASÍ? ¿Porqué te alejas de mí?-

-no te importa...- volteó.

-¡SÍ QUE ME IMPORTA! ¡SI TIENES ALGUNA RAZÓN PARA COMPORTARTE ASÍ SOLO DÍMELA!- lo cogí de los brazos y lo obligué a mirarme.

-m...el doctor me dijo...que mi ataque cardiaco casi pudo haberme matado...dice que si vuelvo a acelerar mi corazón, aunque sea solo un poco...-

-¿...morirás?- lo vi con ojos llorosos, él asintió.

-pero no entiendo aún porqué me tratas así...-

-Amy, ¡tú haces que mi corazón lata con fuerza! ¡Cada vez que me sonríes o me abrazas... mi corazón no puede evitar estar feliz! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero dejarte! Tendrás que buscar a otra persona...yo prácticamente...estoy muerto-

-Shadow...me gustaría ayudarte...-

-¡olvídalo! No podrás hacer nada- él salió enojado de la habitación, ¡claro que no! Estoy segura de que puedo hacer algo para salvarlo de esa maldición, no quiero dejar todo así y lo que es más importante...no quiero dejarlo a él. Me vestí con mi ropa que estaba en otra silla y salí, fuera estaba Rouge, Cream, Sonic y Knuckles esperando al verme salir todos se levantaron.

-Amy-chan ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Cream con Cheese descansando en sus brazos.

-tengo que ver a alguien-

-¿quién?- preguntó Rouge.

-alguien que me será de mucha ayuda-

-¿quién?- insistió Sonic.

**BUENO ESTO ES T-T-T-T-TO-O-OD-D-O AMI-MI-GOS jejeje ^^ realmente muchas disculpas por tardarme es que apenas es el segundo día de clases y ya están mandando tareas como locos, en fin espero hacer mis capítulos más largos y tardarme menos, pero ¡vamos! No solo lean ¡envíenme reviews con sus ideas! Sería una buena forma de ayudarme bueno CHAOOO.**


	14. la habitacion engañosa

**HOLAAASSS siento haberme tardado tanto con este capi. Es que la inspiración y yo nos peleamos XD ¡pero ya nos reconciliamos! Algo que les pido es: DEJEN MAS REVIEWS NO CUESTA NADAAAA es que los reviews me hacen sentir muy bien...en fin ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

Capitulo 13: la habitación engañosa

-hazlo-

-no-

-vas a hacerlo, y lo harás ahora- le amenacé con mi piko piko.

-n-no...- tembló un poco.

-¡HAZLO O TE ROMPO LA NARIZ, MARICÓN!-

-¡bien, bien! Pero mi base no está totalmente arreglada, es más ¿Cómo la encontraste?- se incorporó Eggman al ver que me calmé.

- ¿en serio?- apoyé mi martillo en el hombro -¡hay que ser retardado mental para no notar una base gigante de metal con forma de huevo en medio de la pradera!-

-ya que... pero vas a tener que esperar a que todos mis aparatos estén de nuevo en perfecta forma- se burló acomodándose un pelo suelto del bigote frente a su gran pantalla en la pared.

Me llevé una mano a la barbilla pensando en cómo podría lograr que terminara sus aparatos para crear una cura del extraño caso de Shadow.

-aunque...- volteó a verme, tenía una sonrisa misteriosa (de seguro no era nada bueno) -...podría apresurarme si me hicieras un pequeño favor...-

-_agggg..._ ¿qué quieres?- me tapé la cara enojada.

-tranquila...de seguro no te hará mucha falta-

-¡dilo de una maldita vez!-

-necesito ¡que me ayudes a atrapar a Sonic the hedgehog!- se levantó enfatizando sus palabras.

-¡¿qué?- me eché para atrás.

-no mentí, de seguro mucha falta no te hará- se volvió a sentar.

-pero...es mi amigo...no puedo entregártelo-

-ya veo- su sonrisa se borró y dio la vuelta en su silla viendo el monitor, dándome la espalda -si no quieres, está bien, no te estoy obligando. Solo digo... a Shadow le queda poco tiempo...-

Presionó un botón de su panel mostrando una imagen con el ADN de Shadow que parecía que se deteriorara, poniéndose cada vez más negro.

-¿q-qué es eso?- retrocedí aterrada de que presionara otro botón que causara la total muerte de Shadow.

-su ADN, como vez se está tornando negro, los tubos que le conecté la vez que casi lo atrapo no solo succionaron un poco de él si no que también le inyectaron esencia de Dark Gaya que tenía guardado por ahí. Al leer los manuscritos que encontré sobre los experimentos de Robotnik descubrí que Shadow tiene tanta energía oscura que al darle más pero de alguien más dotado puede causarle severos daños en su estructura hasta el punto de destruirlo- se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente.

-así que... ¿aceptas?- extendió su mano.

Cerré los ojos y aspiré profundo antes de estrechar su mano y decir:

-acepto- las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos de solo pensar que podría hacerle, me cubrí la cara y corrí por el pasillo hasta la salida.

-Sonic...no puedo hacerte esto...de verdad...no puedo- corrí todo lo que pude, pasando por un carrito de hot dogs donde se encontraba Sonic a punto de morder el suyo.

-¿Amy?- volteó dejando caer su hot dog por alcanzarme -¿por qué lloras?- me detuvo de los hombros, yo no podía dejar de llorar y gemir, me cargó y corriendo me llevó a su apartamento donde me sentó en un sillón y trató de calmarme para poder hablar.

-vamos Amy, dime ¿Qué sucede?- me tomó de la barbilla suavemente obligándome a verlo.

-y-yo #snif# hice un t-trato con #snif# E-Eggman- intenté secar mis lágrimas.

-¡¿Con Eggman? ¡¿Por qué?-

-e-el tiene la cura para Shadow #snif# t-tenía que aceptar-

-y ¿Qué tienes que hacer?-

-e-entregarte- cerré mis ojos y volví a llorar.

-¡! _Amy..._-

-Sonic de verdad ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por favor!- le abracé con fuerza, miré hacia el que me miraba con amor.

-_Amy tranquila, no pasará nada si me entregas..._-

-p-pero ¿qué sucederá contigo?-

-_no pasará nada conmigo si ese cascaron hueco de Eggman me tiene...si puedo lograr tu felicidad...será suficiente para mí- _me abrazó con dulzura, le miré en silencio luego lo tomé por el brazo y le besé, si era la última vez que lo vería quería recordarlo como el valiente héroe en quien siempre confié.

Me sonrió y yo se la devolví.

-vamos allá- agarró mi mano y se disponía a correr hacia la base de Eggman.

Cuando llegamos nos quedamos viendo la inmensa puerta de metal.

-¿estás seguro?- le miré nerviosa.

-¿Amy, no me conoces? Yo nunca pienso las cosas dos veces ¡siempre estoy seguro! ¡OYE EGGMAN YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡ABRE ESA PUERTA!- gritó.

-¡ah Sonic! Vaya sorpresita- habló por medio de una computadora en la entrada.

-¡no digas tonterías! ¡Tú me estabas esperando!- señaló la cámara que nos grababa como si hablara con Eggman directamente.

-¡cierto! Y todo gracias a nuestra fiel erizita ¡pasa, por favor!- las inmensas puertas de acero se abrieron ante nosotros e hicieron un ruido como de nave espacial, además de soltar un humo frio.

-#cof# #cof#- tosió Eggman por todo el humo.

-¡has menos desastre ¿sí?- le gritó a su gran robot que estaba construyendo la máquina para curar a Shadow. Me alegró que cumpliera su promesa y no hiciera algún truco sucio, aunque viniendo de Eggman cualquier cosa podría pasar en lo que resta de día.

-¡ya lo traje ahora cura a Shadow!- hizo una mueca de fastidio ya que sabía que no podía evitar cumplir lo que prometió puesto que cuando me enojo nada me detiene hasta ver algo de sangre.

-#suspiro# diseño v34un91, mete a Shadow en la cámara de curación- el gran robot abrió la jaula de Shadow y bruscamente lo lanzó a la cámara del brazo donde golpeó de un extremo de esta.

Shadow me lanzó una sonrisa furtiva antes de ser rociado con un humo blancuzco lo suficientemente espeso como para esconder su rostro, me calmó que estuviera bien conmigo y que entendiera mis intenciones, sin embargo no me pareció que ese fuera el motivo por el que sonrió...

-ahora lleva a Sonic a su _jaula especial_, por favor- Eggman estiró su brazo como para abrir paso a su robot, con la misma brutalidad tomó del brazo a Sonic, él no se defendió ni se retuvo solo se dejó llevar.

-adios...Amy...- acarició mi pelo entre sus dedos antes de desaparecer tras un pasillo lleno de aparatos y oscuridad que lo único que se veía de luz eran las chispas que soltaban algunos cables sin total reparación. Extendí mi mano hacia él en modo de despedida aun sabiendo que ya no me podía ver esperaba llegara hasta su alma como una especie de mensaje telepático o algo por el estilo.

#crashhhh# una de las paredes fue destruida por un golpe de Knuckles quien venía acompañado de Silver y Tails (junto con su robotcito)

-¡AMIGOS!- me alegré al ver en sus caras que venían a rescatar a Sonic, quizá por eso sonrió Shadow ¡los había llamado!

-¡ahora sí Eggman! ¡Devuélvenos a Sonic!- señaló Silver. Eggman los miró sin inmutarse y luego posó su mirada en el robotcito.

-¡¿qué haces tú con ellos? ¡Robot traidor! ¡Ven en este mismo instante con tu amo!- le gritó haciéndole caso omiso a Silver.

-¡tú ya no eres mi amo! ¡Me cansé de tantos abusos! ¡Ahora tengo un nuevo amo! Él me quiere mucho y me trata como tú jamás lo hiciste ¡Se acabó, Eggman, te veré caer de una vez por todas!- el hombre bigotudo retrocedió amedrentado.

-¡robot traidor! ¡De aquí no saldrás de una sola pieza, eso puedes asegurarlo!- Eggman presionó un botón que al parecer llamaba a otros robots más grandes y fuertes, seguramente era algo así como su ejército.

De repente Shadow destruyó la puerta de la cámara, ya había sido curado y estaba listo para pelear, Knuckles me echó a mí, a Tails y al robotcito para atrás, para decinos algo.

-_ustedes encuentren a Sonic, nosotros nos encargaremos de los robots-_ los tres asentimos y evitando las miradas nos adentramos en lo profundo de su base.

-oye ¿conoces algo de aquí? Podrías guiarnos a donde tienen a Sonic- le dije al robotcito.

-Eggman destruyó su anterior base así que no estoy muy seguro donde está cada cosa pero conozco a ese panzón lo suficiente como para saber que los secuestrados los tiene en una habitación muy engañosa-

-¿a qué te refieres con habitación engañosa?- le preguntó Tails algo confundido.

-es una habitación compleja, al principio da la impresión de no estar allí pero cuando logras entrar te encuentras con una serie de cosas que engañan al ojo humano haciéndolas difícil de identificar o descifrar, lo único que sé es que cada vez que cambia de base crea un mecanismo de juego distinto-

-mmm...- Tails se colocó una mano en la barbilla, reflexionando sobre ello.

-¿entonces se podría decir que es como un juego?-

-¡sí! Un juego, es una forma más fácil de verlo...si nos guiamos por ese punto de vista quizá logremos dar con el paradero de Sonic-

-de cierto modo es como un juego, hay lo que se les podría interpretar como niveles y siempre hay trampas... con la diferencia de que solo tenemos 1 vida y corremos el peligro de poner peor las cosas- añadió el robot.

-tienes razón así que debemos andar con cuidado- tras Tails decir eso caminamos en silencio, atentos a cualquier cosa que nos resultara extraña.

-¡auch!- volví mi mirada y encontré a Tails tirado en el suelo.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté.

-parece que me tropecé con... ¿ah? ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Dónde está qué cosa?- lo ayudé a levantarse.

-el... ratón...- señaló el piso confundido -me tropecé con un ratón-

-qué extraño... Eggman no suele tener cosas vivas en su base-

-¡ah! ¡El truco del ratón!- exclamó el robotcito -a veces Eggman repite los enigmas que nadie intentó descifrar, este yo lo conozco: cuando te tropiezas con este ratón inevitablemente aceptas su reto y entras en una fase del juego en la que no puedes avanzar ni renunciar hasta resolver el acertijo-

-¡qué bien! ¡De seguro estamos más cerca de encontrar a Sonic! ¿qué tenemos que hacer?-

-tienes que atraparlo, él tiene la llave de la siguiente puerta. Este ratón se hace visible e invisible a su gusto, mientras que sea invisible no lo podrás atrapar, necesitas hacerlo visible-

-¿y cómo lo logramos?- preguntó Tails.

-al ratoncito le gusta el queso, consíganle queso-

-¿Dónde lo buscamos?-

-¡ah! ¡Eso si no voy a decírselos!- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡¿por qué? ¡Si estas con nosotros en esto!-

-por la sencilla razón de...que no sé donde está, además ¿no son más divertidos los juegos si uno los resuelve por su cuenta?-

-¡pero...!- Tails me tomó de la mano haciéndome voltear.

-tranquila Amy, tiene razón... ¡así será más divertido!- sonrió emocionado, no pude contrariar nada así que decidí hacerle caso e intentar resolver el juego.

-veamos, sería fácil pensar que podríamos encontrar el queso en la cocina pero por lo que entiendo estamos atrapados aquí hasta no resolver el acertijo, así que...- Tails miró de un lado a otro buscando algo, al parecer, en específico.

-¿qué buscas, Tails?- le pregunté tratando de coincidir su mirada con la mía.

-chispa ¿sabes si Eggman tiene plaga de ratones?- ni idea de que el robotcito tenía nombre así que...ya que, a llamarlo Chispa.

-pues sí, Eggman solía tener muchos ratones merodeando por allí, solían morder sus cables, ese era el motivo de que muchos de sus creaciones fallaran-

-eso era lo que quería oír- Tails se agachó y empezó a buscar en las esquinas.

-em... ¿y ahora qué buscas?- le pregunté.

-una trampa para ratones, de seguro que hay queso en ella-

-¡qué gran idea! ¡Mira allá hay una!- corrí hasta allá y agarré el queso con todo y trampa por que podría pasar que una vez que el ratón fuera visible no se nos hiciera muy fácil atraparlo.

-maravilloso ahora colócalo allí, esperemos a que caiga- me pidió Tails.

-no les recomiendo que coloquéis la trampa, el ratón tiene que estar vivo para poder entregarnos la llave- excusó Chispa.

-mmmm ¿entonces como sabremos que el ratón se lo comió?-

-por dos cosas, primera: el queso desaparecerá, y segundo: el ratón se hará visible al instante-

-ya, primero esperemos a que coma el queso y luego nos la apañamos para atra... ¡wow! ¡El queso ya no está! Ese ratón trabaja rápido- exclamé.

-pero ¿ahora como lo agarraremos?- se levantó Tails.

-no será difícil, el ratón se vuelve lento cuando se hace visible- señaló al ratón que estaba sentado a menos de un metro de nosotros, como esperando una respuesta por nuestra parte.

Estiré mi mano hacia el ratón con la esperanza de agarrarlo, pero el ratón, sin miedo, retrocedió un poco, dejó la llave en el suelo y se alejó caminando en dos patas, al parecer era un ratón inteligente.

-la llave, aquí está pero...- dije girando la llave en mi mano viendo el brillo del foco reflejarse en sus orificios cromados y lados de oro con un diseño muy hermoso de un pequeño conejo, quizá ese sería la señal del siguiente enigma.

-cierto ¿Dónde está la puerta?- luego de decir esto una especie de ventanita se abrió en el techo de la habitación dejando ver lo que fácilmente se reconocía como luz solar.

-parece ser esa- señaló Tails -ven Amy, yo te cargaré hasta allá- me aguantó de la cintura y me elevó hasta la ventana, Chispa voló con unos jets incorporados.

Levanté mi cabeza para ver, parecía un planeta diferente, había grama verde y brillante por el rocío, arboles llenos de flores, el sol brillaba con fuerza, uno respiraba hondo y se sentía libre con ganas de correr y dormirse en las raíces del árbol, definitivamente era el paisaje más hermoso que jamás había visto, parecía que la suave brisa te dijera "relájate, estás segura aquí y todo a lo que temes se alejó, ya no sentirás tristeza ni dolor, aquí todo es felicidad"

-que...hermoso- sonreí.

-estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí a disfrutar ¡tenemos que rescatar a Sonic!- dijo Tails un poco frustrado porque no sabía qué hacer ahora, de pronto frente a nosotros pasó corriendo un conejo blanco vestido con un traje muy peculiar y un reloj de bolsillo, parecía apresurado y decidí seguirlo.

-¿A dónde vas, Amy?- me preguntó Chispa.

-esta conejo...quiere guiarnos a algún lado, estoy segura- dije sin perder el ritmo de la persecución. El conejo entró en una madriguera al pié de un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para entrar, en eso llegaron Tails y Chispa.

-¡se fue por aquí!- señalé.

-me parece haber visto esto en un cuento... ¡y creo que sé que viene!- exclamó Tails.

#pum#

-AHHHHHH ¿PORQUE EMPUJASTE COÑOOOOOO?- le grité mientras caía.

-allá VOYYYYY- gritó Tails saltando en el agujero, Chispa lo siguió. Comenzaron a caer junto con nosotros varias cosas como muebles, lámparas, sillas, juguetes, estantes, floreros (ese último le cayó en la cabeza a Tails)

-jajaja ¡el karma es compañero justo!- me reí antes de estrellarnos contra el suelo.

#paf#

-uuugg ¿no se supone que debíamos empezar a caer despacio?- dijo Tails para sí mismo. Me levanté sacudí el polvo de mi ropa y comencé a caminar, llegamos a una habitación de estilo gótica con mármol blanco y negro en el suelo, y las paredes verde ocre desgastado de cierto modo la recámara me parecía acogedora, caminamos alrededor de las paredes buscando una puerta, al final la encontramos pero era muy pequeña como para pasar.

-sé lo que viene...- Tails se acercó a una mesa en el centro donde había una botellita que decía "bébeme" Tails se la bebió y se hizo pequeño.

-¡oh, Tails! Te has hecho pequeño ahora deberías poder pasar por la puerta- le dije.

-¡no!- negó una voz grave.

-¿quién dijo eso?- pregunté.

-yo, y si no tienes la llave lamentablemente no vas a poder entrar- dijo el pomo de la puerta.

-ya, sabía que esto iba a pasar ¿Dónde está el biscocho?- buscó el zorrito.

-¿Cuál bizcocho?- preguntó Chispa.

-¡aquí está...! ¿Eh? Qué extraño- Tails revisó cada lado del bizcocho.

-¿qué sucede?-

-este bizcocho... en el cuento se supone que este bizcocho dice "cómeme" pero solo dice "mira para arriba"- hice lo que decía el bizcocho y noté que colgando del techo se hallaba la llave.

-¡allá está la llave!- señalé.

-aunque el bizcocho diga otra cosa quizá su efecto no cambie y me haga más grande #ñam#- Tails mordió el bizcocho pero no pasó nada.

-mmm que extraño, no pasó nada-

-puede que pase otra cosa si otra persona lo muerde...- sugirió el pomo parlante.

-ten Amy, muérdelo tú- me lo entregó, lo mordí y en unos segundos empecé a crecer y crecer y crecer y crecer demasiado.

-A-Amy, ¡estás creciendo demasiado!- retrocedió Tails al ver que estaba resquebrajando el techo.

-¡no puedo evitarlo!- me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos y terminé de romper el techo de allí comenzó a salir agua a chorros y luego a montones hasta inundarlo todo.

-AMYYYY- gritaron Tails y Chispa, poco a poco me fui haciendo más pequeña hasta quedar del mismo tamaño de ellos dos. En pocos instantes estábamos nadando en un océano gigante, como no era muy buena nadadora en lugares hondos comencé a hundirme, Tails nadó hacia mí pero también se estaba ahogando, inevitablemente nos desmayamos.

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba frente a la jaula de Sonic donde yacía dormido.

-¡Sonic!- corrí hasta su jaula y la abrí, él despertó y me abrazó.

-¡Amy! ¡Tails! ¡Chispa! ¡Vinieron a buscarme!- se alegró.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- preguntó Tails sacándose el agua de los oídos.

#crashhh# Knuckles destruyó la pared, al parecer llegó rompiendo todas las paredes.

-¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE!- knuckles me tomó de la mano y corrió junto con Tails, Sonic, Chispa y yo, afuera estaban todos los demás esperándonos para huir de allí.

-¿pasó algo interesante?-me preguntó Shadow. Tails y yo nos limitamos a mirarnos entre nosotros y reír por todo lo que pasamos pudiendo llevar a cabo el método de Knuckles.

**FIIIINNNN ¡esta vez sí! ¡les prometo que tardearé menos con el siguiente capítulo! Y por fis por fis POR FIIIIIIIIISSSSS dejen más reviews ¿si? bueno chauuu espero que os haya gustado el capi. ^^**


	15. publicidad contrareloj

**HOLA (ugg ya se me están acabando las palabras de saludo) en fin ¿vieron que cumplí mi promesa? ¡YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO MÁS A MENUDO! ^^**

Capitulo 14: publicidad contrareloj

-aburrimiento TOTAL- dije para mi misma sentada en una de las mesas del restaurante haciendo como que limpiaba.

-tú siempre te aburres, busca algo que hacer floja- me regañó Shadow sentado detrás de la barra haciendo un crucigrama en el periódico.

- (BIENVENIDO SHADOW) ya, tampoco es que tú estés haciendo algo muy productivo que digamos-

-más que intentar quitar una mancha que no existe hacer un crucigrama es algo bastante productivo, llenas tu vocabulario, no todos lo pueden hacer- dijo sin apartar la mirada de su crucigrama.

-¡dame uno! Ya verás que lo hago más mejor que tú- me levanté y alcé la mano.

-ok, pero... ¿más mejor? Ya veo que te irá muy BIEN en el crucigrama- ironizó y se rió un poco.

-ten, espero que no me molestes preguntando a cada rato-

-¿qué? ¡Pse! No puede ser tan difícil como para tener que preguntarte- me senté y comencé con la primera pista.

-ejejejeje Shadowsitooo...- le llamé tímida.

-(ya sabía) ¿qué quieres?- me miró fastidiado.

-¿cuál es el sinónimo de estupidez y poca inteligencia propia?-

-tú- volvió la mirada a su periódico.

-ja-ja muy gracioso ¡responde bien!-

-no, resuélvelo por tu cuenta-

-gggggrrrrr _está bien_- en unos cuantos minutos me levanté y fui hasta donde estaba Shadow.

-ejem... ¡EJEM!- hice para que volteara y viera mi crucigrama lleno. Sin voltear este respondió.

-que tramposa eres, cogiste uno de los crucigramas que ya tenía listo-

-¡¿cómo te diste cuenta?-

-te vi cuando te arrastrabas por el piso y tomaste uno de los que tenía en la barra-

-¡¿acaso eres un conejo o qué?- con esto me refiero a la visión de algunos animales como los conejos que al ser presas sus ojos están situados a los lados por lo que ven más hacia los lados que hacia el frente.

-jeje sabía que no ibas a poder con un reto así...- se burló.

-¡claro que sí! ¡CUANDO AMY ROSE SE PROPONE ALGO SIEMPRE LO CUMPLE!-

-entonces imagino que en todos estos años jamás te propusiste enamorar a Sonic ¿verdad?-

-b-bueno no-no todo...bueno no...No es muy fácil...de ¡AY YA CALLATE!- me volví a sentar con mi periódico.

-(veamos... voz usada para significar los golpes que se dan en la puerta para llamar, supongo que "toc" ¿no? Clase de pila, ¿alcalina o AA? 3 cuadritos, es AAA. ¡Vaya! ¡No es tan difícil como pensé!)-

-SHADOOOOWWWWWW- grité de repente haciéndole tirar su taza de café y caerse de la silla.

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-¡ya lo resolví!-

-#suspiro# ¿había necesidad de gritar de esa forma?- dijo levantándose y yendo hasta mi mesa a ver mi crucigrama.

-lo siento, es que es la primera vez que resolvía un crucigrama y bueno... me emocioné-

-mmm ya veo, ¿y jamás habías resuelto uno?- se sentó rodeando mi hombro con su brazo.

-pues lo he intentado pero jamás he salido de resolver 3 o 4 pistas como mucho pero jamás he resuelto uno ¡gracias Shadow! Si no me hubieras obligado a hacerlo sola no lo hubiera hecho-

-eh pues...de nada... (¿Obligarte?)- en ese momento llegó la señorita arrastrando los pies.

-estoy empezando a pensar que ustedes son la razón por la que no hay clientes- dijo señalándonos.

-...no sé qué decir...- dije para mí misma.

-tengo una idea...- se sentó frente a nosotros -este café a pertenecido a mi familia por muchos años y acordamos que el heredero de la familia que tenga que cerrar el negocio será maldecido por los fantasmas de familiares anteriores ¡PARA TODA LA VIDA! Así que mis amiguitos si yo soy maldecida cuando moriré los perseguiré ¡PARA TODA LA VIDA!- Shadow y yo nos miramos.

-si no quieren que eso pase ¡CONSIGANME MÁS CLIENTES YAAAA! Y el que lo logre le aumentaré la paga- canturreó, Shadow y yo nos miramos emocionados y corrimos a toda prisa.

-(yupiii ¡por fin tendré una paga normal! Últimamente mi sueldo se a reducido a 12 dólares a la semana)- pensé mientras corría, volteé y me di cuenta que Shadow y yo nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar, él al verme aumentó la velocidad.

-#jadeo# #jadeo#- llegué cansada al taller de Tails pero Shadow había llegado primero que yo, en el taller estaban Tails, Chispa, Cream y Rouge.

-¿entonces me ayudarás?- ya le estaba preguntando Shadow, entonces yo me apresuré y abracé a Tails.

-oye Tails... ¿porqué no me ayudas a mí? Yo podría compensártelo de muchas formas...- dije toda melosa acariciando sus orejas.

-¡así se hace, nena!- gritó Rouge.

-bueno...Shadow creo que las damas primero ¿no?- Shadow le colocó un arma en la cabeza.

-¿porqué no me ayudas a mí? yo podría matarte de muchas formas...- Tails se puso nervioso.

-eh... lo siento Amy, el erizo con el arma siempre tiene la última palabra- se alejó de mí y lentamente se colocó al lado de Shadow, quien sonreía satisfecho.

-¡hum!- enojada salí por la puerta y Rouge y Cream me siguieron.

-¿para qué necesitan la ayuda de Tails?- preguntó Rouge

-es que la señorita nos metió en una especie de concurso en el que tenemos que conseguir más clientes-

-y ¿porqué _especie_ de concurso?- preguntó Cream

-por que en los concursos normales si pierdes no te maldicen ¡PARA SIEMPRE!- le grité haciéndole retroceder del susto.

- ya veo... y como Tails crea cosas geniales podría hacer algo que atrajera a los clientes ¿no?- comprendió Rouge. Yo asentí.

-pero ¡¿porqué no me pides ayuda a mí? ¡Yo tengo el sentido estético más desarrollado que Tails!- me regañó la murciélago.

-¿qué tiene que ver el sentido estético con esto?- pregunté.

-¡tengo una idea! Ya verás ¡también tengo mucha imaginación!- me tomó de la mano y corrió (Cream y Cheese también nos siguieron) hasta una casa muy bonita con pinta de vivero pues estaba lleno de flores, enredaderas, arbustos, en fin la casa entera parecía un gran jardín.

# pum# #pum# Rouge golpeó "suavemente" la puerta.

-¡CARLOS! ¡ABRE YA! ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!- ¿no será quién creo que es? Carlos abrió la puerta precipitadamente con palo de hockey en la mano.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA? Ah Rouge eres tú...- su mirada se posó en mí -¡Amy! ¡Qué sorpresa verte!- me cargó y me abrazó.

-espera ¿tú lo conoces?- me preguntó Rouge.

-¡sí!- asentí alegremente.

-¡así hay más diversión! ¿Verdad?- brincó Cream.

-¡cheese! ¡cheese!- confirmó el chao.

-entren- por dentro la casa era preciosa, las lámparas tenían forma de hoja, los muebles eran verdes y no había un solo rincón adornado sin su respectiva matita, incluso tenía flores enmarcadas.

-wow ¡qué bella casa, Carlos! No sabía que te gustara tanto la jardinería- subió los hombros con modestia.

-¿qué puedo decir? Adoro la belleza de las plantas y el dulce aroma de sus frutos y flores- dijo mientras acariciaba una flor en su maceta.

-_también es poeta_- añadió Rouge en mi oído.

-jeje me doy cuenta-

-bien ¿qué necesitan?- se sentó.

-esta chica de aquí tiene que conseguir más clientes para el Good Coffe y necesitamos tu ayuda para decorar la tienda entera con tus bellísimas obras de arte verdes- me señaló Rouge.

-¡no sería problema alguno! Pero con una condición: no quiero que ella vea lo que le haré hasta tanto no termine-

-¿saben? Pueden hablar conmigo directamente sin tener que tratarme como "ella"- no me hicieron caso alguno y siguieron hablando de qué cosas podrían hacer.

-bueno: me tardaría una hora escogiendo las mejores plantas. Pues tienen que sobrevivir perfectamente a la luz directa además tengo que hacer que combinen y como serían muchas plantas tengo que escoger las que resistan más tiempo sin agua y...-

-¡ya! ¡Ya! Decidan eso ustedes y avísenme cuando tengan todo listo-seguían sin hacerme caso. Me fui y cerré la puerta fuerte tras de mí para que notaran que me había ido pero antes de salir de la casa totalmente miré por la ventana y no se habían percatado ni de mi ausencia ni del golpe de puerta, continuaban hablando entusiasmadamente.

-(bien... no tengo nada que hacer durante el resto del día...)- pensé mientras caminaba por la calle, sin rumbo alguno pues no se me antojaba tan temprano ir a el apartamento de Sonic.

-hola Shadow... ¡! ¡¿Shadow?- me di la vuelta y caminé junto a él -¿qué haces? ¿no deberías estar haciendo lo tuyo con Tails?-

-lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, es que Tails tiene algo "SUPERESPECIAL"- esto lo dijo con una voz aniñada y burlona -que hacer y no quiere que vea hasta que termine, es que es una "SOPRESA"- esto también lo dijo con una voz aniñada y burlona.

-qué gracioso, eso mismo me dijo a mi Carlos-

-¡¿Carlos? ¡¿Ese pelagatos te está ayudando?-

-¿porqué eres tan celoso? Solo me está ayudando. Y ni tanto él y Rouge están haciendo todo el trabajo-

-hum... así que... estamos "sin oficio" por ahora-

**(En mi escuela así les decimos a las personas que no tienen nada que hacer)**

**-**pues sí... ¿qué podemos hacer? #pensando# ¡ya sé! Ya que Tails y Carlos están haciéndole arreglitos a la tienda ¿porqué no le hacemos una publicidad pobre?-

-¿publicidad pobre? Suena deprimente, pero... ¿qué debemos hacer?-

-pues, hacerle publicidad directamente a los clientes-

-¿te refieres a ponernos a pegar gritos en medio de la calle? Paso-

-¡no, no! Bueno no sé... ¿qué tal si hacemos como que venimos del The Good Coffe y hacemos propaganda hablando?-

-. . .-

-¡no te hagas el tonto! Ya sabes cosas como: "oye ¿de dónde vienes?" "del The Good Coffe" "¿qué es eso?" "es un café fantástico, venden cosas muy ricas" eso-

-¡psé! Eso nadie se lo cree...-

-pero, quizá la gente de Miobius si se lo crea ¡venga! ¿Porqué no lo intentamos? ¿Qué podemos perder?-

-mi dignidad-

-¿qué cosa? ¿De cuándo acá TÚ tienes dignidad?- lo señalé.

-¡hagamos el maldito espectáculo!- me gritó.

-¡oye Shadow!- grité y muchas personas voltearon a ver.

-¿_qué, Amy?- _dijo sin mucha (¡NADA!) Alegría.

-_ejem... _¡¿de dónde vienes?- insistí con seguir mi papel y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_del The good Coffe-_

_-_¡¿qué es eso Shadow?-

-_es...- _levantó sin disimulación un papelito -_... un Café muy famoso, vende cosas muy... _¡AMY ESTO ES UNA MIERDA! ¡NADIE SE LO VA A CREER!- se irritó y lanzó el papelito al suelo. Todos se dieron cuenta que era un show y se fueron quejándose por el tiempo que les hicimos perder.

-¡SHADOW! ¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE? ¡TODO IBA TAN BIEN!-

-¡BIEN TU ABUELA! ¡A VER INTENTA DECIR "LINDISIMO" SIN PARECER GAY!- gente se estaba acercando por el espectáculo que estábamos montando, sin siquiera darnos cuenta de que gran cantidad de gente nos estaba rodeando para escuchar.

-¡A TI TODO TE PARECE GAY! ¡INTENTAS DEFENDER TU MACHISMO POR QUE ERES BISEXUAL!-

-jajaja- se reía la gente, aunque no le estábamos prestando atención.

-¡ERES INCREIBLE SIEMPRE CONSIGUES HACERME SENTIR MAL! ¡YO NUNCA ME QUEJO DE TI!-

-¡¿HACERTE SENTIR MAL? ¿ACASO TU SIENTES? ¡ADEMAS SIEMPRE TE QUEJAS DE LO MAL QUE SIRVO EN EL THE GOOD COFEE!- toda la gente se sorprendió, en ese momento Shadow y yo nos dimos cuenta que estábamos llamando la atención y que inconscientemente hacíamos publicidad.

-¡¿es decir que si vamos al The Good Coffe tendremos este espectáculo? Jajaja yo iré no sé tú- le digo un tipo a otro.

-¡yo también voy! ¡Estos dos son puro oro!- -¡yo también voy! ¡Yo también voy! ¡ESPERAME!- empezó a correr la gente, codeé a Shadow, él también sonrió al ver toda la clientela que estábamos amasando.

#ring# #riiiing# sonó el teléfono de Shadow.

-¿hola? ¡¿Qué? ¡Vamos en un segundo!- Shadow trancó y me cargó de la cintura.

-¿quién era?- le pregunté mientras corríamos.

-la vieja dice que hay más de 100 personas haciendo fila en la puerta del café-

-¡¿qué? ¡Es fantástico!- cuando llegamos toda la tienda estaba decorada con plantas y enredaderas preciosas, hasta el cartel estaba escrito con arbustos y por fin pudimos ver a la señorita con una sonrisa para nosotros.

-¡mis ancestro estarán orgullosos de mi trabajo!-

-¿su trabajo? Pero si nosotros...-

-¡shhh!- me calló Shadow -no te aproveches de su alegría-

-jeje tienes razón, ahora ¡abre esas puertas y vamos al trabajo!- Shadow abrió las puertas y una avalancha de clientes entró y muchas otras personas se quedaron afuera haciendo fila.

-¡Con esto nos pagarán mucho a ambos!- exclamé para Shadow.

-a menos que yo diga algo como qué todo fue por mí...-

-¡serás rata!-

-jaja tranquila, a mi novia nunca la trataré tan mal-

-¡¿TAN mal? ¡¿ES DECIR QUE IGUAL ME VAS A TRATAR MAL?-

-jajaja ¡mira!- señaló uno de los clientes -¡el dúo cómico: pinchitos, ya va a empezar con su show!-

#clap# #clap# aplaudieron todos.

-mira nada más ¡ya tenemos nombre y todo!- le dije a Shadow.

-¡me niego ROTÚNDAMENTE a llevar un nombre tan ridículo como "pinchitos"!-

-¿rotundamente? ¿Y ese vocabulario tan extendido tuyo?-

#clap# #clap# aplaudieron enérgicamente.

-¡permisoooo! ¡abran paso, por favor!- Shadow y yo volteamos, eran Tails y Carlos que estaban entrando.

-¡hola, Amy! ¿Te gustó lo que hice con la tienda?- sonrió Carlos.

-¡me encanta! ¡Quedó precioso!- le devolví la sonrisa aunque poniendo un poquito celoso a Shadow (jiji)

-¿y qué tal mi "sorpresa"? ¿Te sirve?- preguntó Tails tratando de no caerse con tanta gente de un lado a otro.

-pero ¿tú qué...?- en eso me pasó un robot casi de mi tamaño y comenzó a pedir las ordenes de varios clientes y en cuestión de segundos le entregó a Shadow las ordenes en unos papeles.

-¡¿Chispa? ¡¿Eres tú?- pregunté sorprendida, estaba todo cambiado, no parecía él.

-¡sí! ¡Es él! ¿A que me quedó chulo? Te puede ser muy útil ya que tu eres un poco desequilibrada-

-¡¿me estás llamando patosa?- dije fingiendo estar enojada, pero la verdad es que estaba más emocionada que nunca, teníamos clientela hasta las nubes, una tienda reformada y un nuevo ayudante ¿cómo estar enojada?

-¡no, no!- dijo moviendo las manos.

-jaja tranquilo ¡estoy muy feliz! ¡Gracias!- los abracé. Luego Shadow y yo nos dirigimos hacia la señorita que vigilaba todo con mucha alegría.

-¿a cuánto nos subirá la paga?

-a nada- dijo sencillamente sin perder su alegría.

-¡¿QUÉ?- preguntamos Shadow y yo al mismo tiempo.

-como lo oyeron- se dio la vuelta hacia nosotros -no esperarán que me crea que todos estos clientes los trajeron ustedes ¿cierto?- sonrió, se volvió y se fue.

- . . . . -

**Qué final tan feliz para Shadow y Amy ¿verdad? Jaja bueno hasta el siguiente capi. Se despide: DANII SHADOWWW ^. ^**


	16. inicio de una cita problemática, parte 1

**¡SALUDOS! ^^ Nos vemos de nuevo, disfruten este nuevo capítulo que como el 5 también está con el punto de vista de Shadow. He estado escuchando que no os gusta la relación que llevan Amy y Shadow bueno tengo que decir que esto lo pongo así de modo que sea más humor que romance pero veo que llevan razón así que lean...**

Capitulo 15: inicio de una cita problemática. primera parte

-¡eres un imbécil despistado!-

-¡¿pero cuando coño me vas a decir por qué?-

-¡cuando te des cuenta!- me grita aquella murciélaga latosa

-#suspiro# no tengo por qué soportar esto...- dije para mí mismo dándome la vuelta y volviendo a mi café y mi periódico.

#BAM# Rouge golpea la mesa haciéndome levantar la mirada.

-¡escúchame bien emo amorfo, Amy se está cansando de ti!- levanté una oreja.

-¿eh?-

-¡como lo oyes! Tu falta de romanticismo es inaceptable ¡¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve intentando juntarlos a ustedes dos?¡-

-no sé ni me importa, además el romanticismo me tiene sin cuidado. Si a Amy no le gusta que se vaya a la...-

-Sonic y Carlos están tras ella- interrumpió.

-. . . ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?¡- me levanté furioso.

-jeje ahora si me vas a escuchar ¿verdad? Mira tienes que ser más romántico y amable, esa cara de culo que llevas todo el día... ¡ush! No sé cómo le puedes gustar-

-¡oye oye oye! ¡Yo no me estoy metiendo contigo! ¡Si viniste a decirme tonterías ya te puedes ir largando de mi casa!- dije señalándole la puerta.

-¡¿ves?¡ ¡Eso también es molesto! Siempre te cabreas por cualquier cosa-

-¿pero qué esperas que haga?-

-reírte, sería una gran idea-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me ría si me dicen algo así?¡-

-#suspiro# veo que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante... bien comencemos por tu actitud: tienes que ser menos irascible y reírte un poco, aunque sea algo que no tenga sentido. Como Sonic, el se divierte y no se amarga tanto como tú-

-mira Rouge, si piensas convertirme en una bolita azul de carcajadas ya puedes darte por vencida-

-no necesariamente tienes que ser como Sonic, si no más... relajado ¿me entiendes? Es decir, no quiero cambiar tu forma de ser porque se supone que así le gustas a ella pero veo que a veces le irrita tu antipatiquez-

-¿antipatiquez?- hay que ver que es una chica inteligente...

-sí, me gusta inventar palabras jeje. En fin dejemos de salirnos del tema. Deberías ser más amable comenzando por tu adicción a los crucigramas- dijo mientras me quitaba el crucigrama que tenía en la mesa.

-no es una adicción-

-¿a no? Siempre que paso frente a la tienda estás metido de lleno en un crucigrama, entiende tienes que sentarte junto a ella y rodearla con el brazo cuando este sola sentada en una mesa. ¿No te da como cosa verla sola? ¿No te dan ganas de estar junto a ella y abrazarla? ¿No te da ternura?-

-¿ternura? Pues... a veces-

-¿entonces por qué no haces algo al respecto?- me regañó yo solo hundí mi cabeza en mis hombros.

-bueno ya sabes, tienes que ir con ella cuando esté sola. Ahora, hablemos de las citas, por lo que sé no han tenido ni una ¿o me equivoco?- hago silencio y miro hacia otro lado. Me siento un poco mal por todo lo que dice y cuando me pongo a pensar tiene razón, soy muy mal novio, debería escuchar lo que dice

-ya lo sabía... pero por suerte lo tengo resuelto ¡con estos!- levantó dos papelitos.

-¿qué es esto?- pregunté tomándolos.

-son entradas para un parque de diversiones, allá te enseñaré como es una cita de verdad-

-... Pensé que era para Amy y yo...-

-¡no señor! No estás listo aún, tengo que entrenarte-

-¿para una cita? Suena ridículo ¿no se supone que las citas deben ser espontáneas y que ambos nos divirtamos?-

#tok# me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡¿pero de donde sacaste esa idea?¡-

-ugg- dije con las manos en la cabeza sobándome el golpe -¿acaso me equivoco?-

-ah, ¡no, claro que no! Pero quería saber de dónde sabes eso ya que jamás has ido a una cita jiji-

-grrr _me estás empezando a hartar..._-

-¡sht!- me calló colocando su dedo en mis labios -no cuestiones a tus mayores-

-¡pero solo tienes 18!-

-y tú tienes 15, por lo que SOY tu mayor, así que no rechistes y arréglate te veo en el parque de diversiones a las 4 en punto para más consejos- se levantó de la silla de mi comedor y salió. Me quedé parado en silencio un rato. Yo quiero mucho a Amy Rose pero no estoy hecho para estas cosas... detesto pensar en cosas tan profundas ¡mierda, tan tranquila que iba mi mañana!

Tiré el periódico contra la mesa y me levanté hacia mi habitación y miré el reloj de pared.

-¡las 3:20! ¡Ridícula murciélago!- me vestí a las carreras y corrí hasta el parque de diversiones en el centro de la ciudad.

**(Vamos con Amy)**

-al menos ya no estaré sola- dije para mí misma mientras, sentada en la cama de mi casa ya reparada, observaba como Chispa dormía plácidamente en mis piernas

-#suspiro# (¿qué estará haciendo Shadow?)-

**(Shadow)**

-bien, terminemos con esto rápido ¿qué haremos?- le dije a Rouge de espaldas que al momento de oír mi voz se dio la vuelta.

-¡ah, ya estás aquí! Bien comencemos- me haló del brazo y me llevó hasta uno de esos puestos de "dispara al pato" donde tienes que disparar al pato y ganarte un premio.

-_ejem ejem _¡shadowsito! consígueme un premio ¿sí?- dijo Rouge con una voz chillona y melosa.

-#COF COF##ahogo por WTF# ¡¿POR QUÉ HABLASTE ASÍ?¡- le grité

-trataba de imitar la voz de Amy ¿no se parece?-

-¡más parecía que te estuvieras burlando!-

-¡ay! ¡Basta de bla bla! Vamos, Shadow consígueme algo bonito ¡eso se hace en las citas!- me ordenó señalando el puesto.

-como quieras...- coloqué un billete en el mostrador.

-¿así que quieres ganarte algo para tu novia?- me preguntó el encargado con una sonrisa pícara.

-#COF COF#- ¿acaso hoy es el día mundial de "ahoguen a Shadow"?

-ya ya, entendí, no es tu novia _todos dicen así_...- el chico colocó una escopeta de goma frente a mí -mira amigo, tienes que darle al pato cuando apare...-

-¡ya sé de qué trata! ¡Pfff! He disparado escopetas reales...-

¡cuack!

-. . .-

-uuuuuuy Shadow, dejaste ir al pato- se burló Rouge

-tranquilo amigo, no es para todo el mundo-

-¡cierra el pico y pon al puto pato de nuevo!- le grité mientras coloqué el billete en el mostrador y le arrebaté la escopeta.

¡cuack!

-tsk tsk... eres malo en esto- se rió Rouge.

-adivino... ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- preguntó el chico entretenido de mi mala suerte.

-¡EXACTO!- le grité colocando otro billete en la mesa.

¡cuack! #BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG#

-. . . Shadow. . . Masacraste al pato. . .- dijo Rouge tratando de articular las palabras debido a como dejé al pobre pato de cartón.

-toma amigo. . . te ganaste el panda-

-ten- le tiré el panda a Rouge en la cara.

-¡¿así?¡ ¡¿A lo macho? ¡Tienes que ser más delicado, coño!- me reclamó Rouge, yo voltee como a quien no le importa la cosa. Me señaló una casa embrujada al otro lado del parque, a lo lejos (era un parque muy grande) yo asentí con algo de burla.

-esas cosas no dan miedo, por lo general son tipos con máscaras o mantas blancas encima- le dije mientras veía el precio del peluche y la verdad no sería una mal ganancia si lo vendo por internet...

-lo que tu digas... ¡y deja de mirar su precio! ¿No estarás pensando en venderlo o sí?- me gritó y yo me reí con ironía.

-bien, mientras caminamos hasta allá te explicaré que debes decir en momentos de silencio como esos. Primero debes decir un cumplido, decir un cumplido siempre lleva a un tema de conversación más complejo, por ejemplo, di algo de mi perfume.

-hueles a mono-

-¡grrrr! ¡Di algo en serio!-

-bueno bueno... em... es un perfume dulce-

-pues sí, este perfume me lo regaló mi tía. Ella vive muy lejos de aquí y por allá hay tiendas fantásticas hay una que vende antigüedades como muñecas de porcelana, percheros, relojes de madera... en fin ¿ves como desarrollé toda una conversación partiendo de un cumplido? Y la mejor parte fue que tú no tuviste que hacer mucho esfuerzo-

-no sabes cuán difícil es adularte...-

-¡grrrr! #respiración (intentando ser) calmada# bien hagamos algo, intenta pensar que yo soy Amy-

-me será complicado pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo-

-mira, ya llegamos- se detuvo -¿sabes qué hay que hacer?-

-¿asustarse?- dije irónicamente, es decir ¿qué más se puede hacer en una casa embrujada?

-pues no- dijo sin ofenderse -tú no, la chica es la que se debe asustar y el chico la debe abrazar para que no sienta miedo-

-ah...- intenté imaginarme abrazando a Rouge nerviosa -#estremecimiento#-

-¡ay ya! Recuerda que en este momento yo soy Amy- entramos, las luces se fueron y alguien susurró:

-_Rougeeee Rougeeeee-_

-¡¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- apretó mi brazo.

-(te lo pidieron en la entrada, boquiabierta)-

-¡no me gusta! ¡no me gusta! ¡vamonooooosss!- gritó Rouge estrujando mi brazo

-fue tu idea y ahora te lo calas-

-¡AHHHHH!- saltó

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunté fastidiado

-me agarraron del brazooooooo- gritó

-eres una cobar... ¿Rouge? ¿Estás allí?- ¡genial! ¡Ahora se me perdió! Me adentré y comencé a buscar a pesar de la oscuridad, espera un momento ¡pero si mi móvil tiene luz!

#bip# encendí mi móvil

-buuuu-

#pow# de la sorpresa puñetee a un tipo con la cara en sangre falsa, y ahora lo dejé sangrando de verdad (jeje)

-lo lamento pero te lo mereces por aparecérteme así- le dije tranquilamente y continué caminando

#bip bup biiiiip# ¡ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA? ¡CARGÉ EL MÓVIL ESTA MAÑANA! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE YA SE LE ACABE LA BATERÍA! #suspiro# tendré que apañármelas así...

-¡ROUGEEE! ¡ROUGEEEE! ¡RESPONDE COÑO, NO ES TAN DIFICIL!-

-shadowwwww salvameeeee- suena a la voz de Rouge ¡resiste!

Cuando llegué encontré a Rouge desangrándose encima de una roca iluminada por un pequeño foco en el techo.

-ay, parece que llegué tarde, ya se murió...- dije sin ninguna expresión y me di la vuelta.

-¡espera! ¡No puedo creer que no te lo hayas creído! ¡Era tan convencible!- dijo Rouge levantándose.

-ah, así que fingías...-

-¡¿qué? ¡Te lo habías creído! Lo que quiere decir... ¡¿QUE NO TE IMPORTA EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO MI MUERTE?-

-¡correcto!-

-grrr-

- tranquila, solo bromeaba... No me importa tu muerte EN LO ABSOLUTO-

-¡Shadow!-

-jaja también bromeaba, relájate- aguanté mi mano en su hombro amistosamente y salimos de allí

-bien ¿y ahora que quieres hacer?- pregunté

**(Vayamos con Amy)**

**-**_es un nuevo parque de atracciones muy divertido, puedes comerte un algodón de azúcar o un helado-_

_-pero eso sí, jane, no mientras estás en la montaña rusa porque vienen las vomitadas jajaja-_

_-jajaja tienes razón, Michael-_ dijeron unos chicos en la televisión haciéndole publicidad a un parque de atracciones en el centro de la ciudad.

-ay que asqueroso eres, Michael- dije mientras apagaba la tv

-#suspiro# ¿a qué se ve divertido, Chispa?-

-bastante ¿podemos ir?-

-pero ya son las 7-

-¡pero de noche es mejor! ¡Se ven todas las luces de las atracciones! ¡Es más bonito!-

-llevas razón, ¡ok, vamos!- dije levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome al parque junto con Chispa.

**(Volvemos con Shadow)**

**-**ya sé, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna-

-¡pero esos es demasiado romántico!-

-¿qué tiene de malo? Precisamente tengo que llevarte allí para enseñarte que debes hacer cuando estés con Amy allí-

-aggg, bueno...-

**(Amy)**

-compra una entrada para mí también- dijo Chispa emocionado

-tranquilo, también te la compraré ¡jaja aguanta las ansias! ¡te va a dar un patatús!-

-jiji- dijo poniendo una cara tierna

**(Shadow)**

-¡qué cola más larga!-

-eres un exagerado, solo tenemos una pareja delante- me regañó Rouge no tan enfadada, ya como que se estaba acostumbrando a mi forma de ser.

**(Amy)**

-¿qué tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, Amy- chan?- preguntó Chispa aguantando su boleto con alegría y señalando la enorme rueda en el centro del parque.

-¡vamos! ¡Apresurémonos!- Chispa me haló del brazo y corrimos hasta allá.

**(Shadow)**

**-**siguen ustedes, chicos- nos dijo el encargado abriéndonos la puerta de una de las cabinas.

-gracias- le dijo Rouge. Antes de cerrar la puerta pude ver dos ojos llorosos a un metro de nosotros viéndonos tristemente, aquellos ojos lacrimosos correspondían a los de mi querida...Amy

-¡Amy!- grité pero la puerta se cerró.

-#snif#- Amy se dio la vuelta y corrió, Chispa la persiguió.

-¡ay no! ¡Amy!- grité apoyando mis manos en el vidrio, preocupado

-¡¿qué? ¿Allí está Amy?- preguntó Rouge con exaspero

-¡sí! ¡Y nos vio juntos!-

-¡Dios mío esto es malo! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!-

-¡! (¡tiene que estar por aquí! ¡Estoy seguro que lo tengo aquí!)- comencé a buscar entre mis bolsillos

-¿qué haces? ¿Qué buscas?- ¡aquí está! De mis bolsillos saqué mi esmeralda

-¡caos control!- aparecí al otro lado de la cabina y desesperadamente comencé a buscar a Amy por todo el parque.

**CHUUU ^ .****^ ¿qué tal el episodio? jiji dejé algo de suspenso jiji en fin ¡dejen reviews y sigan siendo felices! (ay que cursi) bue... CHAUUU**


	17. cita problemática, parte 2 FINAL

**¡CAPITULO FINAL! Pero descuiden hare una segunda parte de esta historia donde Amy tiene una misión que nadie esperaba ^^ disfruten y comenten**

Capitulo 16 (final): cita problemática. Segunda parte

-mira Amy ¿no es ese Shadow?- Chispa me señaló a Shadow corriendo frente a nosotros que estábamos comprando unos helados en uno de los puestos.

-pues sí ¿porqué corre?-

-parece que persigue a alguien- dijo intentando adivinar.

-entonces será mejor que lo siga- corrimos tras de él y pudimos ver a quien perseguía, perseguía a una chica joven, con el cabello corto y rosa, muy parecida a... ¡MÍ! ¡está persiguiendo a una Amy falsa! Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto.

Shadow y la Amy falsa entraron a una carpa de circo grande y rasgada entre varios puestos vacíos, la carpa daba la impresión de estar abandonada pero... ¿no se supone que este parque de diversiones se acaba de inaugurar?

En cuanto entré vi a Shadow parado confundido en el centro rodeado de asientos de niveles ascendentes.

-Amy... ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntó Shadow, me levanté para preguntarle todo lo que quería saber pero de pronto un foco se encendió sobre Shadow bañándolo de una cegadora luz blanca, llena de curiosidad y miedo a la vez me eché para atrás, me escondí tras unas cajas de madera y observé.

-¿eh?- dijo Shadow cuando la luz sobre él se encendió.

-¡jojojo!-

-(¡reconozco esa risa!)-

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡has caído directito en mi trampa!- se rió Eggman saliendo de una sombra al fondo.

-¡¿eh? ¡¿Dónde está Amy? ¡¿De qué va todo esto?- le gritó

-¿Amy? ¿Te refieres a esta preciosura de aquí?- dijo abriéndole paso a la Amy falsa sin ninguna expresión facial y caminando lentamente.

-un holograma- le dijo Eggman mientras la falsa imagen de mí desaparecía haciendo un sonido semejante a "ch ch" como un aparato electrónico dañado apagándose de pronto.

-¡eres un desgraciado! ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?-

-eres un grandísimo estorbo, llegué a la conclusión de que si me deshacía de ti podría llevarme a Sonic con total libertad, por lo que decidí crear esto- dijo trayendo una enorme máquina extraña.

-¡¿qué es eso?-

-un transportador interdimensional, con esto te llevaré a otra dimensión donde serás otra persona y no recordarás nada sobre este mundo y todo lo sucedido aquí, te olvidarás de Robotnik, María y... de Amy. Pero en caso de que por alguna razón recuerdes todo no podrás volver a tu dimensión, te quedarás allí atrapado para siempre- decidí tomarle fotos con mi móvil a la máquina, me había llegado una idea...

-¡ERES UN...!- Shadow arremetió contra Eggman pero su robot salió de la oscuridad y lo aguantó del cuello.

-antes de mandarte lejos de aquí necesito esto- Eggman metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Shadow y le sacó la esmeralda.

-muchas gracias, ahora sí échalo dentro- me intenté levantar para evitarlo pero me resbalé, me caí, me di en la cabeza con la esquina de una de las cajas de madera y me desmayé.

Cuando me levanté Shadow no estaba y tampoco la máquina, al parecer no me habían notado. Moví la cabeza de un lado y allí junto a mí se encontraba Tails con Chispa, asumo que Chispa si me encontró tirada y llamó a Tails para que viniera.

-¿Amy, estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Tails agitado.

-Tails, justo a quien quería ver... necesito tu ayuda... te lo cuento todo de camino al taller- le tomé de la mano y apresurada lo llevé allá.

-¡¿qué qué?- preguntó sentado junto a mí en el sofá del taller.

-¡tenemos que hallar una manera de ayudarlo a recordar! Ten esta foto- le enseñé la foto de la máquina interdimensional de Eggman -¿crees qué podrías hacer una réplica solo con una foto?-

-claro, ya he hecho máquinas interdimensionales y no tengo problema con ello, la única pega es que... tengo que averiguar a qué dimensión lo envió-

-#suspiro# ¿y cómo lo haremos?- pregunté deseando que todo acabe ya y vuelva todo a la normalidad.

-las máquinas estas registran la última dimensión en la que se abrió un portal-

-¡ya veo! ¡Como las llamadas de los teléfonos!- entendió Chispa.

-exacto, lo único que tienen que hacer es averiguar en qué dimensión cayó Shadow mientras que yo hago la máquina-

-¡bien! ¡si es por Shadow...!- dije tomé a Chispa y me dirigí hasta la base "secreta" de Eggman.

-Amy-chan... ¿Cómo haremos para que nadie nos vea?- me preguntó Chispa, ambos nos hallábamos en la entrada de la base de Eggman viendo por una ventana los robots que iban de un lado a otro cargando tubos, cables y cosas de ese tipo.

-... no lo sé-

-¡ah! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto de no acordarme?- se dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¿qué?- en ese momento Chispa presionó un botón en su pecho y se volvió invisible.

-¡wow! ¡Fantástico! Pero, espera un momento... Se supone que Tails te hizo reparaciones para ayudarme en el café... así que... ¿de qué me serviría que fueras invisible?-

-la verdad... No lo sé, pero supongo que era para hacerle bromas a la señorita...-

-¡ah, si es por eso entonces muy bien!- me le quedé viendo como esperando a que entrara y comenzara a buscar.

-¿qué?. . . ¡ah sí, la máquina!- una de las ventanas se abrió (la abrió Chispa) y me escabullí tras un muro junto a la pared continua y esperé.

**(Espiemos a Chispa ^^)**

-(veamos, con tantos robots de un lado a otro no entiendo como todavía no me tropiezo con uno...)- pensé esquivándolos, hay que ver que Eggman trabaja rápido haciendo robots lo cual nadie se creería al ver su enorme barriga y el dolor de espalda que carga siempre... aunque quizás crea robots especiales para crear otros robots ¡Diablos! ¡Debo dejar de pensar en tonterías y comenzar a buscar la dichosa máquina!

Llegué a la sala principal donde por lo general el muy imbécil mantiene sus creaciones más recientes sin aprender de una vez por todas que cuando alguien inesperado destruye su pared, este es el primer lugar al que entra, por lo tanto con dejar al descubierto sus máquinas pareciera que desea que alguien venga y le eche a perder el trabajo.

-¡maldita sea este dolor de espalda! ¡Tú! ¡Tráeme alguna pastilla, ungüento o lo que sea! ¡Esto me está matando!- dijo sobándose la espalda (donde sea que esté) y señalando a un robot muy... parecido... a... ¡mí, coño es un pasado! ¡no puedo creer que me haya remplazado! #snif# él no era así... #snif# no era así, no...

Sin ninguna intención de caminar al estilo "misión imposible" (pues nadie podía verme) me acerqué hasta la máquina y presioné un botón que decía "portal anterior" que ciertamente como un móvil tenía guardados los datos de los anteriores portales abiertos pero había un problema... había dos dimensiones que fueron abiertas recientemente Dimensión Black y Dimensión Death ¿a cuál de ellos había enviado a Shadow? Por si las dudas anoté el código de cada uno en caso de que Amy o Tails puedan averiguar de alguna manera cual.

Cuando terminé la máquina hizo un sonidito como "beep" lo suficientemente alto como para asustarme y hacerme tropezar con un cable en el suelo, al caer el piso presionó de nuevo mi botón de invisibilidad en el pecho y me volvió totalmente visible.

-¡intruso!- gritó Eggman al verme y todos los robots alrededor soltaron todas sus cosas y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

-¡intruso! ¡intru..! ¡Intruso! ¡Intruso! ¡intruuuuuso!- gritaron todos los robots tan alto que los demás robots más lejos de allí pudieron escucharlos y alertarse también.

-uh...- balbuceé sabiendo lo que se me avecinaba.

**(Amy)**

-¿porqué tarda tant...?- de pronto oí un gritó cobarde y un vidrio rompiéndose en el techo, dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba y vi a Chispa volando, gritando y moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo como un anime asustado.

-¡Chispa!- exclamé tratando de entender porqué huía así.

-¡CORREEEE!- me gritó halándome del brazo y obligándome a correr.

-¿pero q...?- volteé y vi el ejército de robots que venía tras nosotros.

-¡MATANGA DIJO LA CHANGAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grité y destripé el brazo de Chispa corriendo (les puedo jurar que quemé la hierba de la pradera al pegar la carrera XD) **(WTF ¡rimó!)**

-#jadeo# #jadeo# creo que los pasamos...- dije frente a la puerta del taller de Tails, saqué el aparato de mi espalda (como las caricaturas) y entramos, allí estaba el transportador, al escuchar el ruido Tails salió debajo de la máquina, se secó el sudor de la frente y sonrió como alegrándose de que ya llegáramos.

-¡ya están de vuelta! ¿Trajeron el código?- dijo limpiándose la grasa de las manos con un trapo.

-sí, verás...- dije avergonzada ya que su cara denotaba una alegría de aquellas que daba pena arruinar.

-¿algún problema?- dijo con una cara curioseada.

-es que... Eggman abrió dos portales a dimensiones distintas recientemente y no sabemos con exactitud a cual envió a Shadow- Chispa le entregó un papelito donde anotó el nombre y el código de ambas dimensiones, Tails lo cogió con una cara de "qué lio tenemos ahora"

-dimensión Black y dimensión Death, hum... Por deducción si Eggman desea eliminar a Shadow lo más lógico es que lo haya enviado a la dimensión Death, no es seguro pero si queremos rescatar a Shadow y traerlo de vuelta tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo y una plegaria a la suerte con la esperanza de que esta sea la dimensión correcta y no perdamos tiempo buscando donde no está...-

-Gracias Tails eso no me pone extremadamente preocupada en absoluto ¿oíste?- le grité.

-jeje, perdón-

-Tails alguien te quitó tus Chili hot dogs... deberías traer más... digo para que no tengan que hacerte falta- dijo Sonic con la salsa embarrada en la cara saliendo de la cocina.

-_Sonic tienes los modales de Knuckles...-_ se lamentó Tails. Yo lo miré interrogativa.

-¡ah sí! Le pedí a Sonic que viniera para que te acompañe en tu misión- ¡¿qué?¡ ¬¬ miré a Sonic quien me saludaba alegremente con la mano.

-¿no es genial, Amy? ^^- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-grandioso...- ¬¬

-bien Amy, tengo que advertirte antes de ir a la dimensión Death que si en caso de que esa sea la dimensión incorrecta y tenga que enviarte a la otra de ninguna manera ¡NO!¡JAMÁS! te lleves algo de allí para la otra dimensión, causaría problemones en el espacio y tiempo y cosas que no entenderías aunque te lo explique, en fin mi punto es que combinar de cualquier forma dimensiones con otras sería una terrible manera de empeorar las cosas así que evítalo a toda costa ¿sí?-

-aja perooo... ¿este no se tiene que bañar al menos?- dije señalando a Sonic quien seguía con su sonrisa WTF ^^

-Amy... hablando en serio...- se acercó Tails colocando su mano en mi hombro -¿Cuándo has visto que Sonic se bañe?-

-jeje tienes razón- sonreí, Tails sonrió también y me dio un aparatejo parecido a una calculadora.

-¿qué es eso?-

-sirve para comunicarnos entre distintas dimensiones, a Sonic también le di uno-

Sonreí - creo... que ya debería ser hora de irnos- dijo Sonic viendo su reloj.

**(sería bonito que ambientaran esta última escena con la canción de los rock bones "boys don´t cry" es muy linda y perfecta para una despedida)**

-NOOOOO- Cream y Rouge salieron de sorpresa junto con Silver, Knuckles, Blaze y Vainilla.

-¡no te vayas Amyyyy!- me suplicó Cream abrazándome.

-lo siento Cream, tengo que traer de vuelta a Shadow, pero te prometo...- me agaché junto a ella -... que volveré pronto- sonreí y besé su frente.

-así que ... Este es el adiós... Gracias amigos... gracias por darme su amistad y compañía y aunque puede que no vuelva quiero deciros que nunca NUNCA os olvidaré-

-tampoco te olvidaremos Amy- dijo Vainilla

-siempre fuiste como una hermana para mí y te tengo mucho aprecio a pesar de que a veces no lo demuestre- dijo Knuckles

-eres una gran amiga y nunca jamás volveré a encontrar otra chica tan especial como tú- dijo Blaze

-eres una chica extraordinaria y capaz de grandes cosas, estoy seguro de que traerás a Shadow sano y salvo con nosotros- dijo Silver

-siempre supe que algún día tendrías que hacer una hazaña tan grande como las que hace Sonic y que serías una heroína para todos cuando lo logres ¡animo, Amy! ¡HERE WE GO!- me animó Rouge

-te quiero mucho Amy y aunque tú no sientas lo mismo que yo me hace feliz que estés dispuesta a estar conmigo en algo tan peligroso y riesgoso pero sé que si estamos juntos en esto ¡nadie nos detendrá!- me sonrió Sonic haciendo un guiño y poniéndome esa cara que pone siempre cuando sabe que lo que haremos podrá resultar divertido.

-¡ADIOS AMY!- -¡NO TE OLVIDAREMOS¡- -¡HAZ TU MEJOR ESFUERZO!- -¡CREEMOS EN TI!- gritaron todos en alegría.

Así fue como con lágrimas en los ojos partí a lo que podría ser mi última aventura en toda esta historia, y recordando las palabras de aliento de mis amigos decidí dar el gran paso y adentrarme en aquella misteriosa máquina hacia un universo desconocido y pensar que al otro lado está un Shadow totalmente cambiado y que seguramente ni recuerda quien soy me hace querer retroceder pero mis amigos confían en mí y no voy a defraudarlos, siguiendo la trayectoria de esta historia mi aventura se volvería cada vez más complicada pero si mi recompensa es mi amado Shadow no permitiré que nada ni nadie se interponga en mi camino y estoy dispuesta a sufrir con tal de llevar esta misión a su final y darla por acabada así que... Adiós dimensión, nos volveremos a ver vieja amiga y... padre... ¡haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí! ¡no te decepcionaré!


End file.
